Through the Bottom of a Glass
by Backup Zebo
Summary: Steve owns a bar in NYC, his favourite employee is Natasha Romanoff. Clint Barton is a struggling musician who lives with his long-suffering best friend, Natasha Romanoff, after Bobbi Morse dumped him. He makes a living playing for tips and playing gigs in Steve's bar. Tony Stark happens to love this bar. Interconnecting stories containing Romanongers and Pepperony. AU. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 1: Off the Deep End**

* * *

Clint Barton lived in a small apartment in downtown New York with his long-suffering best friend Natasha Romanoff. When I say 'long suffering,' I mean **long **suffering. Natasha had put up with Clint's antics for almost twelve years. She had even offered him a place to stay right after his now ex-girlfriend, Bobbi Morse, kicked him out. Natasha was beginning to regret that decision.

"Barton, get your ass up!" she yelled as she pounded on his bedroom door. After his break-up Clint had been drinking more heavily, and Natasha was often thankful to find him still breathing some mornings.

"Clint, I swear to God, if you don't open this door when I get to three, I will break it down!" Natasha barked. She was alarmed by how closely she resembled a rebellious teenager's mother.

Just as she got to three, the door swung open to reveal Clint standing in the doorway in a pair of dirty pyjama bottoms and a filthy white vest top that was now fifty shades of grey. His body concealed the eternal mess that was his room.

"The door is always open…" he grumbled. Natasha ignored his grumpiness and barged past him into the room.

"I talked to Steve last night. He says you can have a slot at the bar every Thursday and Saturday night. I also spoke to Daniel Duncan, he's okay with you playing outside his restaurant." She spoke at a rapid speed as she stepped over empty beer bottles and pulled out some clean clothes for Clint to wear. She threw open the blue curtains, momentarily blinding her hung-over best friend. Natasha picked up a few bottles and tossed them into the trash can in the small kitchen, chattering all the way.

"I've got to go now. Duncan's Diner is busiest around one so if you leave at twelve-fifteen you could do well. Be at the bar tonight by six-thirty. Saturday night's a good night for us, bring your A-game."

Clint rolled his eyes.

"Don't I always. Now get out of here, Rogers is probably counting the seconds until he sees you again," he teased. Natasha gave him a quick hug before sticking out her tongue.

"Steve does not have a crush on me!" she shouted as she prepared to leave.

"Keep telling yourself that, Tasha!" Clint called after her as the front door slammed due to Natasha's enthusiasm and the five-hundred windows she felt obliged to open every single morning.

'_Fuck it'_ Clint thought. _Might as well get going. _He changed into a leather jacket and jeans and grabbed his gitar and equipment before finally grabbing an apple and a bottle of water from the fridge.

* * *

"Watch where you're going, jackass!" A girl yelled at Clint as he hurried along to Duncan's Diner. He glanced back at at the pretty brunette and smiled apologetically but kept power-walking. He got to the diner ahead of time and set up just right of the doors of the restaurant. In a few minutes, he was ready. Clint decided to start with a fairly well-known song- a guitar version of Riptide by Vance Joy.

Clint did not choose music because it was his 'passion' or 'dream.' He chose it because it was the only thing he could do. The guy had dropped out of college in his first semester, thus prompting his parents to kick him out. He then moved to NYC and subsequently fell head over heels for one Bobbi Morse after two dates. But then she kicked him out. Yeah, it seemed to happen to Clint an awful lot. With only his guitar, he began singing on the streets of the Big Apple one year after arriving and enjoyed it immensely. His voice was smooth and relaxing but could become rough and powerful, he was also gifted with a guitar in his hands. By the second verse of Riptide, he had already drawn quite a crowd.

'_There's this movie that I think you'll like,_

_This guy decides to quit his job and heads to New York City,_

_This cowboy's running from himself…'_

Yeah, that song kind of resonated with him. Clint welcomed every coin that was tossed his way with a wink and a 'thank you' if he could.

* * *

"I was beginning to think you'd be late, Nat," Steve Rogers joked as his favourite employee pushed open the front doors, her flaming red curls looking particularly lovely. His bar was called 'Cap's' in honour of his grandfather, the World War 2 hero, Captain America. It was large, long and curved in the middle.

The counter ran on the wall parallel to the front doors. The walls were dark red but the back wall of the right wing was a dark blue behind the stage. The back wall of the left wing was white. Long purple curtains hung over the bay windows on either sides of the front doors. Bar stools lined the bar and booths lined the far walls of either wing. There was two raised platforms either side of the door, each housing three tables and a bay window. A few standalone tables with chairs were situated in both wings.

"Keep dreaming, Rogers," Natasha laughed as she pulled back the curtains of the bay windows. Light streamed through, illuminating specks of dust in the air.

Steve loved her laugh, and her eyes, and her hair, and her- Well, you get the idea. He had never made any moves, though, half-afraid of having his arms broken. He was no weakling but he had once seen Natasha dislocate a guy's finger with one hand. It was a moment hard to forget, as was the lawsuit that followed. It worked out okay, though. Tony Stark loved Cap's, and the best lawyers loved Tony Stark's money.

"How is he?" Steve enquired from where he was polishing glasses behind the bar. Natasha sighed heavily as she set her bag down on one of the tables.

"Clint is basically my brother. I love him with all my heart…" Steve stiffened at her words.

"But, he's gone off the deep end since Bobbie left him. I don't know if I can help him much longer." Natasha sounded like a worried mother.

"You're giving him your hand to stay afloat while reaching for a pole to fish him out at the same time. He needs a lifeguard by now. Maybe he needs to meet somebody, help him kick old habits," Steve suggested as picked up another glass.

"A damn good singer, though." Natasha nodded in agreement and sat on a barstool opposite Steve. He put down his dish cloth and slapped a black apron on the counter before turning around and turning on the coffee machine.

"He does meet girls, they just don't last more than one night," she sighed. She stood up briefly to tie the apron around the waist of her skinny jeans, unfortunately she had nothing to protect her favourite purple T-shirt.

"Anyway, enough about Barton… Expecting a big crowd tonight?" she queried, plopping down onto her stool again.

"We've got a two-table reservation, dinner included. Stark Industries have their bi-annual outing, so we'll have to bring Tony through the back again," Steve explained. Nat whistled as Steve set down a steaming mug of coffee in front of her.

"Sam's gonna be busy. Where is that guy anyway?"

Sam Wilson was their chef. He was a pretty laidback guy and did not move quickly for much, he had a good sense of humour, though. The words were no sooner out of Natasha's mouth when the doors behind her opened and Sam made his grand entrance.

"Aha, speak of the devil and he should appear," Natasha joked as Sam took off his aviators.

"Naw, Nat. Devil wishes he was this guy," Sam replied, pointing his thumbs toward himself. He sat next to Romanoff and Steve set down another mug of hot, brown liquid. It was a ritual for the three of them to enjoy coffee before a long day and night's work began.

* * *

Clint finished at 2 o'clock and counted his earnings: $55. _Not bad at all_ Clint thought as he packed away his equipment. He decided to reward himself with one of Duncan's apple turnovers and headed inside the diner. He sat down in one of the booths. After a while a waitress came over to take his order.

"Hi, my name is- Jackass!"

"Hey, Jackass. I'm Clint," he mumbled looking up from the menu slowly. It was the same pretty brunette from earlier that day. He hadn't noticed her mustard uniform when he nearly bowled her over.

"No, you almost knocked me over this morning. I know I'm not the tallest, but c'mon dude, watch where you're going!" Man, this girl could talk. She was quite pretty, though. So, Clint opted for charm rather than his usual sarcasm.

"Sorry about that, sweetheart. I should have noticed a beauty like you." He flashed his trusted smile as he handed her the red-bordered menu.

"Are you gonna order, or do I have to tase you?" She scowled. Clint gave up and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Apple turnover and a cappuccino, darling." The waitress huffed and stormed off. Clint caught a glimpse of her nametag before she motored away from him. _Darcy_ was a sure pain in his backside. He leaned forward with his elbows on the plastic tabletop and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 1 of a brand new story! Bad Ideas will, hopefully, not be affected too much but I had to get this out. I really like it. I'm no songwriter so I will be using other songs and may say Clint wrote them. I own nothing, though (unfortunately). :P Feel free to go find the songs I use, some may not be well known but will definitely be quality. Okay, I think that's about it from me.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review saying what you think.**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 2: It Will Come Back**

* * *

_6.30pm_

"Where is he?!"

"I don't know! That's your job!"

"He was with Rhodey, last I saw…"

"Don't look at me, I'm not his keeper!"

"He probably thinks he's being hilarious by hiding. He'll come in through the back in a few minutes, mark my words…"

Pepper Potts, Steve, Bruce Banner, James Rhodes and Natasha were all standing at the bar of Cap's, waiting for the Stark part of Stark Industries to arrive. But something had gone wrong on the way there. Pepper, Bruce and Rhodey had lost Tony Stark. Pepper was frantic, Steve was irritated, Banner was stressed as was Rhodey, Natasha was just pissed. Pepper had reserved two long tables on both platforms by the doors.

Suddenly, they heard a crash and a string of expletives come from the backroom.

"Told you so." Natasha smirked as Tony swaggered in, ignoring the scowls thrown his way. He brushed a few specks of dust from the shoulders of his Black Sabbath T-shirt.

"Miss me?" he asked as Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Where the hell did you go?!" Pepper asked furiously.

"Took a detour," Tony replied nonchalantly as he took a swig of Rhodey's Bud Light.

"Through the backroom window?" Steve asked, wearily. Tony nodded and turned to Pepper.

"So, Peps, how many hands do I have to shake tonight?"

Pepper scowled at the infuriating inventor before sitting down on a stool.

"A bottle of your finest white wine, please Natasha," she ordered. Natasha chuckled as she went to find a bottle of Pepper's favourite Pinot Grigio.

"Oh, and any chance of a whisky while you're at it, Red?"

* * *

_7pm_

Clint waltzed in with his guitar case a half-hour later at seven, just as the first patrons were beginning to trickle in. He spotted the stage on the right and made his way past dark brown tables to set his guitar down.

"You're late," Natasha said as she whizzed past him with four plates of piping hot food.

"My watch stopped," he muttered.

"You don't own a watch!" she shouted across the room from where she was setting the plates down on a long table by the door. _Yeah, but Rogers doesn't know that_. Clint kept his thoughts to himself as clambered onto the stage and gazed around. He did a double-take when he thought he saw the billionaire Tony Stark sitting beside a lady with strawberry-blonde hair, Clint also glimpsed Darcy from the diner sitting between a beefy guy with long blonde hair and another pretty brown haired girl.

* * *

_8pm _

Clint was in the middle of setting up the sound equipment when he sensed someone behind him.

"You okay?" Steve asked, balling up the dishcloth that never seemed to leave his hands as he spoke.

"I'm almost done here. I should be good to go by eight-thirty," Clint replied without turning around to face Steve.

"That's not what I meant," the blonde said, leaning against a speaker.

"I know what you meant," Clint replied bitterly, barely lifting his head over his shoulder.

"Look, I don't know what Tasha has told you, but I don't need pity. Just get me a beer and one of Sam's burgers, okay?"

Steve shook his head exasperatedly and turned on his heel, muttering something inaudible under his breath as he went.

* * *

_8.30pm_

By the time Clint was ready, the bar was buzzing. A group of women from the Stark party were gossiping and giggling from a table below the stage. Tony, Bruce and Steve were laughing and chatting as Steve rushed up and down the bar, Natasha was a blur of red as she dashed around the tables with drinks and the odd plate of fries and bowl of nuts or potato chips. The curtains were pulled and the lights were dimmed. Clint sipped his Heineken before shifting his guitar strap on his shoulder. There was a big crowd, he just had to make them _his_ crowd. To do that he needed to make a great start, and with a song most people knew. He made his decision in seconds and took a deep breath before he stood up to the microphone.

"_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey…"_

The lady with strawberry-blonde hair seated at the table looked up and nudged a thin woman with dark brown hair beside her. Darcy from the diner looked up too and said: "Jackass?" quite loudly, prompting the rest of the women to laugh. Even Clint laughed slightly as he sang.

"_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star–  
One without a permanent scar?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"  
_

Now the rest of the patrons were beginning to take note of the talented singer, even Tony Stark shut up for a second to see why everyone had gone quiet. Clint closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention as his fingers strummed on his guitar strings.

* * *

_10pm_

Jamie Hennessy pushed open the doors of the first pub she saw. She was met by a near full-house and the sounds of raucous laughter and peoples' conversations. She pushed her way through bodies to make it to the bar.

"Hey there, what can I get you?" A smiling, good-looking blonde guy in a white T-shirt greeted her. Jamie sighed heavily.

"Bottle of Miller, please," she replied. The bartender disappeared for a moment and Jamie sat down on a stool. She placed he elbows on the counter and rubbed her eyes as a bottle of orange liquid was set beside her. She thanked the bartender and glanced around. There was a guy with a guitar on a stage to the right, she also spotted a seedy looking guy with enough gel in his hair to drown something chatting up a small girl with wavy brown hair, he did not exactly look like he was interested in her personality.

Jamie picked up her bottle and pushed her way toward them. She slid in between them and faced Hair Gel.

"Uh-uh. She is not drunk enough, nor is her IQ low enough. Get out of here," she ordered sternly. Hair Gel was as much a wimp as Jamie first thought and ambled away with his tail between his legs. She then turned to the girl, who did not seem to be particularly bothered by the flight of her would-be suitor.

"Hi, sweetheart. What's your name?" Jamie used a tone similar to what you would use with a young child.

"I'm Darcy!" she said brightly, though her speech was slurred, she attempted to pick up a tray of various alcoholic beverages;

"Okay, Darcy. Why don't you go sit down with your friends, I'll bring this lot over, alright?" Darcy nodded happily and made her way back to her friends. Jamie picked up the tray, she caught the eye of a redheaded woman and smiled before glancing around and spotting Darcy at a table under the stage.

"Is there a Darcy here?" she asked, holding up the tray. An elegant woman with strawberry-blonde hair, looked up and smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry," she said as Jamie set down the tray.

"Why don't you pull up a chair and have a drink with us-"

"Jamie. Jamie Hennessy. And it's absolutely no problem, I offered," Jamie said hastily. She pulled an empty chair from a table behind them and sat down.

"So, Jamie. We better introduce ourselves…"

* * *

_10pm_

Clint finished up his first set just as the doors were pushed open. He took no notice of whoever opened them. He took the guitar from his shoulder and took another swig from his second Heineken.

He took off his knit sweater, the lights were beginning to heat him up a little too much, his forehead was slightly damp. Clint finished his drink and hefted his guitar back on his shoulder. He decided to try an original. He strummed on his guitar for a few seconds and put his mouth to the microphone.

"_You know better babe  
You know better babe  
Than to look at it  
Look at it like that…"  
_

His voice was huskier when he sang this time. The table in front of him became silent and he saw a new girl look up.

"_Don't give it a hand  
Offer it a song  
Honey make this easy  
Leave it to the land  
This is what it knows  
Honey, that's how it sleeps  
Don't let it in with no intention to keep it  
Jesus Christ don't be kind to it  
Honey don't feed it  
It will come back…"_

Clint analysed her features as he sang. She brown hair that fell past her shoulders and greenish-grey eyes that looked straight back at his. Her face was quite long, she had a crooked smile. A _very nice_ crooked smile.

_"I know who I am when I'm alone  
Something else when I see you  
You don't understand  
You should never know  
How easy you are to need  
Don't let me in with no intention to keep me  
Jesus Christ don't be kind to me  
Honey don't feed me  
I will come back…"_

Clint wrote that song after he had been kicked out for the second time. He thought about how Bobbi used to look at him, smile at him. He could not prevent the pain in his chest each time one of those memories arose. But as he sang, Clint decided to try and charm the new girl. He gave her his sexiest smile but looked away before she reacted.

* * *

This fucker. Jamie's new friends snapped around to face her when the idiot onstage smiled at her. Pepper had briefly explained this _Clint_ guy to her and it was safe to say that his reputation went before him. Pepper, Jane and Maria smirked instead of giving her the daggers Jamie was sure she was receiving from the tables behind theirs. This guy was an amazing singer, though, and in spite of her indignation, Jamie knew she could do worse than the rugged singer.

"_You'll hear me howling outside your door.  
Don't you hear me howling babe?  
Don't you hear me howling babe?  
Don't you hear me howling babe?  
Don't you hear me howling,  
Don't you hear me howling,  
Don't you hear me howling babe?"_

Now this guy had the nerve to wink at her. Jamie scowled back and sipped her second Miller.

* * *

_11.45pm_

Clint tried to make his way toward the new girl but she had the habit of disappearing every time he got close. Eventually, he gave up and headed back to the bar to be greeted by a disapproving Natasha. She opened her mouth to berate him but Clint held up his hand to shush her.

"I don't want to hear it. I just want one pint of lager, please Tash," he said and gave her a small smile. She sighed and pulled down the lever of a tap.

"You were great tonight, Clint. You've got a gift, Barton. As much as it pains me to say it," she said as she placed the glass in front of him. Clint shrugged as he brought the drink to his lips and took a sip.

"Bottle of Miller, when you're ready." A voice came from his right. Clint glanced right, he almost laughed when he saw the girl he had been chasing for almost twenty minutes sitting on the stool beside him.

"Hey," he said. She looked at him and buried her face in her hands briefly.

"Oh for God's sake!"

She got up to leave again but Clint put a hand on the arm of her red and black shirt. She looked at him quizzically and he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Look, I'm not gonna force you to talk to me. I'll even leave if you want," he said peaceably. She raised one eyebrow and sat back down.

"No, it's-uh- it's alright." Natasha set down a bottle in front of the new girl and gave Clint a warning look-which he ignored, of course.

"I'm Clint, by the way," he said, extending his right hand out.

"Jamie. You were actually pretty good up there, Clint, aside from one or two things." _Jamie_ shook his calloused hand and smirked.

"Oh, and what would those be?" Clint asked with a hint of indignation in his voice.

"Well, for starters, when there's a note that requires a lot of power, you need to be careful not to shout. You could do with smiling a little more, too."

Clint bristled at her criticism and took a longer swig of his lager.

"You're still one of the best I've heard, though." He lifted his head to look at her. Jamie was certainly pretty, her accent was different to anything he heard day-to-day.

"What are you a talent scout or something?"

"Nah, a high school teacher."

"No way!" Clint laughed and looked at her incredulously.

"You don't look like the typical teacher."

"What were you expecting? Spectacles, a tight grey bun and a pencil skirt?" Jamie laughed quietly. They both sipped their drinks in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So, where's that accent from?" Clint asked.

"Ah, Ireland actually," she replied. They chatted together until they both finished their drinks.

"Another?" Clint asked. Jamie shrugged.

"Don't why not," she replied as took out her purse. Clint quickly covered it with his hand, she opened her mouth to protest.

"Don't bother. Just let me buy a pretty girl a drink." He grinned and winked at her.

"Well, I can't argue with that logic," Jamie replied. Yup, Clint's night was certainly looking up.

* * *

**Hellooo! Me again. The songs I used in this chapter were 'Drops of Jupiter'-Train and 'It Will Come Back'-Hozier. Definitely give that second one a go, it's probably one of my personal favourites. If you have any song suggestions, do let me know. The next chapter will be Clint and maybe some of Natasha and Steve. Also, if you read 'Bad Ideas,' you should recognize Jamie *wink*. I'll try and update that sometimes next week. **

**Thanks for reading! Have a great night, day, afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 3: Awkward**

* * *

_3.40 AM_

After a long night's work, Steve liked to pop into the kitchen to pay Sam a visit and, of course, to enjoy the last plate of whatever was going. Nat usually ate with them but tonight she insisted on collecting a few glasses around tables before joining them. So, Steve tucked into the last cheeseburger while Sam and he chatted between bites.

Suddenly, he heard a crash and a yelp come from the bar. Steve jumped up, wiped his hands on his trusty dishcloth and hurried into the bar. Natasha dropped two of the glasses and a few shards had some blood on them. Steve dropped beside her and put his arm around her.

"Nat, are you alright?!" he asked her as he helped her up.

"I'm fine, Steve. It's just a scratch, really…" she tried to convince him but Steve was not buying it. He steered her to edge of the bar and basically picked her up and sat her on the countertop. Natasha opened her mouth to protest but the look Steve shot her shut her up; not much could do that .

Steve fished a first-aid box out from under the counter.

"Sam, can you clean that up, please," he asked the chef who was standing by the door, watching the proceedings. Sam nodded briskly and disappeared for a broom. Steve took a large piece of cotton wool from the box and began cleaning the gash on Natasha's right arm. It was long and thin but, thankfully, not too deep. Natasha winced as he brought the cotton wool down onto the gash.

"You know, I am capable of doing this myself," she stated. Steve didn't look up as he spoke.

"Thing is Nat: you don't have to," he said. Natasha was taken aback by his words.

"No one's ever said that to me before…" she said quietly. This time, Steve looked at her intense green eyes and saw the weak smile on her lips.

"What do you mean?" It suddenly struck him that he knew extremely little about Natasha's past. She stayed silent, though she was cursing like a sailor in her mind. She should have said nothing! She knew she couldn't tell him, at least not now.

"I'll explain later."  
"How later is later?" Steve asked. At first he appeared serious but when he looked back up, his charming, boyish smile was playing on his lips, Natasha smiled weakly again in reply.

When he was finished methodically cleaning the cut, Steve took out a bandage and began wrapping her lower arm. When he was done, he boldly brought her arm to his lips and kissed it lightly. He was expecting her to break his nose and was pleasantly surprised when he heard her rich laugh. Natasha caught him off guard with one of her dazzling smiles and Steve found himself staring somewhat dumbstruck at her.

"Are you okay there, Steve?" Natasha asked, laughing quietly. Steve suddenly realised that he was blocking her from getting down from the countertop.

"Umm-uhh-ahh… Yeah… I'm fi- okay," he stuttered and felt his cheeks and ears burn. _Way to play it cool, Rogers_ he thought as he scratched the back of his neck. Natasha just smiled at him and packed the first-aid box away once more.

"Hey guys, let's call it a night. We done good, team," Steve announced, putting both hands behind his head and interlinking his fingers. Sam rushed to put back his broom and grabbed his grey jacket from the hook it was hanging on in the back room, the same room into which Tony came crashing in. With his sunglasses tucked into the inside of his jacket, he rushed out the front doors.

"See ya later, Cap, Nat!" he yelled as he left. Steve laughed and turned toward Natasha beside him.

"Cap?" he asked. Nat smirked.

"This place is yours. And with that blonde hair, perfect smile and blue eyes, you're the 'All-American' boy. You are Captain America, for all intents and purposes," she explained. Steve was chuffed by her words. Natasha disappeared and reappeared with her bag and leather jacket.

"I'll see you tomorrow, night Steve." She was almost at the door when Steve called her back.

"Hey, want a ride home? Pretty girl like you out on the streets on your own, recipe for disaster." He smiled as he spoke.

"I wouldn't mind, thanks 'Cap'..."

* * *

"This is me," Natasha announced. Steve pulled up by the curb as she gathered herself.

"Thanks again, Steve. You didn't have to do this," she said, glancing back at him.

"Nah. I wanted to." Steve waved his hand in the air to elaborate his point. Natasha smiled that smile of hers and Steve felt butterflies in his stomach. She leaned over toward him and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Night Steve." And with that she left the car.

Steve brought his hand to his cheek and touched the place where she kissed him lightly with his fingertips. He couldn't contain his excitement and did a little victory dance in the front seat of his car. Waving his hands up and around wildly, he hit his head off the steering wheel.

"Oww," he groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Oww- Hello officer." Steve waved and smiled slightly at the passing patrol car.

* * *

_10:30 AM_

The first thing Jamie's groggy mind registered was that the light blue walls she was looking at were not her own, nor was the blue duvet. She groaned quietly when the headache hit, it was then she registered the arm draped lazily over her waist. A quick glance right located the owner of the arm, a handsome if slightly scruffy man. Then it clicked. The bloody singer from the night before.

"Oh for God's sake!" she hissed. Jamie raised her head off the pillow and looked around. Clothes were strewn over the floor and Jamie spotted her jeans at the foot of the bed and her shirt on the floor to her left. She carefully edged out of the bed, holding her breath as she lifted- what's his name's- arm. Cian…? Cillian…? Clint…?

She successfully navigated her way out of the mess of bedsheets and managed to get dressed, though her shirt was inside out. Jamie opened the bedroom door a crack, checked the coast was clear, and tiptoed out through the living room and out the front door, ankle boots in hand. She knew she must have been some sight, hopping down the corridor, trying to slip on her boots.

* * *

Clint was surprised to find the space in the bed beside him empty and the covers peeled back. He rubbed his face vigorously. He felt a strange mix of relief at avoiding the inevitable awkward encounter of the morning after, and an alien pang of strange disappointment which he did not understand as he felt his usual numbness return to his heart and himself. Clint sat up with the covers wrapped around his shoulders and glanced around at the now empty room. After a few minutes of mental preparation, Clint went for a shower in the bathroom opposite the bed.

As he was getting dressed again, he spotted a small, rectangular object on the floor. Upon picking it up, he read the small writing.

_Teacher Card of Jamila Hennessy._

_3526478902_

_If found return to Johnson High School,_

_109 Dean St,_

_New York,_

_New York._

Clint chuckled slightly but then groaned. He was going to have to bring the damn card back on Monday. And just when he thought he had avoided the awkwardness…

* * *

**Hey there, friend! I forgot to say, but for Nat and Clint's flat just think Joey and Chandler's from **_**FRIENDS**_**. Anyway, I'll try and update during the weekend. School's out for two weeks after so I'll try and get a few extra, okay? ;) **

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 4: Laughter**

* * *

_12.34 PM_

"Lads, just sit down and shut up!"

"Do you have a headache, Ms. Hennessy?"

Jamie took her face from her hands and looked up at the smirking sixteen-year-old sitting in front of her.

"Just a little bit, Skye… Grant, sit down and give Fitz back his whatchamacallit!"

Jamie didn't know why she had chosen the career path of the educator. She could have had a nice, cushy office job- but nooo! She went for option number 2: Ring master of a couple of misfits, geniuses and _others_. Sighing heavily, she stood up from her desk and ordered her History class to open their textbooks.

* * *

_1.03 PM_

"_And could Ms. Hennessy call to the office at the bell."_

"Alright, so. You guys can pack up," Jamie said, retreating from the whiteboard to her desk. The bell went for lunch and Jamie grabbed her keys as she ushered her students out.

"See you later, Miss."

"Thanks, Miss."

She smiled at each one before leaving the classroom herself and locking the door behind her as she made her way toward the secretary's office at the front doors.

"Oh for God's sake!"

"Is that your way of greeting me?" Clint mumbled at the woman in front of him. He decided to hand the card into the school and had intended to leave before she appeared, but the secretary said that the pretty chick was almost finished her class and insisted that he wait.

There was a hatch at the office and a couch under said hatch that Clint sat in while he waited. He watched the cafeteria slowly fill up with different students. He received some curious glances and giggles from a group of girls, one had an English accent…

"Umm- Sorry, it's just-" Jamie began.

"You thought you'd made your escape…" Clint finished. Jamie shifted awkwardly on her feet. Eventually after a few minutes of awkwardness, Clint smirked and produced the card from inside jacket. Jamie's face broke into a relieved smile at the laminated piece of paper.

"You forgot this yesterday," he said as she grabbed it from his hand.

"Thank you so much! I haven't been able to log in to my computer all day- I need the code."

"…No problem."

* * *

_1.15 PM_

"What do you think they're doing?" Skye asked Jemma Simmons. The English girl carefully placed her sandwich down and finished chewing before answering her friend.

"He handed Ms. Hennessy something, maybe they're friends."

"Nah," Grant Ward injected, sitting beside Skye with his tray laden with food.

"Look at the body language. They're so formal with each other, kinda awkward," he said as Leo Fitz plopped down by Jemma.

"You know, I hacked all the cameras. That one has sound." His adorable Scottish accent was prominent as he spoke and nodded at the camera above their History and Shop teacher. Fitz pulled out his phone as Jemma glanced over again.

"I've got it," Skye announced. "They slept together… Not bad, Miss, not bad." Everyone laughed at Skye's comments. Fitz placed his phone in the middle of their lunch table and turned the volume up as loud as possible. They heard laughter from both _Hot Guy_ (courtesy of Skye) and Hennessy.

"Well, I-ahh- better get going. Thanks again, Clint. You really saved my ass."

"Heh, all in a day's work."

"_Oh my God! Did he just winked at her!"_ Jemma whacked Skye on the forearm, earning a scowl. Hennessy turned to walk away but _Hot Guy _called after her and Skye squealed.

"This is crazy but-uhh- do you want to get a-ahh- coffee sometime?" Hennessy titled her head in thought and everyone at the lunch table waited in suspense for her response.

"I've got one last class, it ends at two-thirty." Hennessy smiled, so did _Hot Guy_.

"I'll meet you at Duncan's Diner, then. See you later, _Jamie._" _Hot Guy_ winked again, Skye squealed again, Jemma hit her again.

"Sparky's got a date!"

* * *

_3 PM_

Clint had no fucking idea why he asked the girl out. Maybe it was because he didn't usually rear his head before 11 AM. But, he didn't especially want to go back to a silent apartment- Tasha would still be fast asleep- and Jamie was… pleasant.

"Hey, Jackass!" Clint groaned inwardly and turned around in his seat.

"Hello, Darcy."  
"You know, you can carry a tune, Jackass."  
"Thanks…"

Someone called Darcy from the diner and she whirled around.

"I'm on my way, Jane!" Clint breathed a sigh of relief as the loud brunette stormed away. He was sitting in the same booth as the last time. He fidgeted with his thumbs and cracked his knuckles, a habit both Natasha and Bobbi berated him for- what better reason did he need?

Suddenly, he was jerked out from his reverie when someone sat opposite him.

"What do I have to do to get a coffee 'round here? I can't wait to find out why you chose this place." Clint smiled a little.

"What?" Jamie asked, slightly confused.

"Your accent. It makes 'a' sound like 'ah.' Instead of 'can't' you say 'c_ah_n't'." He laughed.

"You leave my accent out of this, Yank."

"Yank?"

"You call us 'Paddies', we call you 'Yanks'," she answered. Clint chuckled again. Suddenly, it occurred to him that he had laughed more in one day than he had all month. Brushing it off, he cleared his throat.

"So, what d'you want?"

"You're the expert, apparently."

* * *

**Just a short one tonight, I'm very tired. We won our final today, you're reading a Munster champion's fanfic. Anyway, let me know who want to see next and I'll write from their point of view.**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 5: Lots of Running**

* * *

_4 PM_

Tony burst into a small diner, desperate to escape from the flashing cameras that had ambushed him during his run. Yes, Tony Stark runs- be shocked! With the hood of his hoodie pulled up and a cheap pair of sunglasses on, he saw a booth with only two people in it. He dashed toward it and plopped down beside the girl, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

The guy sitting opposite her looked at Tony weirdly and opened his mouth to speak. Tony quickly pulled his glasses down to his nose and put a finger to his lips when the man recognised him. He then smiled casually at the girl who looked slightly befuddled, even when she recognised him.

Suddenly, a few reporters entered the diner. Tony put up a hand to cover his face and hunched over. They glanced around for a few seconds before leaving, without recognising him.

"C'mon, _friends_," Tony said to the other two strangers. He kept his arm around the girl's shoulders, but ,thankfully, she played along and wrapped her arm around his waist. They calmly left the diner. But tragedy struck when they attempted to move through a cluster of reporters. One paparazzo saw through Stark's disguise and yelled out to alert his peers.

"RUN!" Tony ordered his new friends. The three of them broke into a sprint. They weaved through and around unlucky pedestrians, and Tony couldn't help but turn things competitive. He sprinted past the guy and shouted: "Slow coach!" at him. The guy and the girl then turned it into a race.

* * *

_4.45 PM_

Eventually, long after they lost the papps, all three of them stopped at a bench. The girl and Tony flopped down onto it while the guy stood doubled over with his hands resting on his thighs.

"What the fuck just happened?" the girl breathed.

"Sorry…about…that," Tony panted. "Everybody wants a piece of Tony Stark," he added with an arrogant grin.

"Not everybody…" the guy murmured, prompting the girl to chuckle.

"I'm sorry, but who are you two again?" Tony asked sourly.

"Clint Barton."  
"Jamie Hennessy."

"Well, Clint Barton and Jamie Hennessy, you're services are no longer required. But take my card in case either one of you needs a job sometime."

And with that, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist turned on his heel and left, winking at Jamie.

"Well, that guy's an asshole."

"Well said, Yank, well said."

"What now?" Clint asked, scratching the back of his neck. Jamie shrugged. Suddenly, they heard the boom of thunder and rain began to pelt off of the pavement.

"Argh! My hair!" Jamie exclaimed. Clint rolled his eyes and pulled his woollen pea coat over his head. Instantly, he had an idea.

"What time is it?" he asked over clamour of the weather.

"Almost five!" Jamie replied.

"C'mon!"

He grabbed her hand and yanked her after him. They began running again as the rain poured down on them. Clint led her around a corner, then down the street until they reached a familiar bar. Cap's wasn't open yet, so they stood huddled together in the doorway, both of their arms folded. Their pants came out in small patches of fog, it had been cool enough before the storm blew up and now Clint's teeth began to chatter.

Suddenly, he glimpsed a familiar face on the other side of the road. Clint lifted his chin from his chest to gaze at her. Bobbi… His Bobbi… Beautiful as ever, she had the door of her jacket up but a few golden curls crept out from under the hood. But then Clint saw something that stunned him. There was a tall man with short brown hair and stubble holding her hand, they stopped walking briefly and Clint heard his Bobbi laugh and kiss the man. Only, she wasn't _**his Bobbi **_anymore. Clint felt needles in his chest and heart as he gazed dumbstruck at the obvious couple. He felt a cold, steel hand close tightly around his heart. Clint began to find it hard to breathe as another hand closed around his throat.

He was abruptly pulled from his turmoil when he felt Jamie shaking his arms roughly.

"Clint…? Clint, are you alright?!" Jamie asked anxiously. He saw the genuine worry in her grey eyes when he tore his gaze from Bobbi and felt a slight pang of guilt, which he brushed off.

"…I… Yeah, fine…" he croaked, looking down at his shoes. Jamie chewed her bottom lip.

"You're some gobshite," she said. Despite himself, Clint could not help but give a small smile.

"Gobshite?" he asked, bewildered.

"Gobshite: An idiot, foolish person or general eejit," she answered assuredly. Clint was still confused.

"Eejit?"

"See definition of 'gobshite'."

"What language are you speaking?" he asked, a confused smile playing om his lips.

"You better watch out, there's an education in the Irish version of English coming your way soon," Jamie joked. At least, Clint thought she was joking; he laughed anyway.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_5.10 PM_

Steve thought he saw a smile on Clint's lips as he unlocked the front doors and let him and a girl in. But he must have been dreaming as Clint's face instantly regained the emotionless, blank, empty look that one could only hope was a mask. Steve then noticed both people's wet hair and clothes clinging to them.

"Whoa! Bad out there?"

"Ya think, Rogers?!" Clint shot back as he hung his coat on a standing wooden coat rack.

"Just asking, Barton. Gosh…"

"Just answering, Rogers…"

Steve frowned at Clint's cutting tone.

"Where's Tasha?" Barton demanded, sitting in a chair near the bar.

"She's coming in later," Steve replied sternly, taking his place behind the bar. The girl peeled off her jacket and hung it on the same coat rack before crossing the room and sitting at the bar, though angling her body so she could talk to Clint and Steve.

"What can I get you?" Steve asked, picking up his cream dishcloth.

"Tea. Nice, warm, milky tea, please… Sorry I don't know your name," she said somewhat sheepishly.

"Steve Rogers."

"Jamie Hennessy."

They shook hands and Steve asked Clint what he wanted, only to be grunted at. Jamie was confused by Clint's anti-social behaviour but shrugged it off, turning back to Steve.

"I'd say you can get grumpy-drawers over there a cup of tea, as well."

Steve failed to keep his smirk hidden, Clint failed to keep his scowl hidden.

* * *

**Hello, my pretties! Too much? Yeah, too much :P… Hey, me again. I had much fun with this one and I hope you guys like it. Feel free to tell me what you thought in the reviews. Anyway, who pops up in this next chapter is up to you. Tell me who you want to see and I shall try to include them :)**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 6: She Will Be Loved**

* * *

_7.15 PM_

"On your left," Steve said as he whizzed past Sam, who was recalled from kitchen duty on the quiet nights when people didn't usually order food. Two beers in each hand, he almost trampled Natasha, arching his back at the last minute to avoid flattening the slight redhead. He set the beers down in front of a balding man in a tie and a dark-skinned man with an eyepatch- Sam's uncle, Nick Fury. Phil Coulson thanked Steve and the soft-spoken man returned to his rather one-sided conversation with Nick.

"Alright, alright, Phil. I get what you're saying, but can you _please_ stop saying it. Fifty times was good enough," Nick said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The man beside him finally relented and drank most of his beer in a few loud gulps.

"Rogers! Get yo ass over here!" Nick yelled. He was a man used to being in command, though you would not have thought so when he was in his green hoodie and jeans.

"Yes, _sir_," Steve said sarcastically.

"There's a game on tonight, mind putting it on?" Nick asked. Steve told him it was no problem and fished two of the many remotes out from under the counter. He pointed them at the flat screen above him and pressed several different buttons. None of them worked.

"Nat..." Steve whined. Natasha materialised at his side within seconds, startling the big blonde with her stealth.

"What?" she asked, a bored look on her face. Steve shook his hands with the controllers and Natasha sighed loudly.

"…The damn T.V's not switched on, dumbass," she stated, pinching the bridge of her nose. Steve felt the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Oh… Right- I knew that…" he said sheepishly as he fumbled around the bottom of the television.

Natasha could feel the impatience bubbling in her as she watched Steve hopelessly search for the on button. The man was extremely technologically challenged.

"Steve…"

"Yeah?"

"Give me a goddamn boost" she ordered. Steve smiled boyishly and bent over. Natasha jumped onto his strong back, desperately trying to ignore the toned muscles beneath her hands. Steve stood up as straight as he could to give Natasha more height. She reached up and found the small, round 'ON' button. The T.V flickered to life.

"Nice going, Natasha," Steve congratulated her. He bent over more to allow her to gently slide off, which she did quite gracefully.

"Someone 'round here needs to know to operate appliances, and you happen to be a slight technophobe." Natasha spoke as she put on a basketball game showing on ESPN. Steve gave a small smile at her ribbing. Then, as quickly as she had appeared beside him, she was gone.

"So, you ever gonna grow a pair and ask her out? Or are you just gonna pine like a lovesick puppy?" Nick asked, the smirk on his face looking strangely out of place. Phil smiled as he sipped his beer. Steve didn't even bother trying to protest, Nick could read people like a children's book.

"I don't know."

"Well, maybe you should figure it out." And with that last sentence it was clear that the conversation was finished.

Steve removed his dishcloth from his apron and returned to his station on the right side of the V-shaped bar. He balled it up and twisted it around his hand, a habit he had gotten into whenever he was in deep thought.

Gazing over at Natasha, he felt a familiar ache in his chest. She was serving a good friend of hers, Maria Hill, and her beautiful little smile was on her lips. It was smile reserved for a select few, only her closest friends. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle with the light the candle lighting beside her. He caught her eye and Natasha gave him a small wave, wiggling. her dainty fingers. Steve gave her a smile and a bold wink. Natasha bit her lip to stop herself from chuckling.

* * *

_7.45 PM_

"What do I have to do to get a drink around here?" boomed a familiar voice as the doors opened. Steve snapped around and grinned at his best friend. He rushed out from behind the bar, followed by Sam and Nat, and enveloped Bucky in a bear hug.

"Good to see you too, Stevie," Bucky said warmly, thumping his friend's back. Buck was in the U.S military and had been stationed in the Middle East until- well- until now. Stubble lined his jaw; his short, dark hair was tousled by the wind still howling outside. Yeah, Bucky had always had better luck with the ladies and even now, after returning from service he was handsome.

He and Sam shook hands and traded quips. But Steve saw Buck's face light up when Natasha neared.

"Hey, Natasha," Bucky said, his voice deeper. She smiled her little smile and looped her arms around his neck. Bucky hugged her tightly and buried his face in her hair.

Natasha felt his warm breath tickle her neck and smiled into his shoulder. It was harder than she remembered, colder. As if made of metal. She pulled back from Bucky ad looked him in the dark brown eyes.

"Bucky…?"

He knew what she was asking by her tone. He shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Sam. Rolling up the sleeve of his sweater, Steve heard Natasha take a sharp intake of breath at what the three of them saw. In the place of Bucky's left arm, there was a sophisticated metal prosthetic. But it was like no prosthetic Steve had ever seen as Bucky made a fist.

"My squad was attacked. Mine blew up beside me, two other guys were…" Bucky's voice cracked, his eyes shameful. Natasha wrapped her arms around Bucky and Steve put an arm around his shoulders. Sam just kinda stood there for a few seconds before muttering: _"Screw it" _to himself and entering in to the group hug.

* * *

_7.30 PM_

"Okay. Would you rather become principal of Johnson, or clean it?"

Jamie sat back in their booth, thoughtfully sipping her Coke as Clint smiled to himself and sipped his beer.

"Clean it," she said assertively. Clint was slightly surprised.

"Really? Don't want to be Mr. BossMan?"

Jamie smiled and laughed a little.

"Nah, that's a lotta stress I don't need. Besides, I actually like cleaning and I love history. And you'd be surprised the amount times cleaners have found kids crying in the bathrooms," she said, picking at the label. Clint sighed exasperatedly.

"What?"

"It's irritating how nice you are…"

Jamie was puzzled at his words.

"Umm… Thanks, I think." She smiled good-naturedly and Clint gave a little smirk.

"What's up, Yank?" Jamie asked, sitting forward. There was concern in her eyes.

"What d'you mean?" Clint asked innocently.

"You were staring into space out there in the pouring rain today, you've been somewhere else ever since…"

Clint got how deadly serious she was but he just couldn't resist. Not when she walked right into it.

"_Beauty queen of only 18, _

_She had some trouble with herself,_

_He was always there to help her,  
She always belonged to someone else…"_

The look of incredulity on Jamie's face convinced him to go on, miming an air guitar.

"_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door,_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more…"_

Clint's inner showman forced him to stand up and lean against Jamie's seat.

"_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner __**in the pouring rain,**_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile._

_And she will be loved,_

_And she will be loved…"_

"C'mon, you know the words." He tried his trademark charm and pulled her up by her hand.

"I don't like you right now…"

"_It's not always rainbows and butterflies.  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah!  
My heart is full and my door's always open,  
You come anytime you want, yeah..."_

He skipped a verse in order to get to the chorus quicker, Clint could see Jamie's act beginning to falter._  
_

"_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain-"_

Jamie finally joined in, and-boy- was he glad she did.

"_Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile…"_

Her voice her soft and sweet, it different greatly from Tasha's sultry tone. They sang the last lines together.

"_And she will be loved,  
And she will be loved,  
And she will be loved,  
And she will be loved."_

When they had finished, Jamie's hands were still clasped in Clint's. After a minute, he cleared his throat and sat back down, she followed his lead.

"So, where'd you learn to sing like that?" he asked taking final sip from his bottle.

"I didn't. Never been to a lesson in my life. Anyway, I don't even sing…" Jamie said sheepishly. Clint raised his eyebrows.

"Girl, you just did. Wasn't half bad either." He smiled again as he spoke, Jamie smiled down at her hands on the table. Then, she glanced at her phone.

"It's getting late, I should get going," she stated, suddenly very business-like.

"Yeah, you should. You've got school tomorrow, young lady," Clint joked. She smiled warmly at him as he stood up.

"I had fun today, Clint. We should hang out again soon."  
"Me too. Goodnight, Jamie."

They stood there for a second, unsure of how to officially end proceedings. They opted for an awkward handshake which both of laughed at before Jamie turned on her heel and headed out the double-doors, yanking her jacket off the coat-rack as she left.

Maybe they should hang out again…

* * *

**Hello, my internet friends! This slightly longer. I hadn't planned on introducing Bucky just yet, but you know, shit happens :) Anyway, I hope I did him and Fury justice. Let me know if I did in the reviews, along with any song suggestions. The song used in this was, obviously, 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5.**

**Happy Easter if you celebrate it, if not- Happy Sunday/Monday (it's possible, I'm told)**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 7: The A-Team**

_(ITALICS- _Steve, **BOLD****-** You'll see…)

* * *

11.30 PM

Steve pulled back the curtain draped in front of the wall of the left wing of Cap's. They rarely used the stage on the left, except for storing spare tables and chairs. But in the middle of the discarded furniture there was a beautiful grand piano. A thick layer dust had settled on the piano, it was years since Steve had played. Not since the death of his father, who had also been a Marine stationed overseas.

Steve pushed back chairs as he made his way toward the instrument. He brushed the dust off of the leather cushioned stool and sat down. Lifting the cover over the keys, Steve could not keep the childish grin from his face. His father had taught him to play when he was eight. Taking a steadying deep breath, Steve rested his fingers on the white keys. Seeing Nat and Bucky so close had sent alarm bells ringing and knifes pointed at his chest, threatening to tear through his heart. Heh, he always had been dramatic. Steve took another breath as began to play.

"_White lips, pale face,  
Breathing in snowflakes,  
Burnt lungs, sour taste.  
Light's gone, day's end,  
Struggling to pay rent.  
Long nights, strange men…"_

He sang with all the disappointment and sadness he had kept built up since the last time he played: after his father's funeral._  
_

"_And they say  
She's in the Class A Team,  
Stuck in her daydream.  
Been this way since eighteen,  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting,  
Crumbling like pastries.  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us!  
Cause we're just under the upper hand…"_

Steve began to remember the keys and became more animated as he continued, losing himself in the heartfelt music.

* * *

11.30 PM

Sam had left earlier to give Bucky a ride back the his apartment building, the same one both Steve and Sam lived in. That left Natasha and Steve to close up, at least it left Natasha to close up, Steve had disappeared. She gave the large office at the back a quick once-over before grabbing her leather jacket from the hook. She turned to leave through the back door but she heard something coming from the bar that stopped her. Music… Soft, lovely music. Natasha crept silently into the bar, she was slightly surprised by what she saw. In the three and a half years she'd known him, Natasha had never heard him play piano **or **sing, Steve had never even mentioned it. Natasha tiptoed slowly from behind the countertop and set her bag down. Watching Steve's head nod as he moved his hand along the keys, it was clear he loved playing. She moved closer to the stage, carefully avoiding the dark tables.

"_And go mad for a couple grams,  
And she don't want to go outside tonight.  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland,  
Or sells love to another man.  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly,  
Angels to fly…"_

Steve was actually pretty good, his voice was soft and his hands moved deftly along the keys. To think a man his size could play something so gentle, so soft. Natasha was captivated for a minute but when he opened his mouth to start another verse, she sang instead, making Steve jump.

"**Ripped gloves, raincoat.  
Tried to swim and stay afloat.  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes,  
Weary-eyed, dry throat.  
Call girl, no phone…"**

Steve knew that Nat could sing. She would hum and sing softly as she served patrons and weaved around tables. Her voice was as beautiful as her eyes, she had a sultry tone. Strangely, her voice matched the way she looked, if that made any sense. She made her way onto the stage as Steve played on. His heartbeat began to increase as she sat beside him on the stool.

"**And they say,  
She's in the Class A Team,  
Stuck in her daydream.  
Been this way since eighteen,  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries.  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us!  
Cause we're just under the upper hand…"  
**

"_And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly…"_

They answered each other as the song wore on. Steve began looking less at the piano and more at than smiling girl beside him. Natasha was in her element, eyes closed and her little smile on her lips. She swayed in time to the music, playfully bumping Steve's shoulder with her own. He chuckled and bumped her back.

"**An angel will die,  
Covered in white.  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life.  
This time, we'll fade out tonight,  
Straight down the line…"**

Natasha opened her eyes and found herself and Steve gazing at each other. Steve played on through the instrumental but kept his blue orbs firmly fixed on Nat's emerald eyes. Pressed closely together on the small stool, Steve could feel her breath on his face and she his breath on hers. He started on the chorus but his soft voice was little more than a whisper now. Having Natasha so close forced him into a whisper, as if he was afraid to scare her off. But she did not go anywhere, she didn't even move inch on the stool.

Steve played the last keys gently, closing his eyes for the final note. He forgot how close they were, all he could think about was… well, nothing. He kind of went blank for a second. Steve leant forward slightly as did Natasha. She could smell his cologne, it was one of her favourite smells. Natasha loved it when he rushed past her and she would smell it in the displaced air. They leant in further and closed the gap.

Steve wrapped arm around Natasha's waist and pulled her closer, she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Suddenly, one of their arms hit off the keys, making both of them jump. They burst into laughter immediately, though Natasha stood up after thirty seconds. She cleared her throat as she collected her bag.

"I-uh- I should go," she said. Steve laughed as he got up and followed her, he had never **ever** heard Nat stammer before.

"You want a ride home?" he asked. She smiled a little.

"No, I'm okay tonight. My car's out back," she replied. Natasha turned to leave through the back but Steve decided to do something extremely reckless and perhaps life-threatening. As Natasha was about to go through the gap between the bar, Steve caught her elbow and pulled her back, kissing her once more. She kissed him back, resting her hand behind his head. Then, after a minute or two, she broke away and turned on her heel

"Good night, Steve," she said as she walked straight out the back door. Natasha didn't turn around but Steve could sense he smiling.

"Sweet dreams, Nat."

But she was already gone.

* * *

9.45 AM

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK, GET YOUR BACKSIDE UP HERE THIS SECOND!"

"Well, shit…" Tony muttered at Pepper's yells. He picked up a dirty rag from his workbench and wiped his oily hands.

"That sounds delightful," Bruce said, not looking up from the tablet he was holding. Tony said nothing but gave a thin, forced smile at his 'science bro.'

"What did you do this time, Tony?" Tony detected a hint of a smile in Bruce's question.

"I don't even know. Wish me luck, Brucey Boy," Tony replied as he trekked up the stairs from his workshop. He was greeted by the sight of Pepper sitting at a marble topped island in the middle of the kitchen, surrounded by three different celebrity gossip magazines and two laptops.

"Hey, Pep. Do something different with your hair today? Looks great." Tony tried his best to look innocent as he crossed the room, Pepper continued to glare at him.

"Not hair, then. New jacket? Beautiful."

She slowly turned one of the laptops around to face him, it was displaying a website dedicated to 'the latest in celeb gossip!". As he got closer, Tony saw the headline across the screen:

_**DOES TONY STARK HAVE A NEW GIRL?!**_

_Reports are suggesting that billionaire Tony Stark may have a new leading lady after he was snapped leaving a diner arm in arm with an unknown lady…_

He didn't bother reading anymore.

"Pepper, believe me. This is all a misunderstanding, I was being tailed by cameras, she was my cover!" Tony tried to convince Pepper. She stood up, Tony braced himself for the oncoming onslaught.

"I know that, but they sure as hell don't!" she exclaimed, pointing at the different forms of media laid out on the island.

"Do you have any idea what kind of PR headache this creates?! And what about that poor girl? Jesus Christ, Tony!" Pepper jabbed a finger in his chest, just above the circle of light shining through the fabric of his T-shirt.

"You better fix this!" she said. Tony was aghast.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked. Pepper looked at him sternly before turning to gather everything up.

"I've already sent out a couple of statements explaining what happened. It's down to you to make it up to that girl and maybe the guy in the photo, go find her before the press do," Pepper advised. Tony closed his mouth and nodded like a scolded child.

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" Pepper called out to the A.I butler.

"Yes, Miss Potts?" a polite voice answered.

"Make sure Tony does what he's told."

"I will, ma'am."

"Thank you," she said politely. Her tone changed when she turned back to Tony.

"I've got a meeting in D.C, I'll be back tonight. Fix this by then," she ordered. Tony gave an unfaltering smile.

"I will."

Pepper smiled back at him and pecked his cheek before walking through the door to the hallway.

"I love you," he called after her.

"I love you too, you idiot," she answered.

Tony smiled before clicking into business-mode. He turned around and headed back down to the workshop. Might as well drag Bruce into his shit, too. What are science bros for?

* * *

**Friends! Hello! I am fresh from the beach, it was sunny today (yay!). Longer one today, and- if I may say so myself- shit went **_**down…**_** Song used was Boyce Avenue's cover of The A-Team by Ed Sheeran. It's a magical cover, definitely check it out. That's it from me!**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 8: A Visit From an Asshole**

* * *

_1.10 PM_

Jamie was sitting down to enjoy a nice cup of coffee in the teacher's lounge at lunchtime with her legs propped up on the chair beside her when Wanda Maximoff and her brother, Pietro, joined her.

"Ahem…" Pietro cleared his throat as Wanda smirked and sat beside Jamie. Jamie sighed and wearily dragged her feet off of the chair. Truth was, she really was quite fond of the twins, they had first bonded over the mutual mocking of each of their accents.

"I was comfortable," Jamie said in mock annoyance.

"Now you must be ecstatic," Wanda replied, opening a bag of potato chips. She offered them to Pietro and Jamie, though both declined.

"How was P.E?" Jamie asked. Pietro sighed and ran a hand through his hair, a habit that made every girl under the age of eighteen, and some teachers, weak at the knees - so basically most females and a couple of males within Johnson.

"It is getting better. But may I ask you something?" Damn, that accent though.

"Sure."

"Do you ever feel the urge to throw some kids through a window?"

Jamie smiled knowingly.

"Pete, I teach History. That urge is what I feel pretty much all class."

The twins both taught P.E, though Pietro also had Geography across the hall from Jamie's History room and Wanda taught Art beside Jamie's Shop workshop on the ground floor. The sports hall was also on the same ground floor, yeah- they tended to spend a lot of time in their different rooms. The three of them chatted and joked until there was just ten minutes left in their forty minute lunch. That was when someone in the lounge checked the news app on their phone and discovered something in the _'celebrity'_ section.

"Oh my God!" someone shrieked. Wanda, Pietro and Jamie all looked over their shoulders.

"Jamie, get over here, you've got some explaining to do!" Sharon Carter, who was also Jamie's roommate, was holding the phone and there was a small group crowded around her iPhone.

Jamie and the twins got up to see what the hell was going on.

"Oh, shit…" Jamie muttered under her breath as Sharon thrust the screen into her face. It was definitely her on the screen, she and Tony Stark with Clint beside them. She looked at Wanda, to Sharon, to the screen and back again.

"It's not what it looks like!" Jamie exclaimed. Pietro took the phone from her hands and clapped a hand over his mouth to suppress his laughter, he handed it to Wanda who immediately passed it on without considering the photo. All the while Jamie stammered and flailed for the phone.

"C'mon guys! It- It was just to keep the press away. The guy's an asshole!" Jamie flailed for the phone, somehow it had made its way back to Pietro who was now holding the phone well out of her reach above his head. Jamie was about to tackle her friend when they heard a voice behind them.

"Well, that's polite…"

Everyone in the room turned to face the door.

"Can you believe this, Bruce? I came here to _apologize_." Tony Stark stood at the door of the lounge, an indignant look on his face as he removed his designer sunglasses and looked to his spectacled friend for support. The man who must have been Bruce massaged his temples.

"Tony…" Bruce said sternly. Tony cocked his head as if he was remembering something and crossed the room, ignoring the gaping mouths and stares.

"It's Jamie, right?" he asked the girl in front of him. She frowned at him and nodded. Tony fidgeted with his hands for a moment, sparing a glance at the crowd of teachers by the refrigerator. It dispersed immediately with people acting _natural_.

"It has come to my attention that this whole 'situation' with that diner photo may be somewhat stressful for you, as a uhh- to make amends I would like to-" He sighed heavily. "Invite you to my birthday party in Stark tower. You'll be receiving a written invitation in the mail. You can bring that Jeremy guy as your plus one." Tony finished speaking with an infuriatingly bored look on his face. Jamie decided she did not especially like this particular billionaire.

"Who's Jeremy?" she asked innocently.

"Urgh- You know, that guy you were on a date with. That Jeremy."

Jamie heard the whispers and sniggers going on behind her, she also caught a glimpse of Pietro glaring at Stark.

"Alright. Number 1: That was not a date. Number 2: His name is _Clint_, not _Jeremy_," she said, scowling at Tony.

"What? So I forgot the guy's name! Anyway, he looks like a _Jeremy_. I've been told I look like a _Robert_," he offered, shrugging. Jamie continued scowling. Tony gave one of his arrogant smirks and turned on his heel.

"Invitation should arrive tomorrow. Either you show or you don't!" he called after him, putting on his sunglasses.

The soft spoken man named Bruce, smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry about him, he's not that bad once you get to know him." He held his hand out to shake, Jamie obliged and smiled back.

"I'll take your word for it. Good luck."

And with that, poor Bruce left after his friend Tony. Jamie ran a hand through her hair and turned around to find a room full of her colleagues staring at her.

"I think I'll finish this in my room." She picked up her now cold coffee and headed out the door, head down and slightly humiliated.

* * *

_1.55 PM_

Jamie had never been so relieved by the lack of Wi-Fi in the school. Especially when your seventh period class contains mostly smart-asses such as Grant Ward, Antoine Triplett and Skye I-don't-remember-her-last-name.

"Okay, what do you guys know about the French Revolution?" Jamie asked in full Ms. Hennessy mode.

"Bunch of people with weird-ass names lost their heads?" a voice from the back sounded.

"Watch the language, Andy. But you are right about that last part. Anyone have an idea about the name part?" Jamie came out from behind her desk and sat on the front instead.

"Robby Spear?" Someone tried.

"Mary Ant-net?"

Jamie could feel her blood-pressure rising but forced a smile.

"Close but no. Robespierre and Marie Antoinette, I think they're what you're looking for."

* * *

_2.40 PM_

"What is that going to be?"

Jamie was startled by a familiar voice behind her. She jumped up from her workbench in her workshop and spun around, a piece of acrylic in her hand. She saw Pietro standing in the doorway, a smirk on his extremely nice face.

"The plan is for it to eventually be the body of a pretty simple car," Jamie replied, running her finger around the edges of the piece.

"So, no urge to throw a kid out the window right now?" she asked jokingly. Pietro laughed and crossed the room to her bench at the back.

"No, not right now."

Jamie smiled and hunched back over her bench, marking out the square piece of plastic with a sharpie.

"You will hurt back like that," Pietro said.

"Oh relax, I'll be fine," Jamie tried to convince him. She heard the screeching on chairs on the floor. When she glanced sideways, she saw Pietro holding a stool out to her. Jamie gave a small smile and took the stool.

"Thanks… Don't you have a class or something?"

"No, I finished last period. Wanda has 11th grade Art right now, so I decided to pay you a visit. That, and I saw you leave the teacher's lounge pretty quickly. Wanted to see you were alright." He could be so cute sometimes.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the concern though, Petey. And the stool, thanks for that too."

_Shut up, shut up, shut up. Just stop talking! _Jamie's thoughts berated her but 'Petey' just laughed.

"No problem, Jamie… I should probably go now, good luck with your car." Pietro smiled and waved as he left. Jamie could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. _Why do I have a love/hate relationship with the universe?_

* * *

_3.05 PM_

Clint didn't really know why he decided to visit Jamie at Johnson but he figured he wanted to check that she was okay. He had woken up just over two hours ago, while making breakfast (Cheerios) he saw the photo on E! news- Natasha had been watching but dozed off.

He greeted the nice old lady in the secretary's office and asked after Jamie Hennessy.

"She should be in E-53," the secretary answered with a smile and gave Clint clear directions when he looked extremely confused by the 'E' part. He went right out of the office and followed the pin-point instructions.

Clint arrived at a workshop-type room with the door wide open.

"Hey," he greeted. Jamie jumped and spun around.

"Oh, hey. What're you doing here?" she asked, smiling.

"Dropping by, I wanted to see how you were after the whole diner fiasco."

She made a face and shrugged.

"That asshole, Stark, dropped by today."

"And?"

Clint drew closer.

"He invited me to his birthday party at Stark Tower, do you want to come with?"

Clint was taken aback by her question.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He gave a cheeky smile, to which she replied with her own smirk.

"No, I have a plus one… But if you don't feel like going, I'm sure I can replace you." Jamie smiled. Clint narrowed his eyes.

"You know what, I couldn't put you through that trouble."

"You are _ever so_ thoughtful, Mr. Barton."

"Why thank you, Ms. Hennessy."

* * *

**Hey there! So, I'm not American so my school system is pretty different.**

**9.00: FIRST PERIOD**

**9.40: SECOND PERIOD**

**10.20: THIRD PERIOD**

**11.00: BREAK (time to get something to eat and go to lockers)**

**11.15: FOURTH PERIOD**

**11.55: FIFTH PERIOD**

**12.25: SIXTH PERIOD**

**13.05: LUNCH (what it says on the tin)**

**13.50: SEVENTH**

**14.30: EIGHT**

**15.00: NINTH**

**15.40: Get the hell home!**

**Yeah, that is probably what I'll use. Sorry for any inconvenience! You guys are so awesome, by the way! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, it means a lot! That's it from me…**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 9: Hey There, Delilah**

* * *

_3.40 PM._

Jamie tricked around with the acrylic while Clint watched her expertly move around the room, knowing exactly what she needed and where she would find it.

"So do you just use metal, or what?" Clint asked from where he sat on one of the student benches. There was three rows of double sided benches, Jamie's bench at the back did not have the side with the tools.

"Nah, I just use metal and plastic," she answered, not looking up from the piece she was filing. Jamie stood back from the vice holding the plastic, sighed and rolled her shoulders as the final bell for the day went.

"Urgh. Feck it anyway," she sighed. Clint breathed a laugh and hopped off the desk. Jamie picked up the tools scattered around the bench and rushed around putting them back.

"Throw me that jacket, would you?" she asked. Clint picked up a leather jacket strewn on the ground beside Jamie's bench and tossed it over to where she stood by the door.

"Do you wanna go do something?" Clint asked, joining her by the door.

"What do you have in mind?" Jamie asked. She ushered Clint out and locked the door behind them. He scratched the back of his neck.

"I was holding out the hope that you'd have something…" They said nothing as some students passed by, neither actually had anything in mind. Then Wanda appeared around the corner.

"Apparently we have a meeting right now. Melinda's room," she said wearily. Jamie groaned.

"Phil say why?" she asked.

"Something about the fundraiser coming up, he asked for everyone…" Wanda smiled sympathetically, she didn't necessarily want to spend more time at work.

"We better go. What about Pietro, I thought he went home?"

"He stuck around for it."

Jamie nodded. She followed Wanda down the corridors, yanking Clint behind her. She waved each of his questions and protests away.

"You're the one with nothing in mind." She would say.

* * *

_3.45 PM_

Eventually they reached their destined classroom and entered through the open yellow door. Clint followed the two girls to the back of the room. They sat on two desk while a guy with bluish-white hair sat in a chair in the gap between them. There was a whiteboard and projector at the front of the room, along with your standard teacher's desk and computer. Someone had also carried in a coffee machine and there was now a queue.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. If we could all sit somewhere." A balding man in a suit and tie stood at the front of the classroom. There was a murmur of activity as teachers ambled around for somewhere to sit. When there was quiet again, Suit and Tie spoke again.

"I'll keep this short and sweet, I know we all want to go home on a Tuesday evening. I called a faculty meeting because we need to organise a fundraiser. Funding's a little tight right now and we're stretched as it is, so if anyone has any ideas- now would be great..." he said leaning against the desk.

_4.25 PM_

A good deal of time passed with people suggesting bake sales, selling pieces made by Art and Shop classes and even an auction that was deemed too risky.

Clint noticed Wanda poking Jamie, she whispered in her colleague's ear, who in turn whispered something into the ear of guy between them.

"What about a concert-type thing?" Wanda asked. Suit and Tie looked doubtful.

"Hear us out, Phil… We could hold it in the auditorium, which means we already have the stage and lights and stuff. Some students and teachers could perform, maybe a singer or band from outside the school. And, we could sell tickets, people could donate and local businesses could sponsor it. We could hold it just before Spring Break. Think about it…"

Phil tilted his head in thought for a few minutes.

"I've definitely heard worse. But who here would be willing to perform?"

"Jasper does magic tricks!" someone yelled.

"Not when I'm sober!"

Everyone laughed but Jamie could see Phil was losing faith in the concert.

"Clint can sing, he plays guitar too…" she said, pointing to the man behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Phil asked.

"I was dragged here against my will," Clint replied. Phil shrugged as if it was not that first time he'd heard that today.

"Would you be willing to do this?"

"I guess…"

Clint's lukewarm response did not instil much confidence in Jamie, though it was good enough for Phil.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. We have our first act. I'll stick a sign-up sheet in the teacher's lounge tomorrow, if you're feeling brave, reckless, or both; go ahead and sign up. Wanda, Pietro, Jamie, it's up to you guys to get sponsors. Sharon and Melinda, you guys can handle the sale of tickets at Johnson and outside. Now, anyone want to take care of donations?" Phil asked, folding his arms.

Jamie turned around to face Clint and mouthed 'Stark.' Clint's face grew into an evil smirk in agreement.

"Phil, I think I might know someone, give me a few weeks..." Jamie said. Phil rubbed his hands together and stood up from his table.

"Alright. We have two months to get this thing up and running… What are you guys doing here? Get your asses home!"

Everyone laughed at their boss's joking attempted at replicating the principal that had retired before school started again. Wanda, her brother and Jamie stood speaking together for a few minutes until Jamie tore herself away to meet Clint at the door.

"Anywhere in mind now?" she asked, smirking.

"I'm hungry, let's go…"

* * *

_5.10 PM_

Clint had picked out a fast food place a half-hour drive away from Johnson. Now he was digging into a cheeseburger like there was no tomorrow, while Jamie was enjoying her medium fries.

"So." Clint paused to swallow before continuing. "I guess I've booked my first concert."

Jamie smiled.

"Thanks again. It means so much, I really appreciate it, we all do. Money's tight right now but I think this fundraiser could change that." She could not keep the excitement from her voice. Clint took another bite.

"Do you play anything?" he asked. Jamie nodded.

"Drums, Cajon, ukulele and a little guitar." Clint's mouth dropped open.

"Ukulele? You play ukulele?"

"Yeah." Jamie smiled. Clint put down his burger and stood up, grabbing his coat.

"What _are_ you doing?" Jamie asked tiredly.

"You play the ukulele… You don't just drop a bomb like that and walk away. C'mon."

She sighed and stood up.

"I _really_ shouldn't be so trusting…"

* * *

_5\. 20 PM_

Clint knew he could find it, he just had to… _find it_. Jamie was watching television in the living room while Clint searched for the ukulele Natasha had brought back from a trip to Hawaii. Eventually, he found it under his bed, but not before he hit his head on the wooden frame.

"Found it!" he yelled to the person in the next room. Clint reappeared with a purple ukulele with multi-coloured palm trees along the neck.

"Oh for God's sake!" Jamie exclaimed through a smile. Clint took a bow and handed it to her.

"What do you want me to do with it?" she asked as he sat beside her. Clint laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Make a freaking omelette! What d'you think, genius?" he said. Jamie chewed her bottom lip and fidgeted with a finger on her left hand.

"Fine… But you have to turn around!" she said quickly. Clint was slightly confused.

"Please?"

He sighed heavily and sat facing the opposite way.

Jamie took a deep breath and strummed on the strings of the uke.

"_Hey there, Delilah  
What's it like in New York city?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But, girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes, you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear, it's true…"_

Clint could practically hear her smiling. She was good, really good.

"_Hey there, Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance._

_I'm right there if you get lonely,  
Give this song another listen.  
Close your eyes,  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise.  
I'm by your side…"_

It had been a long while since Jamie last played. She looked down at her fingers as she played, failing to notice Clint turning around_  
_

"_Hey there, Delilah  
I know times are gettin' hard,  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this tiny guitar.  
We'll have it good,  
We'll have the life we knew we would.  
My word is good…_

Clint laughed at her _**tiny guitar**_ part. Jamie did not expect to enjoy playing this much. She could remember the last time she played: three years ago. She was an astonishingly different person at that time. But when one had gone through what she had, they would never be the same again.

Clint was immensely proud of himself to have discovered Jamie's unlikely talent. She was a very unusual person. A history teacher that played four instruments, could sing as sweetly as anyone's business, but who also protested that they did not sing at all. Very peculiar. _  
_

"_Hey there, Delilah,  
You be good, and don't you miss me._

_Two more years and you'll be done with school,  
And I'll be makin' history like I do,  
You know it's all because of you,.  
We can do whatever we want to.  
Hey there, Delilah, here's to you,  
This one's for you…  
_

Clint clapped when she had finished, making Jamie jump which was quite hilarious.

"You're very good at playing a tiny guitar."

* * *

**Hey, there. I like your hair! I enjoyed this one, make sure to tell me what you thought in the reviews, I love getting your feedback. Song used tonight was Max Schneider's (MAX) cover of 'Hey There, Delilah' by the Plain White T's. I am done for one night!**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 10: Fall in Love Everyday with Someone New**

* * *

_Wens. 11.30 AM_

Steve felt his stomach flip with nerves as he walked up the corridor to Natasha's apartment, Tuesday and Wednesday were the days Cap's closed and were the only days Steve and Sam did not see Natasha. Steve had not seen her since Monday night, she wasn't answering his calls but he knew they needed to sort some things out. That was why he was making his way to Nat's flat. Taking a deep breath when he reached number 132, Steve knocked on the door three times and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

He heard movement behind the door as someone looked through the keyhole. The door opened to reveal Natasha, barefoot, without make-up and in a pair of grey sweat pants and what must have once been one of Clint's hoodies. It was safe to say she hadn't been expecting a visit from her boss.

"Hey," Steve said, smiling. Natasha failed to hide a yawn.

"Hi," she replied, not moving from the door.

"Loving the outfit, Nat…" This cracked Natasha's stoic expression, she gave a laugh and smiled.

"You should have seen me in my onesie last night, I was really something. It had a hood."

"I'm sure you were lovely," Steve laughed. Natasha smiled once more before suddenly remembering something.

"Did you need something? Is everything alright?" she asked. He scratched the back of his neck.

"I-uhh- I don't know… Can you tell me?" Steve asked. Natasha massaged the back of her neck.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"It was just a kiss, Steve…"

"Was it?"

They bickered back and forth for a few minutes. Natasha protested that it was a fluke, Steve argued and kept asking why she had kissed him back.

"We were both tired, Bucky was back, you were amazing at the piano- Just blame it on the exhaustion and adrenalin and let's move on!" she said, exasperated.

"So you're convinced that it was just a fluke, a once off, then?!" he threw back. Natasha gave one of those irritating, frustrated smiles.

"One hundred percent!"

Steve returned the smile.

"Then you won't mind this?!"

"Mind wha-"

But Steve cut her off when his lips crashed into hers. Natasha was shocked initially but snaked her arms around his neck. Steve wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his other hand on her cheek. They jumped apart suddenly when they heard a door open down the hall. Natasha grabbed a fistful of Steve's T-shirt and pulled him inside her apartment, slamming the door behind him. Steve was slightly unnerved by her surprising strength.

"I would appreciate it if you gave me a little warning next time…" she hissed. Steve smirked.

"It's the only confirmed way to shut you up," he said. Natasha narrowed her eyes but Steve could see a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Wait a second, next time?" he asked, smirking.

Natasha had never seen the cocky smirk that was on Steve's face before, she had mixed feelings about it. She pointed a finger at Steve's face, inches from his nose.

"Seeing as you _never_ drop _anything_, I can tell this will be no different." Nat took a deep breath.

"Why don't we give this a trial run? One month. If it goes well we can consider a full-time thing; if not, no harm done. Deal?" She held out her hand. Steve smirked and shook it.

"Deal." They stood looking at each other seriously for a few seconds.

"You guys are so weird…" a voice croaked from behind them. Clint was standing in the doorway of his room, watching the proceedings. Steve went pink while Natasha stood to her full 5ft 3 height and glared her best friend straight in the eye.

"Shouldn't you be playing somewhere, not skulking around here." Clint waved her scolding away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm fucking going, Jesus Christ…"

And with that he marched out, guitar slung across his back, sound equipment in both hands. Natasha massaged her temples.

"I can feel myself morphing into his mother…"

* * *

_11.55 AM_

There was a bite in the air as Clint made his way to a different destination. Today he was going to play outside a park. He set up his equipment and laid out his soft guitar case on the pavement. People rushed by in a hurry to get to work, Clint sometimes envied them with their secure place in a warm office but other times he pitied them. He was sure that most of them had never dreamed about typing away at a keyboard for thirty years.

Clint quickly put all those thoughts behind him as he stepped up to his microphone and took a deep breath.

"_Don't take this the wrong way,  
You knew who I was every step that I ran to you.  
Only blue or black day,  
Electing strange perfections in any stranger I choose._

_Would things be easier if there was a right way?_  
_Honey there is no right way!"_

Three women in plain clothes stopped to listen, each throwing him a few coins. Clint winked at them as the tossed him the change.

"_And so I fall in love just a little, oh, a little bit  
Every day with someone new.  
I fall in love just a little, oh, a little bit every day with someone new,  
I fall in love just a little, oh, a little bit every day with someone new,  
I fall in love just a little, oh, a little bit every day with someone new…"  
_

A few more people stopped, a few more coins were tossed.

"_There's an art to life's distractions,  
Somehow escapes the burning weight the art of scraping through.  
Some like to imagine  
The dark thrills of someone else I guess any thrill will do…_

_Would things be easier if there was a right way?  
Honey there is no right way!"  
_

The art of scraping through was something Clint had mastered. There was a few more people standing around listening to him.

"_And so I fall in love just a little, oh, a little bit,  
Every day with someone new.  
I fall in love just a little, oh, a little bit every day with someone new,  
I fall in love just a little, oh, a little bit every day with someone new,  
I fall in love just a little, oh, a little bit every day with someone new…"  
_

Clint genuinely began to enjoy himself as he played. People were smiling and nodding in time to the music. Some even through in a few bills. So, Clint decided to take some of the advice given to him by Jamie, the weird history teacher. He opened his mouth and smiled as he sang.

"_Love with every stranger the stranger the better,  
Love with every stranger the stranger the better,  
Love with every stranger the stranger the better,  
Love with every stranger the stranger the better,  
Love with every stranger the stranger the better,  
Love with every stranger the stranger the better._

I fall in love just a little, oh, a little bit every day with someone new."

The large crowd around him erupted into applause as he finished. Some people asked him his name and where else he played. Clint told them about Cap's and they left to continue their business, each promising to return if he was still playing later, which he would be. Clint took a sip from the water bottle he brought with him and started on another song.

"_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you…"_

* * *

**How are you all today? This was great fun for me, I hope you enjoyed it! Next time, you'll see Jamie giving Clint an education in Irish English, have urban dictionary at the ready. What do you make of Steve and Nat giving it a trial run? This could go two ways…**

**Songs used today were '**_**Someone New'**_** by Hozier and the beginning of **_**'Wonderwall' **_**by Oasis, one of my all-time favourites. Let me know what you guys think of this so far in the reviews. Now, excuse me while I freak out over Man Utd VS Man City. C'mon Utd!**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 11: Jet Black Mustang**

* * *

_Stark Tower, 12.35 PM_

Pepper wandered through the halls of Stark Tower during her break, hoping to locate Jane, Maria, Betty and maybe even Bobbi. Eventually she opened a door on the left and hit the jackpot with all four. To be honest, she probably should have checked Maria's office first, but she was tired and just about functioning with her thermos of coffee.

Maria was sitting in her charcoal swivel chair her feet propped up on her desk- a strangely casual position for her. The two scientists sat on the brown couch opposite the desk and Bobbi had somehow managed to perch herself on the back of said couch. All four turned to face the door when their blonde friend entered.

"I can see lots of hard work going on in here," Pepper said with a smile as she dragged the fold out chair in the corner to beside the couch.

"I was just about to say the same thing, Pep," Maria threw back. They all smiled once more.

"So, what are we talking about?" Pepper asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Love lives…" Bobbi answered with a mixture of exasperation and humour.

"Or lack thereof," Betty piped up. Everyone laughed.

"That's not true. From what I hear from R&amp;D, Dr Banner was his eye on you," Jane said. "Anyway, no guy equals just fine."

Betty rolled her eyes.

"Easy for you to say, you have Mr Big, Blonde and Beefy… What I mean is it'd be nice to have somebody. Not absolutely necessary but it'd still be nice."

Jane and Betty bickered back and forth as the other three continued to speak.

"What about you, Bob? Seeing anyone?" Pepper's question drew the tallest woman's attention away from the scientists.

"Yeah. Lance, he's from England," she said.  
"How'd you meet?" Maria asked, picking at her nails. Bobbi smiled down at her hands.

"You know those multi-story parking garages?"

They nodded.

"Yeah, well. I was on my out of one, but the barrier wasn't rising so I got out and went to the office beside the exit. Lance was the only guy on duty. Anyway, we got into this huge argument over whose fault it was, he eventually realised he was wrong and insisted on buying me dinner."

For a few minutes the only thing to be heard was the bickering between Jane and Betty.

"We need to get out more…" Maria said.

"I agree, Miss Hill. What about Saturday night at Cap's?" Pepper suggested. There was a few murmurs of approval and it was left to Pepper and Maria to organise.

"How spontaneous of you, Pep…" Bobbi teased. "Stark is starting to rub off on you."

Pepper shot her a 'don't go there' look.

"Tony is… well he's Tony. One minute he's the sweetest guy in the world, the next I find fifty waffles on the ceiling of the kitchen, shouting: 'Go square potato things, be free!' at one of his modified toasters." She sighed while the rest of her friends burst into laughter.

"Could Darcy come along? She gets a little paranoid when she's home alone. One time, Thor forgot his key and climbed in the window. Darcy freaking tased him. He was still jerking the next morning…" Jane lamented.

The five women gossiped for a while until the conversation inevitably turned to the previous day's photograph.

"So do you have any idea who it is?" Maria asked, peeking out from behind her shoes.

"JARVIS ran a web search. You guys remember Jamie Hennessy, from Saturday night?"  
…Nothing…

"The nice girl with the funny accent…? Brought over the drinks for Darce?"

There was a universal sound of 'oh yeahs.'

"No way! That poor girl! Wasn't she a teacher?" Betty exclaimed.

"Yeah at Johnson High, my nephew goes there," Maria said.

"Wait, didn't she leave with the singer?" Jane asked. Pepper subtly glanced sideways to gauge Bobbi's reaction at the mention of her ex. There was nothing, she just stayed silent and glanced down at her hands resting on her lap.

"And the plot thickens," Maria stated.

* * *

_1\. 35 PM_

"_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._

_Whoa, oh, oh_

_Whoa, oh, oh,_

_I'm radioactive,_

_Radioactive."_

Clint finished strumming on his guitar and heard clapping behind him.

"Pretty good, Yank. I like that song anyway, but good choice."

He smiled and turned to face Jamie standing with her hands stuffed into the pockets of her black leather jacket. However, his expression changed when he saw Band-Aid on her left cheek. Clint's hand rushed to her cheek but he quickly withdrew his hand when his fingers brushed against her cheek.

"What happened to you?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Ahh, it's a long story. There was a fight in the workshop, tried stupidly to break it up, one of the guys caught me with a piece of ragged aluminium," Jamie explained, shifting on her feet. Clint sucked in a breath.

"You alright?"

She sighed and gave her lopsided smile. That smile was going to be a problem for him, and those eyes too.

"Yeah, grand. Phil let me go home and I pretty sure that punk is getting expelled, suspended at least."

They walked together to where Clint had set up.

"Quick question?"

"Shoot."

"What does 'grand' mean?" he asked through a laugh. Jamie smiled again.

"Grand: Fine, okay, alright. The quintessential Irish word. We use it to answer 'How are you?' type questions," she answered. Clint laughed as he gathered the notes and loose change from his guitar case.

"Anything else I should know?" he asked. Jamie folded her arms.

"Hmm… I'll have to think about that. Maybe some Gaelic Irish words. I should probably compose a glossary or dictionary… Might as well start now. Okay, so 'banjaxed' means broken or really tired. We say 'fierce' for 'very,' for example. Fierce funny, fierce scary…"

Clint laughed as she went on.

"One of the best compliments you can get is 'sound.' It means that you're a good person, y'know reliable, trustworthy."

"Am I 'sound'?" Clint asked, sitting on one speaker. Jamie smiled and sat beside him. He moved over to the edge to give her more room.

"I don't know you that well. But, you do seem to be pretty 'sound'." She smiled at him again as they stayed silent for a few seconds. Suddenly, the sound of an engine revving interrupted them. They glanced sideways to see a Mustang speed up the street.

"Huh, a jet black Mustang," Jamie remarked,

"A jet black Mustang… A jet black Mustang." Clint let the words roll off his tongue as he repeated them. A jet black Mustang; Jamie's smile.

"_**She had to drive a jet black Mustang, **_

_**Look at me with that smile…"**_

Clint paused as he sang, trying to find the next lyric. It was the girl beside him who piped up next.

"_Do that flip back hair thing; summer girl style."_

Clint glanced at Jamie, who smiled back with a shrug. He repositioned himself on the speaker and sat sideways so that he could play his guitar. He messed around with the chords as he continued to make up the words.

"_**Yeah, she knew what she was doing to me,**_

_**Oh and she was right…"**_

Jamie laughed when he got stuck.

"_And there goes my plan,_

_My day, But that's okay._

_She's got some way of making me wanna stay-"_

"_**Right here, right now**_

_**Hanging out on the passenger side.."**_

Clint paused for a few minutes, so did Jamie, until she snapped her fingers.

"_She drives it like she's stolen it and she ain't coming back,_

_It's hard to keep up with her when she's moving so fast,_

_But if you're gonna lose your heart,_

_You wanna lose it like that,_

_In a jet black Mustang…"_

They laughed together as Clint plucked the strings experimentally.

"_**Maybe it's the code red lipstick,**_

_**High heels with that dress.**_

_**Maybe it's the way she wears it**_

_**That makes me such a mess.**_

_**Maybe it's the way she laughs **_

_**And talks to me like she's known me my whole life,**_

_**That I like, yeah."**_

Jamie sat back and listened to the musician beside her as he sang.

"_**Oh, and there goes my cool**_

_**Everything that I thought I knew.**_

_**The second that she rolled up,**_

_**You know, she had the windows down**_

_**Hanging out,**_

_**Singin' out loud,**_

_**Ready to get outta town,**_

_**Get outta town!"**_

Jamie smiled as she watched the expression on Clint's face. It was like a child playing with his favourite toy and having no bedtime. Though he got stuck agin after repeating the _'She drives it like she's stolen _it' part. Jamie sighed and helped him out.

"_Whoa, pedal down sharp,_

_Turn the radio loud,_

_Little Miss 0 to 60,_

_You know she can't get enough._

_You can call it what you want to_

_But it's looking like love._

_In a jet black Mustang…"_

Clint finished strumming on his guitar and just looked at the woman in front of him, brows furrowed. She smiled self-consciously.

"What?"

He gave a little smirk.

"You play four instruments, you sing, you write lyrics but you're a high school history teacher… I don't know what else to say," Clint replied, an amused look of confusion on his face as he scratched the stubble on his chin.

"… Guess I'm a little weird, then." She smiled.

"Guess you are. But you're sound, though."

* * *

**There you have it! Clint learns Irish English, Pepper finds friends, Tony sets potato things free. Everyone's happy! I used a pretty unknown song in this, 'Jet Black Mustang' by Hunter Hayes, along with 'Radioactive' from Imagine Dragons. It's pretty good so check it out. Let me know what you thought in the reviews ;)**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 12: Awesomely, Ridiculous You...**

* * *

_Wens. 6.35 PM_

Bucky trudged up the corridor, two plastic grocery bags in each hand, a few irritating strands of hair falling into his face. He was going to need a haircut pretty soon. Bucky dipped his fingers into his trouser pocket and fumbled around for his keys. Once he had grasped the keys, he pulled them out but was immediately startled when a door behind him opened. He dropped everything in his hands, keys and bags, and whirled around to see a girl pointing something that looked suspiciously like a Taser at him.

"Whoa! Whoa, Darcy! I come in peace!" Bucky yelled, his hands stretched out toward his assailant. Darcy lowered her weapon when she recognised the man before her. Within a second, her arms were around his neck.

"You're back!" she exclaimed gleefully. Bucky laughed.

"What d'you think, Darce?" he asked with a smirk. She squeezed him tight for a few minutes before eventually realising that she had been going somewhere.

"So, where are you headed?" Buck asked taking the groceries through his door and into the kitchen he shared with Steve and Sam and gesturing to the camera swinging around Darcy's neck with each step.

"Out. I was hoping to find something or someone worth a photograph," she informed him. Bucky nodded.

"Sounds fun," he said, looking at Darcy from under his brow as he put a carton of milk in the square fridge.

"You can tag along, if you want."

"Really? Thanks, Darce!" he said. Bucky grabbed his coat after putting away the groceries and they headed down the corridor and eventually out of the building.

They chatted together as they walked. Every now and then Darcy would stop, take a photo, frown, and delete it. Bucky, Steve and Darcy had grown up together, they were inseparable until high school ended. Then Buck left for the army, Steve and Darcy went to college, and they all grew apart. When Bucky came home, he stayed with Steve and Sam but he always seemed to miss Darcy slightly more than his best friend and even Natasha.

Suddenly, the small girl beside him stopped and aimed her lens at a boy on the other side of the road. The kid had an oversized grey hoodie on with the hood pulled up and a pair of big headphones on. But on his back there was a full black schoolbag and in his hand he was holding a thick Algebra textbook. Darcy focused on the young teenager and Bucky heard the click of the lens as she took the photo. They stopped walking and sat on a bench as Darcy tricked around with her Nikon camera.

"What was so special about that kid?" Bucky asked, pulling up his collar to protect his neck from the damp, cool night air.

"I'll show you," Darcy replied. She held camera out to him, a black and white photo on the small screen. Bucky carefully took the camera as she positioned herself nearer to him, throwing a few locks of her unruly brown curls off her face. She pointed the photograph with her little finger.

"Imagine this same kid minus the school stuff," she instructed, blocking the schoolbag off. "Now he looks like a pretty sketchy character, a kid up to no good. Hood up, hands in his pockets."

She removed her finger.

"But the bag and the book. They add a different level to this guy, they go against the stereotype. In fact, they add a new level of _truth_ to the photo. You know, breaking the mould, the stereotype. That's what photos should do: Capture the truth."

Darcy's brown eyes lit up as she spoke, prompting Bucky to smile fondly at her enthusiasm as he handed back the Nikon. They walked on and Darcy began to take more photographs, even snapping a quick one of Bucky when they stopped for hotdogs.

"What was that for?" he asked. Darcy rolled her eyes and showed Buck the picture of himself. He was staring off into the distance, his eyes stormy, with a tiny dab of mustard on his bottom lip and a bun with a sausage in his gloved left hand. His hair sticking up at angles and his stubble unshaven. Darcy decided it was one of her favourites. She looked around with her camera ready , searching for another scene. She eventually settled on a young couple walking in front of her and Bucky. They had their backs to the camera and their heads were turned toward each other. The man was much taller than his girlfriend, his arm was looped around her shoulders and he was looking down at her with his head tilted and a fond smile on his lips. He was rolling his eyes at something the small woman beside him was saying. She had her left arm around his waist and was gesturing with her right hand while trying to explain her point. There was a daring smile on her lips and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Darcy took the photo and gazed at it. The couple seemed to be opposites, with the man's height and blonde hair, and the woman's slight frame and fiery curls. Bucky had left Darcy's side to throw away a napkin, Darcy offered him the camera when he returned. He took it happily but his smile faltered when he recognised the couple. Tasha and Steve.

Bucky knew he had no right to feel jealous, he knew Steve had been crazy over Natasha since he met her. Nat and Bucky had been on a few dates and nothing ever came from them. But still… He did feel a little pang but got over it quick enough to appreciate Darcy's photograph. It was certainly very _Steve and Nat_, they were probably in the middle of an argument that the latter was probably winning- judging by the smile on Stevie's face. Bucky smiled down at the small screen and then at the brunette beside him as he handed her back the Nikon.

"You're pretty good at this, Darce," he said as they walked on.

"Thanks. I've got a blog but I'm still at Duncan's Diner. Blog's getting pretty popular though," she replied, stuffing her hands into the pockets and burying her chin in her quirky yellow and pink polka-dot scarf.

"Oh yeah? What's it called?" Bucky asked, interested.

"_Seen on the Streets_. It's on Tumblr," Darcy replied. Bucky whistled.

"Tumblr's a scary place…" he stated jokingly.

"Bucky Barnes afraid of the fangirls of Tumblr. Startling news!" Darcy pretended to hold a microphone and put a finger to her right ear. Her fellow brunette laughed and rolled his eyes. They continued on the way to nowhere in a comfortable silence until Darce piped up once more.

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Go ahead…"  
"When you walk through airport security, does the metal detector go off? And, if so, do you just hold up your left hand for a High-5?"

Bucky burst into stunned laughter. Only Darcy could ask him that question without offending him. And only Darcy would be serious about getting an answer.

"How did you-"

"I felt it when I hugged you. I didn't want to upset you by bringing it up, so I waited for you to say something. That question was burning away inside my mind for, like, an hour."

Bucky smiled and pulled Darcy into another tight hug.

"Thanks…" he whispered.

"For what?" she asked, befuddled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"For being you. Awesomely ridiculous you…"

Bucky didn't see Darcy's warm smile.

"You've gone soft on me, Barnes. Gonna have to toughen you up."

* * *

_7\. 35 PM_

"Natasha, for the last time, I am not bringing out that dusty karaoke machine." Steve tried to bring their hour-long discussion to a close. It didn't work.

"But think about it, Rogers. We could make a killing!" Natasha protested.

"No. I don't think it even works anymore."

"Awww. You're no fun," she sulked.

"Why do you think we're friends with Tony Stark?"

"You make a good point. I hear his birthday is next month."

Steve sighed, prompting Natasha to laugh. Tony always held the after-after-party at Cap's. Only he, Pepper, Rhodey, Natasha, Steve, Sam and few friends would be there. Small crowd + a lot of alcohol = big mess to clean up. But it was always entertaining, to say the least.

"I'll go ahead an order the whiskey and wine already," Steve said dryly. Natasha smirked. The walked for another few minutes before turning back and heading home.

Steve walked Natasha back to her apartment and to mock their earlier agreement, he held out his hand to shake. Natasha rolled her eyes and took his hand but pulled him close and pecked his lips.

"Goodnight, you idiot," she said.

"Goodnight, Nat. Joke's on you, I'm your idiot."

Natasha laughed as she closed the door on _her _grinning idiot.

* * *

**Friends, hello! How are we all today? I hope you enjoyed Darcy and Bucky. They were a little experiment so let me know what you thought of them. As for the other two… I really love writing their banter. You guys can chose who you want to see next by telling me in the reviews.**

**Happy Weekend!**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 13: A Little Messy**

* * *

_3.55 PM_

The first thing Sam did when Steve opened the doors of Cap's was turn on the favoured radio station of all three of them: Asgard FM. Sam ran to the radio sitting atop the counter, switched it on and fiddled around with the dials. After some static, he eventually heard the familiar voice of the host and turned the volume to the loudest so that he could hear it in the kitchen.

_"Hello there, friend listeners! I am Thor, and you are listening to Thursdays with Thor on Asgard FM!"_ boomed the jocund host. Natasha pushed the doors open as Thor played the first song of his show- Happy.  
Steve was busying himself turning on the televisions, Natasha set to work preparing tables after throwing open the wine curtains over the bay windows. Sam was already preparing some meals the would almost certainly be ordered.

"Is that roommate of yours going to show up tonight?" Steve asked Natasha. It was growing increasingly clear that Clint and Steve were not especially fond of each other.  
"I think so. He's been acting differently recently," she said, placing a candle on a table.

"I've seen him around with a girl, maybe she's a good influence on him..." Steve said. Natasha snapped around to look at him.

"Girl?! What does she look like? Is she blonde, tall? Is it Bobbi?!" Nat bombarded Steve with questions as her boyfriend fumbled for answers.  
"It's definitely not Bobbi. Yeah, she's kinda tall. No, she's not blonde. And she's got a funny accent..."  
Natasha took all this new information in and filed it away to quiz Clint on later.

"So, where did you see them?" Natasha asked, turning back to the table and placing down a few drink mats. Steve scratched his neck.

"Uhh… I was on my way back from your place on Wednesday. They were sitting on a speaker together. Clint was even smiling… I think…" he replied. Natasha smiled slyly to herself.

"Smiling, huh. Looks like I've got something to ask Clint about," she said, her devious smile playing on her lips. They worked in silence as the ever-jolly radio host went on.

"_I hear Thursday night is quite a boring night, so let us all pitch in to devise quite the collection of entertaining events… Haha! It appears that we have received many text messages already. Most are mentioning an extremely talented musician performing at _Cap's Bar_ tonight. I have experienced this first-hand. It is most definitely a glorious evening's entertainment. Now, on with the music! I present you with _FourFiveSeconds_!" _the radio boomed.

Natasha whirled around to face Steve, stupid smiles plastered on both faces. Sam came rushing out from the kitchen, some kind of sauce of his apron already. Natasha and Steve burst into delighted laughter as they hugged. Steve swinging his girlfriend around as Sam did some kind of dance.

"Thor Odinson just said he loved Cap's, on Asgard FM!" Sam exclaimed. Steve placed Natasha down as he High-5ed his friend. After recollecting themselves, Steve took a deep breath and switched into boss mode.

"Alright. We're gonna get an extra big crowd tonight. Natasha- you get talking to Clint, make sure he gets his ass here on time tonight. Sam- get back in that kitchen and make fries like your life depends on it. I'll get the tills ready, get a few barrels from the back. Everyone got it?"

Sam stood straight and saluted.

"Cap, yes, Cap!" he yelled as he marched back to his kitchen. Natasha looked Steve up and down and smirked before turning away with her iPhone pressed to her ear.

* * *

_3.55 PM_

At the same time, Clint had been sitting in a booth in Duncan's Diner with his friend, Matt Murdock, sitting opposite him. Clint always enjoyed Matt's company. He never pressed Clint if the former never felt like talking and was one of the only people who had never lectured the singer on his alcohol consumption.

"How are you?" Clint asked, picking at the coffee cup in front of him. Matt smirked, his dark glasses resting beside his own cup.

"Not bad, I hear the weather's good today," he said. Clint smirked at his friend's dark sense of humour.

"You?"

Clint sighed.

"You know I hate that question," he replied. Matt sighed exasperatedly.

"When are you going to get over her?" he asked, frowning and wetting his lips. Clint ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his calloused hands.

"I don't know, Matt. People tell you you'll get over it, you'll find someone else- _the love of your life_. Thing is, it's the love of _**your **_life, not specifically theirs…"

Matt could not see his friend's expression, but he didn't have to. He could hear the pain and weariness in Clint's voice. Clint wasn't broken- he was completely shattered. Clint used to be a pretty upbeat guy, the life of the party. That wasn't true anymore. He studied the dark contents of his coffee cup before raising it to his lips.

Suddenly, the doors burst in open and Jamie Hennessy rushed in, a grin plastered over her features. She spotted Clint and Matt in the corner and rushed over to them. She skidded to a halt at their table.

"ThorOdinsonjusttalkedaboutyouontheradio,helovedoneofyourperformancesat_Cap's_." The words that tumbled out of her mouth as one continuous noise, leaving Clint's jaw hanging open and a slight smirk on his blind friend's face.

"Okay… Try again, in English this time. Okay, _Paddie_?" Clint used his sarcasm and quirked his lips as Jamie narrowed her eyes.

"Thor Odinson from Asgard FM said he loved one of your performances, called you 'glorious!'" Jamie was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Clint swiftly slid out of his seat and stood beside her, a full smile on his face as he placed his hands on Jamie's shoulders in a laughing attempt to calm her.

"He actually said that?" Clint asked calmly. She nodded enthusiastically and Clint lost any sense of decorum. He laughed and enveloped Jamie in a bear hug, lifting her off her feet. He laughed joyfully, it was an indescribable feeling to finally be noticed by anyone of importance and by one of Asgard FM's most popular hosts, no less. He plopped Jamie down as she laughed in surprise at Clint's out-of-character behaviour. She watched as he tapped the shoulder of a man she did not recognise. The man put on his red lensed sunglasses and stood up, collecting a white stick. Then it dawned on Jamie, the man was blind. Yet, he moved with more grace than she did. The two men did that weird handshake/hug that guys did- Jamie couldn't fathom it- and the man left swiftly.

Clint turned back to her and smiled breathlessly.

"So, what're you going to do now?" she asked. He threw his arms out by his side. Then, he looked at her from under his brows and sat back down.

"**We** are going to plan out my song choices," Clint replied slyly. Jamie smiled and sat opposite him.

"I swear, if you do not have a pen or paper I will lose it."

"Now I see why you became a teacher…"

"Shut up."

* * *

_4.55 PM_

Thankfully, Clint found a pen in one of his pockets and Jamie retrieved a notebook from her bag. They spent over an hour deliberating over songs until Clint thought it best to leave and go home. It was breezy and misting outside but the bleak conditions did little to dampen the pair's moods. As Clint turned right once the headed out of the restaurant, Jamie turned left.

"You're going the other way?" he asked. She nodded with a smile.

"I'll see you tonight, try not to miss me too much, _Yank."_

Clint rolled his eyes as she turned on her heel. He continued down the streets taking another few turns until he eventually arrived home. He let himself in, fumbling with the key as he struggled to find the lock. Shutting the door closed with his heel, Clint threw his keys into the chipped clay bowl Natasha kept on the coffee table for some reason. He shrugged off his coat and threw it onto an armchair as he made his way toward his room. Clint showered quickly and put on a pair of olive jeans and the expensive denim shirt with red on the cuffs and buttons that Natasha had gotten him for Christmas. For the first time in over a month, Clint stopped in the mirror and gelled his hair before realising what he was doing and steadily backing away.

Meanwhile, Jamie was just arriving back at the terraced house she shared with two other girls. She bounced up the stone steps littered with leaves and let herself in through the dark brown front door. She was met by a narrow corridor with stairs to her right, the doorway to the living room to her left and the kitchen straight ahead. Jamie smiled at the shoes littered under the radiator, she did not have the tidiest roommates. She continued into the kitchen and slapped her bag down onto the island.

"Anyone home?" Jamie called.

"In here!" she heard someone call from the living room. Sharon was lying across an armchair, legs swung over the armrest and flicking through the channels.

"Aren't you and Melinda supposed to be selling tickets?" Jamie asked, pulling off her jacket.

"Yeah, starting tonight. Anyway, I'm just doing whatever Melinda says," Sharon replied. Jamie breathed a laugh and sat down on the couch opposite her roommate. She relaxed for a second, watching the cliché family sitcom Sharon had decided on.

"Going anywhere tonight?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head out tonight. I don't have a class until after lunch tomorrow, so…" Jamie replied, glancing sideways at her blonde friend.

"Ohhh, meeting someone?" Sharon asked, sitting up straight. She watched as her friend's expression darkened briefly and immediately regretted asking the question. She gave Jamie a sympathetic smile and placed a comforting hand on the Irish girl's shoulder.

"It's been almost five years… When are you going to start again?" Sharon asked softly.

"I don't know," came the quiet reply. Then, Sharon stood and pulled her friend up.

"C'mon, I'm going with you tonight. I'm not on until 12 tomorrow anyway."

Jamie was reluctant but knew better than to protest so she let Sharon lead upstairs to their rooms. Between showers, hair drying, make-up, outfit choice and then changing outfits, it took them almost two hours to get ready. But they did eventually leave at seven. They called a taxi and Jamie directed the driver to _Cap's_.

* * *

_7.05 PM_

Clint took a sip of the Heineken Natasha had brought over as he watched the steady flow patrons, keeping an eye out of for Jamie. He dug his thumb under the strap of his guitar and shifted its position on his shoulder and looked out on the crowd. After a minute he decided to start.

"_We'll do it all,  
Everything,  
On our own.  
We don't need,  
Anything,  
Or anyone…"_

Clint plucked the guitar strings softly as he sang.

"_If I lay here,  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

People began to quieten as Clint progressed. As he was about to start the next verse, the doors opened and two more women entered. The first one led her blonde friend to the bar and sat in a booth near to the stage once they had collected their drinks. Jamie winked at Clint who smirked back.

"_Forget what we're told,  
Before we get too old,  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life.  
Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads…"_

"This guy is good," Sharon stated, placing her black clutch on the table. "He's Natasha's roommate, right?"

Jamie shrugged.

"Who's Natasha?" she asked. Suddenly someone rushed past their table, two plates balanced on each arm and moving at breakneck speed.

"_That_ is Natasha," Sharon laughed. Jamie smiled and looked up at Clint, who glanced at her slyly.

"_All that I am,  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see.  
I don't know where,  
Confused about how as well,  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all…"_

A smile slowly spread across his handsome features as he returned his gaze to the enthralled audience. He spotted Steve shaking his head in disbelief at the crowd. Clint nodded boldly at the big blonde who held his hands up in surrender.

"_If I lay here,  
If I just lay here,  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

The crowd- including Jamie, her friend and Steve- applauded Clint. He smiled and laughed in thanks. Clint downed the rest of his Heineken and started on the next song.

"I hope this will work, if it doesn't… Well, just clap anyway, deal?" he asked into the microphone. The crowd laughed and there were a few echoes of 'No problem!'

"Excellent!" Clint exclaimed. He cleared his throat and started.

"_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
save you from your old ways,  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now ... here he comes!_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus,_  
_But he talks like a gentleman,_  
_Like you imagined when you were young…"_

The crowd started to clap in time to the music, Sharon and Jamie being two of the firsts. Natasha returned to Steve's side by the bar and took the dishcloth from his hands, took hold of them and forced him to clap as well.

"_Can we climb this mountain,  
I don't know.  
Higher now than ever before,  
I know we can make it if we take it slow.  
Let's take it easy,  
Easy now, watch it go._

_We're burning down the highway skyline,_  
_On the back of a hurricane that started turning,_  
_When you were young,_  
_When you were young…"_

* * *

_10.35 PM_

Clint finished up earlier than his other nights due to actually starting on time. He joined Jamie and her friend where they had moved to the bar. Natasha was no longer whizzing around tables, though poor Sam was still sending out bowls of fries. Clint sat beside Jamie and ordered a beer. Natasha introduced Sharon and Clint, Sharon then took it upon herself to do likewise for Nat and Jamie. Clint watched Steve and Natasha interact curiously. They were more… smile-y. Then it hit him. They were finally _together_.

"Are you guys dating?" Clint asked brashly. Natasha and Steve shared a look and nodded in synchronisation.

"What about you two?" Steve asked, gesturing at Clint and Jamie. The latter almost choked on her drink as Clint glared at Steve.

"What?!" he asked, leaning forward with his palms on the bar top. Natasha shrugged.

"Is that where you've disappearing to every evening?" Sharon asked. Jamie hurriedly disputed the claims as Clint and Steve argued. After a few minutes of arguments, Jamie stood up silently and stormed out. Clint glared at the other three and opened his mouth to shout at them, but decided against it and rushed out after Jamie.

He found her sitting on a damp bench, staring vacantly at the ground. Clint sat next to her. Neither said anything for a few minutes, until Clint noticed the girl beside him shiver in the chilled night air. He silently draped his jacket around her shoulders. After a while, Jamie spoke in a quiet voice.

"I hate it when people ask me about my love life…"

"Ditto… You know, I haven't dated anyone in _months_," Clint said softly.

"I haven't seen anyone in almost five years…" she replied.

"Why?" Clint choked, and he thought he was hung up on someone. He looked at her in confusion as she fidgeted with a finger on her left hand. Clint opened his mouth to ask her about it when she beat him to it.

"I fidget with that finger because I used to wear a ring on it… I was engaged, but…" Jamie trailed off. Clint scooted closer to her.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, not wanting to force her into an uncomfortable subject. Jamie glanced sideways and saw his brows furrow in concern. She took a shaky breath.

"He was the one person I ever really _loved_. Knew each other since we were kids, I couldn't live without him when we were best friends. He was the one that taught me the uke… He… One day he went to work and never came back that night."

Salty tears threatened to spill out of her blue-green eyes as she stared blankly down at her feet. Clint was shocked at her heartbreak. Despite her vices, Natasha was his best friend and the one person Clint could not get by without. If she ever… ever… left- he'd be completely lost. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to ignore the stinging in the back of his eyes.

"He was the love of my life… _The one_… And I lost him… I never even got to say goodbye..." That was when she finally broke down. Clint quickly put an arm around her slender shoulders and she buried her face in his shoulder. For a while the only sounds were of pieces of rubbish being blown by the cold wind. After sometime Jamie spoke again, though her voice was muffled by Clint's favourite shirt.

"You know, people ask when you'll finally move on. _When will you finally move on? _Well, I've a question for them: When's the day to start again and when the hell does 'you'll get over it' begin?!" she asked angrily. Clint suddenly had a very bad idea. He put another arm around her and gave her a hug.

"_When's the day you start again?  
And when the hell does 'you'll get over it' begin?  
I'm looking hard in the mirror  
But I don't fit my skin.  
It's too much to take,  
It's too hard to break me  
From the cell I'm in..."_

Clint stroked her hair as he sang softly. What a pair of friends they were. A mess, didn't even come close…

* * *

**I warn you, beware the feels! Hey there, sorry it's slightly late- my weekend's been kind of hectic thus far. I wanted to draw some parallels between Barton and Jamie and I had this in mind for the latter. Let me know what you think and what you would like to see next in the reviews. The songs I used tonight were **_**Chasing Cars-**_** Snow Patrol, **_**When You Were Young-**_** The Killers and the start of **_**Long Gone and Moved On**_**\- The Script. Yeah, I had a band night. Anyway, I hope you guys like this and feel free to suggest songs. Also, I feel like Clint's voice is a mixture of the lead singer of **_**The Killers**_** (Brandon Flowers) and the lead singer of **_**The Fray**_**, with just a hint of Alejandro Manzano from **_**Boyce Avenue.**_

**P.S. What did you think of AoU? I liked it despite the HulkTasha thing…**_  
_

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 14: Oh, What a Life**

_**(Thanks for all the review, favourites and follows. they mean so much!)**_

* * *

_Friday, 12.35 PM_

It was the last class before lunch and Pietro was typing away at his computer in his big, red-walled Geography room. Johnson High School was like two rectangles stacked on top of each other, with a small courtyard in the middle. Because of the courtyard he could see straight across into his sister's language class when he glanced sideways. It was slightly immature but Pietro liked to glance over during lessons, just to insure she was alright and not too stressed. He was maybe a little protective.

He was filling in the roll for each of classes he had- a task that was supposed to be done before class started, but Pietro constantly flew into lessons as soon as all of his students were seated. Thankfully, he had an empty slot to catch up on paperwork, lest Phil would make an appearance. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. Pietro sighed and closed the tab as he lent backwards on his chair, lifting the front two legs of the ground.

"It's open!" he called. A smiling Jamie entered and Pietro shot up, returning her small smile.

"I was wondering if, by any chance, you had a map of Europe?" she asked uncertainly. He scratched the back of his neck in thought.

"Uhh, I may have one… Political or physical?" he asked, crossing the room to sift through the various maps and posters heaped in an untidy corner behind the door. He heard some kind of noise of approval as Jamie yawned and stretched behind.

"Tired?" he chuckled, finally finding the furled up map. She gave a soft laugh.

"Little bit."

Pietro held out the map. Her fingers brushed his as she took it from him. He noticed the dark bags under her eyes and saw the thin scab on her cheek. The kid had been expelled for the incident, but Pietro still seethed when he thought of it.

"Are you alright? You are very quiet today," he said gently. She smiled.

"I'm fine, Pete. Don't worry about it. Hey, thanks for the map. I'm trying to show them where the old empires were, I'm going to start the Punic Wars. I need them to get a scope of just how huge they were at the time, you know?"

Pietro smiled.

"I do. Have fun with that. I'll see you at lunch?"

Jamie smirked.

"Hopefully, if I don't lose my sanity by then."

"Bye, Jamie."  
"See you."

With that she left and closed the green door behind her. The walk across the hall took five-point-six seconds according to Leo Fitz. The kid had a brain like a damn computer.

"Alright, folks. Settle down," Jamie order. She had good kids in her eleventh grade class and despite how much she complained about them, she was quite fond of the kids. She found a couple of magnets and used them to secure the map, then, picking up her trusty wooden ruler, she took up a position at the side of the whiteboard.

"Okay, can anyone tell me where Carthage would have been?"

A girl at the back raised her hand and answered.

"North Africa?"

Jamie smiled and nodded.

"Absolutely right," she said as she placed her ruler over an area of North Africa on the physical map. "Carthage was situated in what we call today Tunisia. Their empire stretched across North Africa and the south of the Iberian Peninsula." Jamie took a red whiteboard marker and put a dotted line around the areas she mentioned. She did the same with a different colour when they went on to Rome.

"Quick! Grant, name one Roman Emperor!"

The boy in the back left row, shifted in his seat and answered lazily.

"Caligula."

"Yes, the mad one. You know, he actually tried to make his _horse_ a Consul, or so the story goes. But, this was a guy that had conversations with the moon so that's not actually too far-fetched." Jamie always tried to incorporate something to give students a smile. She knew history could be boring, but some bits were quite funny. She continued making little dots on the map as she informed them about the Punic Wars. She eventually retired to her computer and brought up the notes for the class to take down from the projector.

"Where did you get the map?" Skye asked from her front seat. Jamie didn't get annoyed with them asking off-topic questions as they took stuff down as long as they _actually wrote things down._

"Mr. Maximoff," Jamie answered, picking at her nails with her feet on the desk. "Just hope he won't mind the dots."

"He definitely won't mind," Skye said suggestively. There were several snorts and sniggers around the room. Jamie peered around her feet at the teen.

"And why's that?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Don't you two have something going on?" the student asked innocently. Jamie frowned at her, then burst out laughing.

"No, no way! Who told you that?"

Silence.

"What? Did you take some sworn oath?" Jamie heard Skye sigh as the girl beside her filled in.

"No, Miss Hennessy. It's just that you both are always smiling when you're together. And you're always together…" Jemma Simmons said, trying to defuse the situation. Jamie sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"There is nothing going on. Now, take down those notes before I give you a thesis on the effects the Romans had on modern day society."  
No one dared say anything else.

* * *

_1.15 PM _

The bell for lunch had gone ten minutes ago, but Jamie sat on a desk staring out the windows that lined the west wall of her room. The weather was as dark and grey as the day before, except now it was rain. The droplets pelted loudly off of the roof and ran down the window panes. The day reflected Jamie's mood perfectly. After the night before, all the memories she had tried to suppress came flooding back; laughter, arguments, 'I love you's, the seldom 'I hate you', several half-hearted attempts at break-ups. Everything.

She fidgeted with the small, round magnet in her hands as she stared out. She had been doing so well, then, like flicking a switch, everything came back in one day and night. Five years was a long time to be alone, but then again, eleven years was a long time to with somebody. She was the same age as Skye and Jemma when they had first gotten together. Now she was twenty-seven and on her own.

Sharon used to tell her that she would move on eventually, find the someone else that would be the love of her life. But Jamie knew it was just hopeful thinking, she had already found hers and he was gone forever. _The One _only comes around once. It was times like these that she longed for the comfort of home. Jamie missed her family but it helped slightly to know they missed her just as much. Her sister also enjoyed Skyping her in the middle of the night. What a life.

"_There was snow, There was snow,  
Stretched for miles and more.  
Where we buried, where we buried  
Our souls._

_Oh I long, Oh I long  
For them days left and gone  
Where we sang and where we danced to a brighter song…"_

She sang softly and quietly so that no one would hear. So, she nearly jumped out her skin when there was a loud knocking at the door. Her caller- well, callers- entered without waiting for permission.

"Here." Sharon thrust a cardboard cup of coffee at Jamie. The Irish girl smiled weakly as she accepted the drink. Wanda sat on a desk opposite Jamie and bit into her large cookie, Sharon made herself at home on Jamie's desk.

"Do you want to tell us why you have decided to become a hermit?" Sharon asked, sipping her own tea. Jamie chuckled at her best friend.

"Seriously though, what's up? Is this about last night?"

Jamie sighed.

"I just… I just needed to think."  
Sharon chewed her bottom lip, a look of disapproval on her face. She tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder, seemingly annoyed by its falling into her cup.

"That's the problem, Jay. You think about life way too damn much. I know you teach kids about philosophers but that doesn't mean you have to become the new Plato…"

"What she means is: you don't have to do everything alone. You can talk to us," Wanda rectified.

"That's not what I me-" Sharon was silenced by Wanda's glare. Jamie laughed at them but said nothing. She returned her gaze to the bleak conditions outside the window, smiling when she saw a familiar mop of pale blue hair sprinting after two ninth graders attempting to sneak out amongst the seniors who were permitted to go outside the school for lunch.

"Seriously, does he walk anywhere? Every time I see him moving he's either jogging or full out sprinting…" she said, shaking her head. Wanda giggled as Sharon smirked.

"He likes you," the blonde stated. Jamie opened her mouth to say something but Wanda beat her to it.

"He really does. Told me himself. Pietro's dying to ask you out," she said. Jamie tried to say something but Sharon shut her up.

"No, no. Do not pull that martyr card again. I'm sick and tired of you moping around whenever anyone asks you about your love life. From here on in, I'm taking it upon myself to kick your Irish ass into gear. He's crazy about you, and you like him, no matter how much you deny it. You're gonna go on one date with him if it kills us…"

Jamie gave Sharon her death stare, the one every kid feared, but not Sharon. Wanda raised her hand.

"Us…?" she asked. Sharon smiled deviously.

"Oh yeah, no way I can get Mother of Perpetual Loneliness over there to do this alone."

Suddenly, Jamie's phone went off and '_Superstition'_ by Stevie Wonder filled the air.

"Good song choice," Wanda sniggered. Jamie held up a finger to shush her.

"Hello?"  
"_Hey, jamie. It's Clint."_

"What's up?"

"_Nothing much. I just need you to meet me later. I have a proposition for you…"_

"Uhh, okay? Where?"

"_Meet me at _Cap's_ around five. Deal?"_

"Deal. See you then, Yank."  
_"See you, Guinness."_

Jamie laughed as she hung up the phone. She was slightly worried by Clint's '_proposition' _, he wasn't necessarily the type to use the word 'proposition'

* * *

Meanwhile, at _Cap's _it was all hands on deck in preparation for the Friday night. Steve and Natasha were working tirelessly together to turn on all of the televisions while Sam selflessly manned three different pots and a deep fat fryer. With _Asgard FM _blaring, they rushed around. Natasha set the tables with the unlit candles and beer mats as Steve topped up the taps.

"How's Bucky?" Natasha asked over the cacophony.

"Good, been spending a lot of time with Darcy recently!" he yelled back.

"I ship it!" Sam shouted from the kitchen. Steve was puzzled.

"Ship?"

"Oh my god, Steve. What are you, ninety-five? It's when you want two people to be together. Seriously, where have you been?"

"Oh I don't know… Running a successful bar in New York City, maybe…" he said pointedly. Natasha whirled around.

"Watch it, Rogers. Never know where this candle might wind up…"

Steve gulped visibly and stared down at dishcloth.

"Yes, ma'am…"

* * *

**Helloooo, I am Lindsay Lohaaannn! Lol, not really. This was actually a lot of fun, especially the last part at **_**Cap's. **_**I really have no clue where that came from. My mind can be scary sometimes. Anyway, I used the start of a song that reminded me of traditional Irish music, it was '**_**Oh, What a Life**_**" by American Authors. Good band, check them out. Let me know what you think of my Sharon, I actually really like her. That's all for tonight.**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 15: A Certain State of Mind**

(_italics-_Clint. **Bold- Jamie)**

* * *

_Friday, 4.55 PM_

Darcy raised her fist to knock on the door of Bucky's shared apartment, but she paused when she heard the sounds of crashing, yelling and cursing.

"_Get back here, ya little mutt!"_ she heard Bucky yell. It was followed by the sound of something hitting the floor and enough expletives to make a priest keel over.

"Uh, Bucky are you alright?"

"_It's open_!" he answered. Darcy cautiously pushed the door open and immediately jumped back as Bucky flung himself at the ground, just catching a small King Charles Spaniel before it could dart out the door. Darcy reeled backwards clutching her heart.

"What the hell?!" she asked in a shrill voice. Bucky clambered to his feet and groaned.

"I have to watch Sam's dog today. Normally, he stays with Maria Hill when Sam's working but she was busy…and I wasn't," he explained. Darcy hid her smirk as she looked at the small dog. Two big brown eyes blinked at her as if to say '_Who is this human? Why is she in my presence?_

"He's so cute! What's his name?" she asked, stroking the dog's sleek black fur.

"Falcon…"

She looked up.

"Falcon…?"

"Falcon." Bucky shrugged and held up one hand. "Hey, blame Sam."

Suddenly, Falcon the dog twisted around in Bucky's grip and sunk his teeth into Buck's fleshy hand. Bucky yelped and dropped Falcon as Darcy recoiled in shock.

"Owww. Wait, Falcon!" he called. "Argh, dammit! Sam'll kill me!"

Darcy glanced over her shoulder to see the dog bounding down the corridor. She returned her attention to her friend and yanked his bleeding hand toward her. Wordlessly, she pulled Bucky after her and kicked open the door to her apartment.

"What're you doing?! It's getting away…" he protested. Darcy waved his concerns away as she found a bandage to wrap around the cut.

"Relax… I have a plan."

Bucky raised his eyebrows as she dressed his right hand.

"_You_ have a plan?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I am going to ignore your tone, yes, I do have a plan."

She disappeared for a few seconds through a doorway and returned with a box of pet treats.

"Why…?" Bucky asked wearily. Darcy held up a finger as she led him out of the untidy apartment, locking the door behind her.

"I may or may not leave food for homeless felines…" she stated slyly. Bucky massaged his temples.

"Darcy, we live on the second floor."  
"I am well aware of that, _James_, but I do have a fire escape."

Bucky held his hands up in surrender. Darcy shook the box of treats and run down the corridor, and up the stairs.

"Now, we have a dog going through an identity crisis to catch."

* * *

_5.05 PM_

Clint was waiting in a booth by the stage when Jamie arrived. There was already a few patrons watching T.V with a beer, she even recognised her old boss- a scary guy with an eyepatch. Clint noticed her and called her over.

"Proposition? Really?" she asked with a smile as she sat opposite him.

"Oh, shut up. I actually do have something to _propose_, though," Clint replied, picking at a chip in the table.

"Go ahead, Yank."

Clint cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Okay, so you play four instruments. I play one and sing. We are both capable of writing songs. I'm charming, you've got a good sense of humour. You see where I'm going with this?"

"Are we playing some kind of trivia game I don't know about?" Jamie asked, an easy smile on her face. Clint laughed in reply an leant back against the leather cushions of the booth.

"Look, I'm not getting anywhere on my own… I want to team up with you. Form a band." Clint held her gaze until she glanced down at her hands on the table. Jamie began fidgeting with her left hand again and furrowed her brows in thought. She was busy with work from 9 to 3.40 PM most weekdays but, aside from paperwork the odd night, she was free at weekends and evenings. But playing again would risk disturbing buried memories, but it would also get Sharon off her back. Jamie sighed and looked up at the man opposite her, she was startled by the serious expression. His usually dull grey eyes were now sharp and intelligent and the trademark frown on his lips had gone as he watched her.

"Alright, okay…" She laughed. "I'll do it."

Clint's stoic expression broke into a grin and he rocked back and forth chuckling.

"That's great, that's great," he laughed.

Clint order celebratory drinks and they went on to discuss details such as rehearsals, songs, whether they would perform together at the show at Johnson. That was when they both realised that more people would be needed to fill a stage. Clint was about to go into overdrive with worry until Jamie told him she may have two people in mind.

"When's Stark's birthday party?" Clint asked, sipping his beer. Jamie made some kind of noise as she hurriedly swallowed her Miller.

"Oh, yeah. That's in two weeks. I completely forgot about that!" she exclaimed. "I need a dress!"

Clint sat back and looked at her, mouth open.

"Oh, yeah?" he snickered. Jamie glared at him as he smirked back. They laughed together for a while until Jamie spoke up.

"So, when is our first rehearsal?" she asked. Clint suddenly developed a sly smile.

"No time like the present." And with that he shot out of his seat and darted toward the dusty jukebox in the corner in front of the stage. Jamie stayed put with a befuddled look on her face.

"W-w-what?" she asked. Clint only smiled as a classic tune filled the air. He swaggered over to his partner as he sang.

"_Some folks like to get away  
Take a holiday from the neighbourhood,  
Hop a flight to Miami Beach  
Or to Hollywood.  
But I'm taking a Greyhound  
On the Hudson River Line,  
I'm in a New York state of mind…"_

Jamie laughed at Clint as he put his hands on two tables and swung himself between them. His powerful voice was perfect for the song. He took Jamie's hand and tried to pull her up.

"_I've seen all the movie stars,  
In their fancy cars and their limousines.  
Been high in the Rockies under the evergreens  
But I know what I'm needing,  
And I don't want to waste more time.  
I'm in a New York state of mind…"_

Jamie eventually gave in and let Clint pull her up. She threw her head back with laughter as he mimed the saxophone. Clint smiled back at her and suddenly put a hand on her waist. He tried to dance with her as he sang on.

"_It was so easy living day by day  
Out of touch with the rhythm and blues,  
But now I need a little give and take,  
The New York Times, The Daily News…"_

"_**It comes down to reality,  
And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide.  
Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside.  
I don't have any reasons,  
I've left them all behind.  
I'm in a New York state of mind…"**_

She joined him as she gave in and placed a hand on his shoulder. They danced around the tables, laughing as they continued._**  
**_

"_**I'm just taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River Line…"**_

"'_Cause I'm in a New York state of mind!"_

Clint twirled Jamie as she finished her line and brought her back to face him as he finished. He winked confidently at her, to which she replied a shy smile and a quick glance at her feet. Suddenly, there was applause from the small crowd around them as they finished. They both laughed but remained where they were.

After a minute, she let go of his hand, slipped her own hand off his shoulder and hurried back to their booth. Clint cleared his throat and sat back down opposite her._  
_"So-uhh- we should try to write something," Jamie said. Clint grunted in agreement and produced a small notebook from his back pocket. Jamie gave a small smile when she saw that he had learned from his previous mistakes.

"So, I have a couple of lines but I need help with the rest," he said. Jamie leaned backwards in the booth.

"Shoot."

Clint smiled and flicked through pages until he found what he was looking for.

"_So here we go,_

_Heroes and Ghosts- one man's mood_

_Can break another man's soul._

_Or am I just too cynical for my own good.."_

* * *

**Hey there! What's crack-a-lacking, dude?! Haha, I'm here, in case you hadn't noticed. On a serious note, this will probably be the last chapter from me for a week or two, I have end of year exams to study for. They're a pretty big deal, so wish me luck! I used one of my all-time favourite songs tonight, a true classic known as **_**New York State of Mind**_** by Billy Joel. **

**The other song I used will definitely appear again, it is **_**Heroes or Ghosts **_**by The Coronas- an amazing Irish band, give them a go :). Hope you enjoyed this one, also, I want to know what your best ship names are. They can be from any fandom or fanfic, try some for this one- the crazier the better. Let's have a little fun!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;)3**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 16: You Enchant Me**

* * *

_Saturday, 3:00 AM_

Tony swore softly as the wrench hit the floor of his workshop with a loud and brash 'clang'. It was the middle of the night but Tony was wide awake. He often had trouble sleeping at night, each time he closed his eyes he would see Yinsen taking his dying breath. Since then, Stark had turned his company around, halting the weapons production and opening an energy section, as well as setting up several charities- they even planned to open up a music label. _Iron Man Records _was due to announce its opening at Tony's upcoming birthday party. But none of those factors gave a reason for Tony's jitters tonight- no, that reason was tucked away in a small, black box hidden in Tony's workshop.

He picked up the wrench and turned back to his ever progressing Hot-Rod, careful not to scratch the black paintjob. Tony eventually set down his tools and picked up a clean rag. He stood up, pushing the rolling stool away as he stood, and crossed the room. Tony stopped when he reached the counters in the corner and pushed back a painting Pepper had put up. Behind the painting there was a small safe, Tony opened the safe and took out the small velvet box, weighing it in his hand. He made his way to his desk and sat down on the chair. He set the box down and contemplated it for a moment. Then, shaking his head and exhaling, Tony flicked the lid open and carefully picked up the delicate ring.

It had a glittering, round pink sapphire and two thin silver bands that twisted around each other. He had dragged Bruce ring shopping and the two had received some strange looks as they argued over amethyst and lapis lazuli. It seemed strange that such a small piece of jewellery made Tony Stark so nervous, but then he realised that it was everything that the ring symbolised and stood for.

The tabloids and newspapers liked to tell him that he had commitment issues but in reality Tony got a little anxious sometimes. Anxious about money, his business, Bruce's celibacy among other things. But now there was a new addition to his list: proposing to Pepper. Tony loved her like no one else and he needed her more than she would ever know, because, when all was said and done, when Tony's fingers became too stiff to fiddle with machine parts, Pepper would be all he had and he wanted to be everything she deserved. Two years ago, if you had asked Stark about marriage, he would have laughed in your face and downed some scotch- now, his views had slightly changed.

Giving a tired smile, Tony put back the ring and replaced the box. Picking up the remote for his stereo, he turned it on and reluctantly turned down the volume. He always enjoyed playing music as he worked, in fact, the name of the new music division of Stark Industries was based off a song by Black Sabbath. Now, he had Bon Jovi playing at volume 5 and hummed softly as he took a small spanner from the pocket of his pale blue dressing gown and returned to his Hot-Rod.

* * *

_6.05 PM_

Several hours earlier, Bucky and Darcy were still hunting down Falcon the Dog. They had just combed through the fifth floor when Darcy called a time-out.

"Okay, I really don't know what's going on. The last time I checked; that pooch was pretty much like a stuffed roll on legs. He's moves faster than I do!"

One look at Darcy's flabbergasted expression and Bucky burst into laughter. He laughed until his sides hurt, Darcy glared at him the entire time. When he eventually regained his composure, Bucky held up a hand to halt Darcy's oncoming sass.

"Shh, I hear panting," he whispered, edging past her. Darcy followed him and threw her arms out by her sides.

"It's probably mine, doofus. We just climbed three flights of stairs…"  
Bucky smiled again but stopped suddenly, holding out an arm to stop his brunette companion. Seeing his friend become confused , he silently pointed down the corridor to where a small black-brown dog stood close beside a white Pomeranian. The two humans peeked around the corner at the canine couple.

"Awww," Darcy gushed as she pushed a lock of dark brown curls behind her ear. "Falcon's got a girlfriend."

Bucky smiled down at Darcy before glancing back at the dogs.

"Maybe we should head back, I'm sure Falc knows the way back," he said. Darcy stood up straight and smile at Bucky's soft expression.

"You old softie," she said, punching his fleshy arm playfully. Bucky chuckled deeply and shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for puppy love," Bucky replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. Darcy rolled her eyes and smiled as she slipped her hand into the crook of his left arm and led him back down the hall to the stairs.

Bucky opened the door and Darcy threw her coat onto the couch and hung her yellow and pink polka dot scarf on top of it. Bucky made a B-line for the fridge.

"You want a beer?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, plopping down on the long light brown couch. Bucky took two Buds from the fridge and plonked down beside Darcy.

* * *

They watched T.V for a while until Darcy became bored. Bucky hadn't even realised she had left his side until she returned with four fridge magnets in her hands.

"What're you doing?" he asked wearily. She just smiled devilishly and stuck a magnet on his right arm. Much to her amusement, the Hello Kitty magnet stuck on through the fabric of Buck's long sleeved baseball top. Bucky tried to remain serious but failed almost immediately. Darcy threw a magnet at his arm and started laughing and clapping when it stuck.

"Okay, okay. We now know that I will stick to the fridge. You happy?" he asked, trying to sound irritated. Darcy was undeterred however, and launched herself at him as he tried to get up. She up righted herself in his lap and struggled to keep his arms down as she tried to stick more magnets on his arm. Bucky was too strong, though, and toppled Darcy. He began tickling her sides as she violently writhed in his arms. She fell backward on the couch and dragged Buck with her. Bucky continued to tickle her as she kicked at him, but his own legs blocked her.

Suddenly, just as Bucky stopped tickling her for a split-second, he noticed something… changing. As he looked down at Darcy, smiling and laughing as her curls were spread out under her head, something just… clicked. Instead of tickling her side, Bucky brought his left hand to her cheek. Her bright smile faded as her big brown eyes gazed back at his own. Those beautiful eyes had always paralysed him, entrapped him in her gaze.

"_You, you enchant me, even when you're not around…"_

Bucky's cracking, smoky voice was a sound rarely heard but when he did sing, you listened. Darcy loved his voice, though she never told him- something that she regretted when Buck was away. She smiled faintly as his thumb traced her jaw. Then, he leant in and kissed her lightly. His stubble scratched her upper lip but it was a sensation she enjoyed. Darcy moved her hand to the base of Bucky's neck as he wound his right arm around her waist. They deepened the kiss as their hands roamed. Neither of them noticed when a little King Charles plodded in through the dog flap.

Suddenly, the door opened and they jumped apart.

"WHOA!" Maria Hill whirled around. "I… I am going to pretend I didn't see that and leave. Tell Sam I called, have fun…"

And with that she closed the door and Darcy bit her lip.

"What did she-"

"She probably came to pick up Falcon, she and Sam are pretty close," Bucky informed her, running a hand through his hair. They sat awkwardly for a few minutes until Bucky heard the soft 'clink' of another magnet being attached. He slowly turned to Darcy, who shrugged with a cheeky smile.

"You look good in Hello Kitty…"

Bucky kissed her again.

"I know," he said through the kiss as they fell backwards once more.

* * *

**Duuudddeee…. I'm tired, forgive me. But, I AM BACK, MOTHERTRUCKERS. These next couple of months are MINE baby! Now, down to business. I would love to get some prompts, ask for anything and I'll do my best to fill it- I would love to hear your ideas ;). Anyway, the line I used was from Kodaline's cover of **_**Latch**_** by Disclosure, the lead singer's voice is perfect for our Bucky. Let me know what you think of Bucky and Darcy, and Tony's plans, of course.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 17: Every Teardrop**

* * *

_Saturday, 11.45 AM_

Pietro ducked his head into his shoulders as he ran across the street just as the rain began to fall. He pulled up the collar of his leather jacket to protect his neck from the cold droplets, but Pietro didn't care too much about the weather as he pushed open the doors to the diner that Jamie had told him to meet her in. It was slightly pathetic, Pietro knew, but all Jamie had to do was click her fingers and he would come running. He didn't really understand it, Pietro had never felt that way about a girl before- he didn't like to brag, but he was kind of a heartbreaker before a certain History teacher started working across the hall from him. He asked her out _once_, when they first met and she had promptly shut him down. But that was before they had become friends, before he had _changed_.

Pietro recognised the back of Jamie's head as he sat on the red cushioned stool beside her. She turned her head and smiled at him as she raised a cup to her lips.

"I know that look. What are you about to drag me into?" he asked, smirking. Jamie feigned insult.

"And why would you think that?" she asked. Pietro laughed.

"Staff Christmas party, two years ago," he threw out as he ordered his own coffee. Jamie opened her mouth to defend herself but decided against it, sighing instead.

"Hey, the shopping carts were as much your idea as mine, Petey," she replied, pointing a finger at the man beside her. "We were lucky Phil didn't have our asses the second he saw us."

Peter sniggered as he sipped his bitter drink.

"It was worth it, though."

Two blue-green eyes looked at him quizzically.

"It was the first time I heard you sing," Pietro said bluntly. Jamie gave a shy smile and glanced down at her hands.

"Don't be embarrassed, it was also the first time I heard you really laughing, and happy. You used to be so... serious." Pietro smiled at his friend's cheeks turning pink. After a moment, Jamie regained her composure and decided to get to the point of their meeting.

"Actually, that kinda ties in with why I wanted to see you…"

Pietro's heart sank a little bit when he realised their meeting had an ulterior motive.

"Okay, so… I also happen to remember that, apart from racing shopping carts, you- Mr. Maximoff- got onstage and started singing The Proclaimers, accompanied by a keyboard of course…" There was a devious glint in Jamie's eyes.

"Oh no…" 'Petey' muttered. He ran a hand through his still damp locks and rubbed his eyes.

"See, Pietro, I have a little bad thing going on, but we need some other people. Someone for keyboard and someone for bass. You just so happen to be pretty good at singing and keys." Jamie and bit her lip as she waited for Pietro's reaction. He peeked through the long fingers covering his eyes.

"Uhhh… So, if I have this correct- you want me to join a band with you," he stated.

"Yeah…"

Pietro could have burst into song then and there. If he said yes, he could spend more time with Jamie- not just at school or on staff nights out. Jamie: the girl that changed him by telling Pietro to stick his first date offer where the sun didn't shine.

"I'll do it."

Jamie's face lit up with a brilliant smile. She threw her arms around his neck and laughed happily. Pietro overcame his initial shock and hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her hair smelled like coconuts and she was wearing the perfume she always wore- two of Pietro's favourite smells. When they broke apart Jamie looked at him from under her brow.

"One more question?" she said. Pietro sighed heavily and gestured to her to continue. Jamie's eyes still held their glint.

"Does Wanda still play bass?"

* * *

_12.15 PM_

After another half an hour, Jamie and Pietro bade their goodbyes and left to see other people. Jamie felt a twinge of disappointment as she watched her best guy friend leave the diner but instantly pushed it away. She ordered three hot chocolates to-go and left for home. It was a short enough walk to her shared three bedroom house and she was there before the drinks and completely cool.

Opening the door with her hip, Jamie called out to whoever was home.

"I come bearing liquid chocolate!" she yelled. Suddenly, Jamie heard the muffled sounds of hurried footsteps come from upstairs. Jamie smirked and made her way down the narrow hall into the kitchen.

It was a big room with cream walls and a dark brown table in the middle. The rain trickled down the glass doors at the back wall, the ironing board in front of them long forgotten along with the pile of clothes on a chair beside it. Jamie set the container with the three drinks on the table and shrugged off her wet coat. Sharon was the first to arrive down, her long blonde hair wrapped in a towel and piled turban-style on top of her head. The bottoms of her grey tracksuit pants were stuffed into a miss-matched pair of fluffy socks. Jamie snorted when she set eyes on her usually attractive friend.

"Beauty takes preparation- not that you would know, of course," she said as she took her hot chocolate. Jamie made an amused face but kicked out playfully at Sharon as Jamie sat on the table and took her cardboard cup.

"I just don't need as much _preparation _as you, I guess," she replied. Sharon rolled her eyes as she sat in a chair beside the one her Irish friend's legs rested on.

The next girl downstairs was yet another blonde. Bobbi lazily made her way into the kitchen and sat on a counter top opposite her roommates once she had retrieved her chocolate.

"How much do we owe you, Jay?" she asked, holding the mug in both hands.

"Ummm… three dollars, I think," Jamie replied. Bobbi nodded and sipped her drink.

"So where'd you head off to this morning?" Sharon asked some time later. _Oh, here we go_ Jamie thought.

"Out," was her vague answer. Sharon huffed.

"Yeah, I got that, genius. Where is out? You keep disappearing after work, where do you go all the time?" Sharon asked.

Jamie sighed heavily.

"Fine. I was meeting Pietro."

Sharon looked scandalised as she slapped her hand down on her friend's leg. Bobbi leaned forward with a sly smile on her lips. Jamie realised her slip too late. She held up her hands and pointed at both girls.

"No, no. It wasn't like that." Her cheeks were growing warm as she could see her denials were doing absolutely zero.

"Guys, stop. I needed him for something… Fuck- no, that came out wrong. Urghhh." She buried her face in her hands to escape her friends' slightly unnerving smiles.

Sharon was half sitting- half standing on the chair and Bobbi was slowly crossing the kitchen. Sharon started poking Jamie at two second intervals until the latter looked up.

"Alright, if it gets you both to leave me alone." Jamie took a deep breath. "I'm in a band, we needed him for keyboard. That's it."

Sharon looked at Bobbi who returned her gaze. Suddenly, they both broke into hysteric laughter. Bobbi doubled over as Jamie jumped off the table.

"This is why I don't tell you guys anything, dicks!" she yelled as she left the room and headed up the stairs. Meanwhile, Sharon's turban had fallen down and she now bared more of a resemblance to a nun… face down on a chair, crying with laughter.

* * *

_1.05 PM_

Natasha hopped over to the door of her apartment, trying to slip on her sneaker. She didn't bother to look through the peep-hole as she opened the door to a smiling Steve. Dressed in what she knew was his favourite brown leather jacket and shirt, he took a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and gave a stupid smile, tilting his head and lowering an eyebrow

"Steve… Hi," she said, brushing a loose strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear. Steve looked at her knowingly.

"You forgot we had lunch, didn't you," he said simply. Natasha sighed and opened her mouth to apologize. Instead, Steve kissed her lightly.

"It's okay, we can just go now. Unless you're busy-"

Natasha shushed him and stepped outside, locking her door.

"I don't have anything to rush for… Those for me?" Natasha asked, biting her bottom lip and pointed at the flowers. Steve suddenly remembered his name and nodded. Nat smiled and linked his arm.

"Come on, did you forget about lunch?"

* * *

_1\. 45 PM_

"What're you doing?" Natasha asked, her small smile playing on her lips. They decided to go to a small restaurant and now Steve was sketching something on the back of a menu. His baby blue eyes glanced up at Natasha's own green orbs for a split second and a smirk graced his lips.

"Just… One… Second…" Steve said, tilting his head. Natasha exhaled through her nose and sat back in her chair, gazing out the window as people rushed by like she had been doing since they sat down. They didn't say much to each other but Natasha enjoyed the comfortable silence. They spoke constantly at _Cap's_, it was nice to just enjoy each other's company.

"Done… Here you go." Steve passed the menu to Natasha.

"Whoa," she said, awed. She had thought Steve had simply been doodling, he wasn't. On the back of the menu, sketched in pencil, was a portrait of Natasha gazing absentmindedly out the window. Steve had somehow managed to draw how the light caught each curl that fell loose. Her expression appeared to show her thinking deeply with her arms folded on the table, the smile that Steve loved so much was also apparent. It was beautiful- Steve had made her beautiful. She looked at his expectant face and felt something change between them. It took her until they were outside the restaurant to realise what.

Their little _agreement_ had mainly been for Steve's sake, Natasha had remained sceptical. But not anymore, in just one rough drawing, Steve had managed to crack her shell by portraying her in the mood she was in most often, the mood she was in when no one saw her, took notice of her. But Steve did, he always saw her- in fact, he had tried for months to ignore her when they first met, he had quickly learned that that **did not** work. So he stopped ignoring her and started to notice all of her expression.

Natasha stood on her tip-toes and kissed the tall man beside her. Steve was taken by surprise but wrapped an arm around her.

"What was that for?" he asked with a smile. Natasha shrugged.

"You saw me."

* * *

_2.34 PM_

"_I turn the music up, I got my records on  
I shut the world outside until the lights come on.  
Maybe the streets alight, maybe the trees are gone,  
I feel my heart start beating to my favourite song…"_

Clint was playing at the park again and there was quite a big crowd around him. He glanced around as he sang and recognised one face.

"_**And all the kids they dance, all the kids all night  
Until Monday morning feels another life.  
I turn the music up, I'm on a roll this time  
And heaven is in sight…"**_

The crowd suddenly parted for Jamie to make her way through. She joined Clint in the middle and began to clap her hands in the absence of a Cajon.

"_I turn the music up, I got my records on,  
From underneath the rubble sing a rebel song.  
Don't want to see another generation drop,  
I'd rather be a comma than a full stop…"_

"_**Maybe I'm in the black, maybe I'm on my knees,  
Maybe I'm in the gap between the two trapezes.  
But my heart is beating and my pulses start.  
Cathedrals in my heart…"**_

They turned to each other and Clint made room at the microphone for Jamie. She smiled brilliantly at him as they continued their duet.

"_And we saw, oh, this light, I swear you, emerge blinking into  
To tell me it's alright, as we soar walls, every siren is a symphony.  
And every tear's a waterfall, is a waterfall, oh, is a waterfall,  
Oh, is a, is a waterfall, every tear is a waterfall…"_

"_**So you can hurt, hurt me bad,  
But still I'll raise the flag.  
It was a waterfall,  
A waterfall…"**_

Jamie stopped clapping so that the last lines had a softer sound akin to the opening lines, but they still sang together and smiled.

"_**Every tear, every tear, every teardrop is a waterfall,  
Every tear, every tear, every teardrop is a waterfall."**_

The crowd around them erupted into applause and whistles. Clint suddenly grabbed Jamie's hand and bowed with her, laughing. Then, he leant close and whispered into her ear:

"I thought you didn't sing."

She smirked and whispered back, her lips grazing his ear:

"I thought you didn't smile."

* * *

**Who is the bestest? Haha, not me! That'd be you guys! Thank you so much for all your follows, favourites, reviews and kind words- they honestly mean so much more than you'll ever know- and look, a quicker chapter! **

**The song I used today was actually cover version. It was '**_**Every Teardrop is a Waterfall'**_** covered by the wonderful Boyce Avenue and originally performed by Coldplay. Let me know if you guys have any song requests, I'll do my upmost to fit them in. make sure you tell me what you thought of this in the reviews and let me know if I'm doing okay. **_**  
**_**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day/ night/ afternoon/ etc…**

**Love ya!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 18: Don't F*ck With My Love**

* * *

_7.35 PM_

"Darcy, come on! We're gonna be late!" Jane yelled as she struggled to put on her earrings using the hall mirror. Thor was sitting comfortably on the couch, watching some sports team playing. Suddenly, the whirlwind commonly known as Darcy Lewis advanced beyond the door of her bedroom. She was in her favourite black dress with her leather jacket thrown over her shoulder.

"Finally! Let's go," Jane said exasperatedly. Darcy expertly slipped on her high heels and walked past her best friend on the way out. Jane huffed a sigh as Thor stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Darcy can be testing sometimes, I will confess, but our lives are better for her jests and kindness. Enjoy, your night my darling, and have a little fun," he said in his deep voice and with a bright smile. Jane nodded and smiled back, prompting Thor to envelop her in a tight hug before she kissed him and instructed him not to wait up.

When Jane finally made it into the hall, she was met by Bucky and Darcy smiling and speaking in hushed voices. Bucky smiled in Jane's direction when he noticed her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Pepper's waiting in a limo with the girls," she said. Darcy sighed and kissed Bucky's cheek, he winked at her and kissed the top of her head before returning inside his own apartment.

"So," Jane said when they were inside the elevator.

"So?" Darcy replied, turning to her friend with one eyebrow raised. Jane looked at her disbelievingly.

"So: when did you and James Barnes get together?"

"Oh, me and _Bucky_? Since… last night…" Darcy replied. She was expecting some kind of remark from Jane but her best friend just smiled and chuckled.

"I always knew you liked him, and that he liked you…"

Jane looked sideways at Darcy, who- for once, was extremely quiet.

"C'mon, Darce. There's two Long-Island Iced Teas waiting for us." Jane smiled and took Darcy's arm, leading outside to the long, sleek limo waiting for them. Happy Hogan got out and opened the doors for them. Darcy bundled in first and was pleasantly surprised by the big interior. There was seats facing each other and a small table that looked like it emerged from the floor of the limousine itself. Pepper was sitting beside the far door with Maria beside her, Jane sat opposite Betty, and Darcy seated herself opposite Bobbi.

Maria was in high spirits and cracked open the bottle of champagne as the other ladies cheered. Marie tapped her glass and called a toast.

"To a testosterone-less night!" she declared. They all laughed and raised their glasses in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint was getting ready for the biggest crowd of the week. He showered and dressed in a dark brown shirt with beige chinos and threw on his olive jacket. He grabbed his guitar and the purple ukulele from under his bed, slipping a black trilby on his head. Clint checked himself out in the mirror and felt the nerves prick his stomach, but he chose to ignore them and shook his head. Grabbing his phone on the way out, he called Jamie as he stood to wait for the elevator. She finally answered at the fifth ring.

"_NO, SHARON, I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR BLOODY SHOES ARE!_ _I FOUND THEM IN THE FECKIN' FREEZER LAST _TIME," Jamie yelled from her end. Clint chuckled as he entered the elevator.

"But they're my favourites…" he whined. He heard Jamie breathe a laugh.

"_Sorry about that, roommates drive you crazy sometimes."_

"Tell me about it. But I was calling to see if you were ready, I'll be at _Cap's_ in a couple of minutes."

"_Yeeaahh, ummm, we're having a little shoe crisis of size 8 proportions. I'll try to be there in about ten. That okay?"_

Clint sighed and switched the phone to his other ear so he could punch the ground floor button.

"It's fine, see you then."  
_"Bye, Clint. Sorry about this… SHARON, C'MON WE'RE GONNA FIND YOUR FUC-"_

Clint decided it would be wise to hang up the phone before the end of that sentence.

* * *

_7\. 45 PM_

Jamie eventually left her house five minutes late, but Sharon's elusive shoes had been located on top of the fridge- exactly how they got there, Jamie did not know nor did she want to. She walked to _Cap's _with her Cajon in its case, zipping up her black leather jacket for protection from the cool night air. Jamie walked the short distance to the popular bar. There was already a good sized crowd there and Jamie smiled slyly. She was shy in person, but, once the spotlight focused on her nothing else seemed to matter. It was an escape that she had not used for a long time. Spotting Clint standing facing the stage, she snuck up behind him and took his hat, sitting it on her own head. Clint whirled around.

"Oh! Look who turned up," he laughed, giving her a short hug. Jamie smirked.

"Don't even go there," she said. Clint held his hands up in surrender. He climbed up on the stage and held a calloused hand out to Jamie. She set her case on the stage before accepting his help. With just one boot on the stage to give her a boost, Clint hefted her up effortlessly. Jamie did not have him pegged for very strong but obviously lugging that guitar and sound equipment had paid off.

* * *

_8\. 15 PM_

It took them some time to arrange themselves on the stage and as they did that, the bar began to fill up. When they were ready, Jamie took off her jacket to reveal a sleeveless black Fall Out Boy top.

"Hmmm, did not have you pegged for F.O.B," Clint remarked as he hefted the guitar onto his shoulder. Jamie gave him a look as she sat down on her Cajon.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just forget I said anything." Clint sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You ready?"

Jamie nodded. "Wait, do you want your hat back?"

Clint shook his head as he began to strum on the chords.

"Nah, keep it. Looks better on you anyway."

Jamie rolled her eyes as he winked.

"Just get singing, Hotshot."

Clint laughed as he began.

"_I met this girl late last year,  
She said don't you worry if I disappear.  
I told her I'm not really looking for another mistake,  
I called an old friend thinking that the trouble would wait…"_

People instantly quietened and turned to watch them.

"_But then I jump right in,  
A week later return.  
I reckon she was only looking for a lover to burn,  
But I gave her my time for two or three nights.  
Then I put it on pause until the moment was right…"_

Clint nodded at the girl onstage with him and Jamie began to hit the box under her. The crowd began to clap in time with Jamie's help. People enjoyed the song and its smooth rhythm and many tried to dance. The crowd began joining in and Clint started to leave blanks for them fill in. The crowd whistled and cat-called as Clint sang some of the next lines, making him laugh slightly through the words.

"_I went away for months until our paths crossed again.  
She told me I was never looking for a friend,  
Maybe you could swing by my room around 10,  
Baby bring a lemon and a bottle of gin,  
We'll be in between the sheets until the late AM,  
Baby if you wanted me then you should've just said,  
She's singing._

_Ah-la-la-la-la,  
Don't fuck with my love.  
That heart is so cold.  
All over my arm,  
I don't wanna know that babe…"_

* * *

_8.25 PM_

Pepper, Maria, Darcy, Bobbi, Betty and Jane all filed in through the door of _Cap's_, all dressed up in their finery. Pepper had reserved a table on one of the left platform. They were chatting so much they did not notice the male singer until a female voice took over- accompanied by what sounded like a ukulele, the guy answered her.

"**I don't like walking around this old and empty house.  
**_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear.__**  
**_**The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake**_**.  
**__It's the house telling you to close your eyes…"_

Everyone at the table quietened and craned their necks to get a look at the singers.

Clint and Jamie were sharing a microphone, Clint had his hands in his back pockets, Jamie was leaning forward slightly. Both had the hint of a smile.

"Oh…My…God…" Bobbi said. All of the girls' hearts stopped as they noticed her ex on stage with another girl. "She told us she was in a band."

There was a universal sigh of relief, and some slight confusion.

"Who?" Betty asked. Bobbi pointed at the stage.

"Jamie, she told Sharon and I this morning. We laughed…"

The other women turned to their tall friend, each berating her differently.

"What?! We didn't know she sang outside of the shower… or was in any way musical," Bobbi defended herself. "I'm calling Sharon, she needs to see this."

It was Pepper that recognised Jamie first. She told the rest of her friends.

"That's the girl from _the photo_," she said.

"What photo?" Bobbi asked. Maria looked at her as if to say: _Are you serious right now?_

"What? I work the night and morning shift, it's tiring- forgive me if I zone out a little."

Meanwhile, Clint was having a lot more fun than usual. Jamie would smile at him or wink at him and he'd do the same.

"**There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back**_**.  
**__Well tell her that I miss our little talks.  
_**Soon it will all be over, buried with our past.**_**  
**__We used to play outside when we were young, and  
__**full of life and full of love."**_

"**Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I am right.**_**  
**__Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear_  
_**'Cause though the truth may vary, this  
ship will carry our bodies safe to shore. Hey!"**_

Jamie no longer had to look at the uke to know the chords to play. The applause they received when they were finished astounded Jamie. It was about time she had a little fun.

* * *

_9.00 PM_

Sharon rushed in with Wanda and Pietro in tow. She spotted Bobbi sitting at a table.

"Pietro, there's beer and food. Go make friends," Sharon ordered, grabbing Wanda's arm and making her way toward the table. Pietro muttered something unintelligible at pushed his way to the bar.

"So, what's so urgent it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Blonde #1 (a.k.a Sharon) asked, pulling up a chair. Wanda looked to the side and did a double-take, yacking Sharon's shoulder. People near the stage were laughing.

"Am I going back to my corner yet? Will I go back to my box?"

Clint chuckled at Jamie as she gestured to her Cajon.

"No, not yet," he threw back. Jamie said something else and the tables near the stage laughed.

The pair suddenly became serious and Jamie adjusted the microphone for the Cajon so that it was high enough to sing into. Then, after a quiet countdown, Clint began to sing and strum on the guitar.

"_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do.  
Yeah, they were all yellow…"  
_

He nodded to his left and the ukulele started. The sounds of the instruments mixed wonderfully.

"**I came along**

**I wrote a song for you**

**And all the things you do**

**And it was called yellow…"**

Sharon's mouth hung open and she suddenly regretted her actions earlier that day. A smile slowly spread across Wanda's face, she recognised the song, but in Jamie's voice she also noticed a… a… sadness? At the bar, Pietro was leaning lazily on his folded arms, enjoying a pint of Coors Light. He glanced sideways when the music started, expecting to see the usual annoying act. He didn't expect to see the girl he couldn't stop thinking about singing with another handsome musician. Pietro picked up his pint and moved closer to the stage.

"**So then I took my turn,**

**Oh what a thing to have done,**

**And it was all yellow.**

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah, your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_You know, you know I love you so_

_You know I love you so…"_

As Jamie glanced left she noticed a familiar face standing in the shadowy corner beside the stage. Pietro gave her a lop sided smile, she smiled back before glancing down at her uke.

"_I swam across,  
I jumped across for you.  
Oh, what a thing to do  
_

**'Cause you were all yellow.  
I drew a line,  
I drew a line for you.  
Oh, what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow…**

_Your skin,  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful.  
You know, for you I'd bleed myself dry  
For you I'd bleed myself dry…"  
_

Clint stopped strumming for a second so that the only sound was of the higher pitched ukulele, then after a minute or so, they started to play and sing together.

"_**It's true, oh,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for ,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine for you,  
Look how they shine…  
**_

_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you, _

**And all the things that you do."**

The large group of women sitting together on the platform stood up, clapping and whooping. There was a whistle from the handsome man in the front. Clint looked dumbstruck at the applause, Jamie had the same expression. They looked at each and high- 5ed.

* * *

_11.15 PM_

Clint and Jamie played a few more songs until finishing up to raucous applause. When Clint climbed down from the stage, he lifted his partner off, but when he turned around his mood changed. He saw Bobbi sitting down at a table, dressed in an outfit Clint had never seen before. He shoved his discomfort away and hurriedly moved to the bar- head down, staring at his shoes. Jamie shrugged at his behaviour and made her way toward her blue-haired friend. Pietro was waiting at the bar with a Corona in his outstretched hand.

"You know me too well," Jamie joked as she took her drink.

"It's a blessing and a curse," he replied with a smirk. Just as they began to converse, a handsome, well-built, very drunk man tapped Jamie on the shoulder. She sighed and turned.

"Hey, sweetheart," the man slurred. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No, get out of my face," she spat back. Pietro hid his smirk as he sipped his own beer.

"Aww, c'mon darling, you sure you don't want to give me a private show?"

That was when Pietro lost it. He slammed down his beer and caught the asshole by his collar. Pietro had a clump of the drunk's shirt in each balled-up fist as Jamie sat in shock.

"She said get out of here, you stupid prick. That's your que to fuck off," Pietro snarled. The asshole was now quite pale and nodded quickly. Jamie regained her composure and placed her hands on her friend's arm to calm him down.

"When I let go of you, you run back to your buddies who are now wetting themselves and stay the hell away from her. Clear?"

The man nodded and stumbled backwards as the Sokovian released him. Suddenly, as Pietro seethed, Jamie brushed past him and hurried away. He swore softly and raced after her.

Meanwhile, Clint was slouched at the bar, watching sports being rerun. It was as if he could sense Bobbi's happiness without him, but Clint still tried to push it out of his mind as he drank on. After a few minutes he felt someone pop up beside him.

"One bottle of Miller, please," the newcomer said. Steve smiled apologetically at Bobbi. Clint stared so hard at the T.V, he was surprised it didn't have two holes burned out.

"Sorry, Miss. We're all out," he said. Bobbi laughed.

"Oh, no," she chuckled. _'Oh, no,"_ Clint thought. Not the laugh, anything but the laugh.

He muttered to himself. "Oh, no. No. No. No."

* * *

**Ohh, yesss! Hello, me again! This chapter, though. Took me weeks to write, I scrapped half of it and got stuck for the rest. I apologize for making you guys wait so long, but I got there in the end! The songs used were **_**'Don't' **_**by Ed Sheeran, **_**'Little Talks'**_** by Of Monsters and Men, and **_**'Yellow'**_** by the ever poetic Coldplay. I hope you enjoyed this one, I didn't. Haha (I'm not kidding). Thanks for sticking with me guys.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day/ night/ afternoon/ etc…**

**Love ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 19: Open Your Heart And Let It Go**

* * *

_11.20 PM_

Clint discreetly looked around for any possible escape routes but found none that were immediately accessible so he resorted to looking the other way with his free hand blocking the side of his face. It didn't work.

"Clint? Clint Barton? Is that you?"

Shit.

He put on his biggest, most fake smile and turned around.

"Bobbi!" Okay, he sounded way too much like a stereotype from the _White Chicks_ movie. She smiled brightly nonetheless, though her pleasantness only added to her ex's problems. '_Seriously,'_ Clint thought. _'Why the hell does she have to be __**nice**__? My life would be so much easier if she could just be a bitch…' _

Bobbi gave him a strange look and Clint realised that she had asked him a question. He smiled sheepishly, shoulders slightly hunched.

"Uhhh- What was that?" Bobbi sighed and rolled her eyes in response and Clint felt himself being drawn back to her. He felt the childish want to redeem himself for his ignorance- something that he had felt regularly when he messed up around her.

"I was just asking you how you were, that's not a trick question," she said, a smile tugging at her lips. Clint smirked, _'Not to you.'_

"I'm gre- goo-okay. Yeah, I'm fine…" he stuttered. '_Be a lot better with you.' _

Bobbi smiled and tilted her head in the way Clint used to love. He almost had to sit on his hand to keep himself from brushing one lone blonde curl behind her ear. Steve set down her replacement drink and Clint hoped she would take it and return to her friends- but no. She sat for a while longer and proceeded to ask him the worst possible question.

"So," Bobbi said as she picked apart a beermat. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Clint swallowed and fumbled for an answer. There was no way he was over the woman in front of him, but by the same token he could not let her think that- so he lied.

Looking down at the bar, he took a gulp of his drink.

"Yeah," he said, hoping his discomfort wouldn't show. Bobbi looked expectant.

"That's it? That's all I get? C'mon Clint, details!"

Oh, yeah! 'Cause Clint loved to give details on a girl that didn't exist!

"She's-uhhhh- pretty, funny. Pretty and funny-umm."

Suddenly, someone called Bobbi. She turned away briefly before returning to Clint.

"I've got to go, but you're going to tell me everything about her when we see each other next. Okay?"

Clint just nodded as he took another gulp. Time seemed to move in slow motion as she took her drink and disappeared into the crowded bar. Clint released the breath he hadn't realise he'd been holding and collapsed onto the bar top, thumping his head on it several times.

"I'm gonna need another drink," he grumbled to no one in particular.

* * *

_11.20 PM_

On the other side of the establishment, Pietro was in a similar state as he searched for Jamie. Eventually, to his great reluctance, he began to wait for her to emerge from the ladies. Not wanting to seem like the creep he had warned away, Pietro leaned up against the corner at the top of the corridor that branched off away from the main thoroughfare of the bar. With his hands shoved into the pockets of his favourite leather jacket- the black one with the white arrows running down the sleeves- he inclined his head back and tried to figure out what went wrong. The thing was no matter how hard he tried, Pietro just couldn't figure it out.

After what seemed too long, Jamie appeared. Her brown hair fell around her shoulders, the trilby still perched on her crown. The thick strapped watch on her right wrist hid what Pietro knew to be a small tattoo. He had only glimpsed it once, when she briefly took the watch off to avoid getting grease on it when she was working in her workshop. She walked forward with her hands in her jean pockets and her head down, the way she did when she was in deep thought.

Pietro stepped forward in front of her, though she didn't notice until she had walked head first into his chest.

"Whoa, Sparky. What's wrong, hmm?" he asked, leaning back and crouching slightly to get a look in her blue-green eyes. Jamie smiled a little when he used his old nickname for her. She tucked a strand of her behind her ear.

"I-uhh- I guess-umm- No one's ever-" Jamie stopped and let out a frustrated sigh. She threw her arms out and looked up at Pietro.

"Why is it that every guy that approaches me has to be an asshole?! And why does every damn guy have to be so fucking drunk, which makes them even more of an ass?!" Jamie said, lifting the hat up so she could brush her hair back. Pietro looked down at her and felt the familiar ache in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to scream out and proclaim that he was different to the other guys and she was different to any other girl he'd ever met. A few more of her words and there was no telling what he'd do.

"I mean, is it me?! Is there something wrong with me?!"

"No, you're perfect," he mumbled, much too quiet for Jamie to hear while she was on an angry and severely pissed roll. She continued to launch into another tirade, gesticulating wildly as Pietro tried to calm her, to make her listen and see.

Eventually, he reached breaking point. The dull ache had turned into a stabbing pain.

"Just one guy! One guy that's not an-" Jamie never finished that sentence as Pietro took her face in both hands and kissed her powerfully. She got over her initial shock and clutched the lapels of Pietro's jacket. They stumbled back until she felt the wall at her back. From the moment that Pietro's lips hit Jamie's, everything that had been going wrong that night seemed to erase itself from both their memories, Jamie could barely remember the songs she performed while Petey could barely remember his name.

Suddenly, someone appeared from around the corner and that someone was Pepper Potts. Jamie opened her eyes and glimpsed the strawberry blonde, she pushed a crestfallen Pietro away with more force than was necessarily required and rushed away. Jamie pushed her way through the crowd toward the double doors, grabbing Wanda's arm on the way out.

Pietro started to follow her but lost her in the sea of patrons. He rubbed his face and clutched his hair at the back of his head.

"Argh," he groaned angrily. The minute he thought that he might just, just have gotten the only girl that kept him up at night, she stormed away with no explanation. Pietro gritted his teeth and exited the bar through the back door at the far end of the corridor.

* * *

_11.35 PM_

"Do you want to tell me what the hell happened?" Wanda asked worriedly as her visibly distressed best friend hailed a cab. She filed in after her. Jamie buried her head in her hands as Wanda sat sideways in the leather seats of the taxi, which was quite an awkward feat due to the seatbelt. She received only a series of mutters from her Irish friend and Wanda decided to try a different tack. She placed a comforting hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

Jamie briefly shot her level-headed friend a look.

"Whatever it is, I can probably fix it," Wanda rectified. Jamie looked up again and heaved a sigh before recounting everything that had happened, starting with the drunk guy. When she had finished, Wanda sat thoughtfully with her hand supporting her head.

"The problem isn't Pietro, or even 100% you. Well, it kind of is…"

"You're not helping, Wanda," Jamie replied, leaning her forehead against the window. Wanda held up a silencing finger.

"Look, we both know you have feelings for him. Jamie, you need to let go, move on… Holding on to the past can't be healthy, I can see it's hurting you." Wanda put a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders.

"You loved Danny, but now you have a second chance. You should grasp it with both hands, some people never get even one shot at love." Wanda gazed forlornly down at the floor of the cab, a surface strewn with wrappers and gum. It was then Jamie's turn to offer some comfort as she squeezed Wanda's free hand. Wanda shook her head and gaze a smile.

Jamie absentmindedly touched her lips and found that she missed the scratchy sensation of Pietro's stubble.

"For all those people with no one, you have to leave what everyone thinks and how they feel behind. Just go for it and don't feel a shred of guilt. You think Danny would want this for you? You haven't had a 'relationship' that lasted more than a handful of days in a long time. I know where my brother is after running to and we're almost there now."  
Jamie shot up and shook her head vehemently as the cab came to a halt on the side of the street. They had been driving for almost an hour and had stopped at what seemed to be a pier. Wanda ignored Jamie's protests and paid the driver before forcibly yanking the latter out of the car.

Wanda walked behind Jamie as she marched her up the boardwalk. Jamie sulked with her arms folded as Wanda tied up her hair and replaced her trilby.

"You know, for someone so quiet and gentle, you can be pretty manipulative when you want to," Jamie said moodily. Wanda smirked.

"I know."

* * *

_12.30 AM_

Pietro narrowly beat the girls to his 'sulking spot' as his twin liked to call it. He stomped down the wooden planks, staring at the little dents and stains on the worn surface. He was heading for the railings at the end, where there was a square shaped landing. He hadn't been expecting the cherry red piano to be in the middle of the landing. Pietro had heard a lot about it. _Asgard FM_ were responsible, along with a local photographer-slash-artist. The piano could be left anywhere at any time and anyone could play it if they wanted. Sometimes there were photos of people messing around with it to be found on the radio station's website.

Without thinking, Pietro sat down and found the lid lifted and ready to play. He stretched his arms out in front of him and cracked his knuckles.

"_She, ties her hair up tight,  
Puts her armour on  
When she steps outside.  
She, lives in black and white,  
And the colour's gone,  
But it's in her eyes…_

_Time and time again we're going back to the start,  
And I try and try again to bring some light to the dark.  
I know every day's a battle and it tears her apart,  
And I don't know why.  
And I'm picking up the pieces when they fall to her feet,  
She's been fighting all the demons so she'll never be free.  
She's been hiding in the shadows yeah it's hard to believe,  
But I don't know why…"_

Pietro could have had any girl he wanted, so why did he have to fall in love so deeply with someone who had lost all faith in the subject? Why couldn't she just see how he was always there when everything went wrong? Why couldn't she see how perfect she was? Pietro played the keys deftly and masterfully.

"_Love, don't ever change the way you are,  
You light the sky just like a star.  
I don't care what you say you're  
Beautiful to me, oh!"_

"_She, she never gets it right,  
And it feels like rain on a perfect night.  
And I'll, I'll be a hand to hold,  
You can push me hard, but I won't let go…"_

He wondered with a smile, how someone who worked so diligently in a metal workshop could somehow be quite clumsy sometimes. Jamie paid so much attention to her pieces that Pietro wondered how she never noticed the way he looked at her.

"_Time and time again we're going back to the start,  
And I try and try again to bring some light to the dark.  
I know every day's a battle and it tears her apart,  
Don't you cry my_

_Love, don't ever change the way you are,  
You light the sky just like a star,  
I don't care what you say you're  
Beautiful to me…"_

Little did Pietro know, but Jamie was watching from the top of the steps down to the landing. Leaning against the streetlight, hugging herself from the cold of midnight. She had seen Petey play the keyboard on a staff night out, but they had all consumed _**a lot **_more alcohol than tonight.

"_Light breaks through your hair and  
They all stop and stare and  
I'd go anywhere, oh, why can't you just see that?  
I'm crazy about you,  
I can't live without you,  
You don't see it but you're  
Beautiful to me…"_

Was he…? No, it couldn't be… but? Was Pietro singing about her? Urgh, that sounded so self-centered… Jamie quietly descended the wooden steps and stepped carefully so not to jolt Pietro from the music.

"_Love, open your heart and let it go,  
You're so amazing don't you know.  
I don't care what you say you're  
Beautiful to me!_

_You're beautiful to me."_

Pietro smiled down at the keys until he heard a familiar voice.

"You write that?" Jamie asked. Pietro frowned and stood up, moving to lean on the railings.

"Maybe…" he grumbled, gazing down into the black waves below. Jamie sighed quietly and began to feel like she was fighting a losing battle already. She took a few steps toward him before trying to say anything.

"Petey…" she began. He turned his head sideways, though he still didn't look at her.

"Don't 'Petey' me." Out of the corner of his eye, he glimpsed Jamie flinch at his harsh tone and instantly felt guilty. She said nothing for several seconds as the tension between them grew and the silence became deafening.

"Fine, this was a bad idea anyway," Jamie threw back. She turned on her heel and began to walk away. Pietro began to panic but when he spoke again, he was as cool and collected as ever.

"I'm love with you…"

Jamie stopped in her tracks. Pietro turned around but clutched the railing with one hand.

"I've been in love with you for almost two years."

Jamie whirled around and looked straight at him with those wonderful eyes.

"I'm at the point now where I don't even care if you feel the same. I just need you to know that I think about you… all the time. I mean, I dream about you at night, when I'm not dreaming you're keeping me awake at night." He turned back to the sea.

"I hang on to your every word like it's some kind of hymn that will save my soul." Pietro straightened up as if remembering something. Jamie crossed the landing to lean beside him. He chuckled a little before continuing.

"When Sharon gave you that cupcake for your birthday last month, you said how you saw a little cupcake pendant at a little stall and wanted to buy it so badly, but you didn't 'cause you were gonna be late for school…" Pietro reached into the pocket of his jacket and produced the bright cupcake pendant Jamie remembered looking at.

"So, I went out and bought it for you. I never gave it to you because I was afraid that you were just joking. I carry it around just in case I grow a pair and give it to you. Now's as good a time as any I guess. So, here…" He thrust the little bag containing the necklaces into her hands.

Jamie was considerably shocked at Pietro's revelations. Pietro Maximoff: the best looking teacher in Johnson High, the guy with all the girls fawning over him, the guy who let nothing faze him. And he had been head-over-heels for Jamie since they started working across the hall from each other.

"Heh, a stupid gift from an idiot too blind to see that the girl he loves doesn't even-"

Jamie carefully placed the trinket into her pocket before hooking a finger under his stubbly chin and turning his face toward her own. She gently placed her lips on his to silence his ramblings. Jamie put both hands either side of his neck as Pietro slid his arms around her waist. He held her tight and returned the kiss. The earlier scent of alcohol in the bar had been replaced with the far more appealing aroma of the sea.

"Sorry," Jamie said with a smirk as they rested their heads together. "You were rambling, I needed to shut you up."

Pietro returned the smirk. "You have my permission to shut me up whenever you wish."

"That include now?" she asked, biting her lip. He nodded.

"I really hope so."

* * *

Meanwhile, Wanda looked at her handiwork proudly. If this whole teaching thing didn't work out, she should start a matchmaking service. Her methods were a little more subtle than Sharon's '_Let's lock them in a room together and see what happens'_ plan.

* * *

**Greetings, fellow fan-people. How are we all this fine day/night? I hope this is okay, I really enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to be something requested by YOU GUYS! So, get those prompts in by any means necessary! **

**I used a really sweet song called '**_**Beautiful to Me'**_** by Olly Murs (a.k.a bae). It's just a really nice listen, definitely give that a go :) **

**To Guest: That enough Hennamoff for you? ;)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day/ night/ afternoon/ etc…**

**Love ya!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 20: Trouble Man**

* * *

_12.45 AM_

Back at Cap's, people were beginning to leave, though it didn't make too much of a difference to the crowd. Natasha was wiping down the bar top and watching Clint throw darts at the board without looking up from his beer. The rhythm of the three darts hitting the board was quite enthralling and Natasha did not even bat an eye when Steve popped up beside her. She jumped slightly when she felt his arm on her shoulder, much to her boyfriend's amusement.

"Hey, there," he said with a grin as Natasha leant against him.

"Hey, Steve. How's Wilson doing?" she asked. Steve rubbed his neck with his free hand.

"He's finished by now. I'm gonna need to get some other staff, he can't cope on his own. Poor guy's run off of his feet."

Steve could've sworn he saw the lightbulb above Natasha's head. She had that familiar look in her eye that signified either a brilliant plan or a terrible idea ending with a large consumption of alcohol.

"You know," she began, lowering her voice. "Clint's a pretty good cook."

Steve removed his arm and motioned for Natasha to follow him into the small office in the back.

"No," he said as they walked. Natasha swatted the back of his head with her very own dishcloth.

"Oh, c'mon," she tried. "You remember when he helped with Thanksgiving that one year."

He shook his head. "No, I do not. But I do remember him being snarky, late and rude. When was that? Oh, yeah, every day!" Natasha glared at him with her cloth half raised and Steve suddenly wished he had not provided her with something that could cause bodily harm. Nat could turn anything into a weapon…

"Look, Steve. I know you're not his biggest fan-"

He interrupted her with a condescending laugh, to which she replied by whacking Steve's head with the dishcloth once more before continuing.

"But he needs a stable job, plus, you won't need to interview the guy."

"Yeah, because I already know how much of an ass he is." Steve smirked at his comment but did not get the opportunity to revel in his own hilarity as Natasha briskly launched into another tea towel attack.

* * *

_12.45 AM_

Wanda soon decided to leave the two lovebirds at the pier. After five minute of walking she soon realised that Cap's was too far away to walk to, so she decided that returning home would be her best bet.

It was a short walk to Wanda's apartment building and she leisurely reached into her bag to retrieve her key card. As her attention was drawn away from the glass front doors, Wanda did not see the figure rushing down the corridor and most certainly did not move before the door swung open and sent her flying.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?! You _**should not **_have been standing there, but still, are you alright?!" A worried male voice sounded through the night and a pair of hands clumsily helped Wanda up. Her head hit the pavement first and was quite painful. She raised her hand to her crown and already felt a bump beginning to form.

"Ah, shit. Are you alright? Can… CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" The hands belonged to a man with curly brown hair, a handsome face and a vintage Song Walkman on his belt. Wanda tried to push his hand away but felt a bout of dizziness come on and found herself clutching on to the man's purple jacket.

"Uuuhh, damn! There are special questions for this crap! Umm… What's your name? I'm Peter."

Wanda angled her body to slouch on the step up to the door.

"Wanda. My name is Wanda…"

"I'm real sorry Wanda, I think you should go to the hospital or something," Peter replied. Wanda was very wary but the newcomer had a more goofy air about him. He helped her into a nearby cab and I instructed the driver to the nearest medical centre.

Wanda's head throbbed, resulting in the mother of all headaches, and she felt nauseous. So perhaps it may not have been wise of Mr. Peter to start singing Redbone as he gazed out the window.

Wanda heard:

"_Heey (heey),_

_What's the matter with your head?"_

She turned her head slowly to face the seemingly clueless guy beside her. She had been glaring at him for quite some time before he finally noticed. Peter jumped slightly and removed a pair of battered old headphones.

"Why?" Wanda asked wearily, still holding one hand to her head. Peter's face adopted a smug smile.

"You may not have heard of Peter Quill, but you'll be sure to know as… Starlord, radio presenter extraordinaire!"

Wanda's mouth hung open in an 'are you serious right now?' expression. "No."

'Starlord's' face dropped.

"Dammit," he whined. "I shoulda known. I'm just the night shift/intern guy.

"Intern?"

Peter's gaze lifted from his hands, his eyes a fraction brighter. He opened his jacket and pointed at the black print of the light blue hoodie: _Asgard FM_.

* * *

_1.05 AM_

Sam appeared out of the kitchen just as Steve and Natasha disappeared. He served a few patrons and after a while his best friend, Maria Hill, arrived at the counter.

"Hey, Sam" she greeted. Maria was dressed the most sensibly, meaning that she had thought to put a pair of flat pumps in her clutch and Sam suspected that that was the reason she was ordering instead of Darcy.

"What's up, M," he asked with a smile. Maria shoved her thumb over her shoulder at her friends. Sam smirked again.

"How many cocktails?" he enquired.

"I'm pretty sure you could make a well-educated guess by now," she replied, returning the smirk.

Sam set to work stirring and shaking, talking to his best friend all the while.

"You look nice," he remarked. It was true, she did. Her dark hair was curled up at the ends and her black dress was elegant.

"Heh, thanks. Can't wait to get home and relax on my couch in a pair of PJs and watch CSI reruns, though…" Maria said, resting her elbows on the bar top. Sam had a feeling they shared an equal level of tiredness.

"Sounds good to me, any chance I can get in on that?" he asked as he placed the last Tequila Sunrise on the round tray, right beside the Mojito. Maria chuckled.

"No problem, not like I got anyone else to hang out with at one in the morning."

Sam picked up the tray and Maria stood up to return to her seat. Together they made the journey across the bar to the table on the platform.

More alcohol was met by cheers and giggles by each lady he placed a drink in front of. As he set down the last drink, however, he stiffened and stood up straight. Someone had put a quarter in the jukebox, and a familiar song filled the air. Maria also recognised the song and knew what was coming. Because this wasn't just _**any **_song, this was Sam' _**jam.**_

"_I come up hard baby, but now I'm cool…"_

"Oh, no. Sam…No." But it was too late. He knew the words and due to that fact, so did she. Sam laughed evilly ay Maria's groans and began to dance around their table, singing along to Marvin Gaye.

"_I didn't make it sugar, playin' by the rules,  
I come up hard baby, but now I'm fine,  
I'm checkin trouble sugar, movin' down the line.  
I come up hard but that's okay,  
'Cause trouble man, don't get in my way.  
I come up hard, baby…"_

Whoops and laughter prompted him to go on, but he kicked things up a notch and focused his attention on _**the most**_ straight-laced person in the group.

"_Got me singin', yeah, yeah, ooh,  
Come up hard, baby, I had to fight,  
Took care my business with all my might.  
I come up hard, come up hard, I had to win,  
Then start all over and win again.  
I come up hard but that's okay,  
'Cause trouble man don't get in my way, hey, hey…"_

In the eight years they'd known each other, Sam had never seen Maria go as red as she did in those short moments.

"Sam, I swear to God! Don't do it!" she warned, as he took her hand and prepared to pull her up.

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" the other woman chanted, led by Darcy. He pulled Maria up and forced her to dance with him.

"_I come up hard, baby, I've been for real, baby,  
With the trouble mind, movin', goin' tight.  
I come up hard, come on, get down,  
There's only three things for sure.  
Taxes, death and trouble, oh,  
This I know, baby, this I've known, baby.  
Hey now, let it sweat, baby, ooh…"_

He twirled her around and she began to relax, but perhaps that was because she knew the song was almost over.

"_All right, baby, ooh.  
I've come up hard, but now I'm cool,  
I didn't make it, baby, playin' by the rules.  
I've come up hard, baby, but now I'm fine,  
I'm checkin' trouble, sugar, hey, movin' down the line, oh."_

* * *

_1.45 AM_

After over an hour in the waiting room, Wanda had eventually been seen and subsequently dismissed with a prescription for painkillers. Peter was as apologetic as Wanda was tired and she was looking forward to leaving him behind, cute as he may be. Peter caught another cab back to their apartment building and helped her out of the car.

"And you're sure you're okay?" he asked. Wanda forced a thin smile and nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone stepping out of another taxi.

"Uh-huh."

"Are you positive? I'm so sorry, really, I am."

Wanda was pretty positive that the guy searching his pockets for his own keycard was the singer from earlier.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Peter. Really. Oh, my boyfriend's over there! Thanks for the cab. Bye, Peter," she said and rushed over to the guy at the door. She took a deep breath before saying: _'Fuck it'_, to herself.

"Hey, boyfriend!" she exclaimed brightly, no doubt slightly scaring the singer. When he turned to face her, Wanda slid her arm around his neck and kissing him, opening one eye to see Peter still standing at the curb.

She broke away and linked her arm in his and pulled out her own keycard. The doors opened and she yanked him down the corridor.

"Listen, miss, I think you've got the wrong guy," the singer said politely.

"You have no idea," Wanda replied as they turned a corner to the elevator. The singer was still hopelessly confused as the elevator arrived.

"Sorry about that, needed to fool a guy," she said. The singer chuckled.

"It's alright. I'm glad I could be of service. I'm Clint, by the way. Clint Barton," he said.

"Wanda Maximoff," she replied, shaking his outstretched hand as the doors closed. "I saw you onstage with Jamie tonight, you're pretty good."

Clint smiled at his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Heh, thanks. I try… You play?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," Wanda said. The doors opened and they walked out.

"Care to elaborate?" Clint laughed.

"Bass and violin," Wanda continued, smirking. They continued down the carpeted hallway, chatting as two people do when they first meet.

"You know, there's an opening for a bassist in my band. In case you're interested."

"Oh, there is. Is there? I'll have to think about it, Clint."

Clint smirked and stopped outside his shared flat, just as Wanda stopped outside of hers. They just so happened to be beside each other.

"I've lived here for a year, how have I never seen you?" he asked. She gave a small smile.

"Well, I've lived here for two. Where have _**you**_ been?" she replied. Clint gave a crooked smile as he opened the door

"All the wrong places, I guess," he said. "Goodnight, Ms. Maximoff."

"Goodnight, Mr. Barton."

* * *

**It is two in the morning… I need a regular sleeping pattern… **

**Heeelllloooo, people of the internet! Have you missed me?! This took me twelve hours to write, so forgive the mistakes and stuff. Also, forgive me if everything is a little off. Song used today was **_**Trouble Man**_**\- Mavin Gaye. Urgh, I'm so tired. Sorry I'm so boring! **

**Night guys! **_  
_**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day/ night/ afternoon/ etc…**

**Love ya!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 21: That's Me In The Spotlight**

* * *

_4.05 PM, Wens. _

Wanda arrived home early, having finished her classes at 3. She was sitting on the couch with a mug of tea in both hands when there was a knock at the door. With a huff, she got up from her cosy armchair and went to the door.

"Whatever you are selling, I do not want i-"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Maximoff. I really am. But I left my counterfeit watches in my other jacket," Clint said with a shrug. He was carrying a guitar case in one hand and had the other stuffed into his pocket. Wanda laughed at the man standing in the doorway.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked, gesturing at her smaller apartment. Clint shook his head.

"Nah, I got a band rehearsal. Thanks though. But I-uhh- I actually came to ask you if you wanted to come with, you said you'd consider it last night." Clint patted the case as confirmation as he spoke. He watched as she weighed up her options. After a few minutes of standing awkwardly in the hallway, Wanda cracked a small smile and nodded.

"Ahhh, alright. I need to get my coat, though," she said. Clint nodded and when Wanda was suitably attired, they made their way out of the building.

"But really, were you even going to take 'no' for an answer?" she asked as they opened the door. Clint laughed and inclined his head.

"Not for a second," he replied.

* * *

_4.05 PM_

"C'moooonnn."  
"I'm working."

"Work faster."  
"I'm not you, I can't work at light speed."

"… I'm pretty sure you just graded that paper."

"I'm…double checking…"

"Urrgghhh."

Pietro tipped his head back in boredom from where he sat on one of the tables in Jamie's classroom, swinging his legs childishly. Jamie sat at her desk with a pile of 9th grade papers at each side and a mug of coffee in front of her. Jamie tapped her lip with her pen before throwing it down and rubbing her eyes hopelessly.

"What's wrong?" Pietro asked. After several deep, shaky breaths, Jamie looked up from her hands.

"Some of their answers…are…just…so…so…_**so**_…_**wrong**_.." she said shakily. Pietro snorted and stood up.

"Then it is time to take a break, didn't you say something about having a meeting you wanted to drag me too?"

Jamie shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Pietro suddenly grabbed her left hand and proceeded to try and pull her up. Jamie resisted, though, and held on to her chair with the other hand. She hooked her feet around the legs of the chair and grabbed the end of Pietro's sleeve with both hands. He managed to pull the chair halfway to the door before anyone noticed the commotion. The door swung open just as they had reached a stalemate.

"What are you two doing?" Melinda asked with a weary tone, Phil and Sharon standing behind her with two poorly concealed smiles. Jamie swore she saw Phil put five bucks in Sharon's hand.

"She will not stop working when she has other events to attend," Pietro said with his trademark smirk. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Is this what you two spend your time doing instead of finding sponsors and donations?"

Jamie leaned to the side to see Phil. "Just give me ten days, alright? Ten days and hope for the best."

Phil shrugged. "Alright. And get out of here, you two are gonna ruin my carpet with that chair."

Jamie returned her face to Pietro and returned his arrogant smirk. Just before the door shut, Melinda's long fingers grasped the wood and her head appeared around it.

"And Jamie?"

"Yeah?"

"Let go."  
"Yes, ma'am."

And as the door finally shut, Pietro went flying toward it. Jamie stood up after tidying her papers and pencil case into the box she transported her things in, shrugged on her jacket and cleared her throat. Pietro muttered something under his breath and climbed up, opening the door on his way. He took the box from her as she dug for her car keys in her pockets.

"Why do you have a tiny guitar in your backseat?" Pietro asked as he sat in the passenger seat in the front. Jamie looked at him and smirked. "Take a wild guess. And it's a _**ukulele, **_for your information."

Pietro chuckled. "Oh, sorry," he said sarcastically.

* * *

_4.15 PM _

Clint pushed open the doors and acknowledged Steve with a nod, Steve nodded back and returned to his conversation with Nick Fury. Wanda walked in after Clint as he held open the door for her.

"You been here before?" he asked. Wanda nodded.

"Saturday night, I came in during your and Jamie's set."

Clint looked at her, trying to conceal his surprise. "You were there? What'd you think?" he asked as they slid into a bay window booth, sitting beside each other.

"It was good. You were good, both of you," Wanda replied with a small smile. Clint grinned down at his hands on the table. "Thanks," he said. "That means a lot."

Wanda smiled again before standing to get a soda from Steve. As she walked away Clint unbuckled his guitar case, he set it on the wide windowsill and picked up the instrument. Wanda returned with her drink and sat opposite him, watching him with dark eyes. Clint showed off somewhat as he strummed out a brief melody.

He stopped suddenly as he felt someone drumming on his head with their fingertips. He turned his head and glimpsed Jamie's crooked smirk. Clint smiled and stood up, he and Jamie hugged briefly. She stood back and introduced him to a handsome man beside her.

"Clint, this is Pietro," she said as the two men shook. "My boyfriend." She added it so quickly and hastily, Clint almost missed it. He shot her a look from under his brow.

"Boyfriend… Boyfriend?" He added a confident smile the second time, but Jamie had not missed the brief-yet- sharp look Clint had aimed at her a few seconds earlier. Pietro seemed oblivious as he greeted his sister. Jamie slid into the seat opposite Clint, Pietro sat beside her and Wanda slipped in beside Clint.

Jamie cleared her throat awkwardly and looked over at Clint, who had not lowered his intense gaze.

"That-uhh- That a new song?" she asked, fidgeting with her left hand. Clint shifted in his seat and turned toward the guitar he had placed on the windowsill when Jamie and Pietro came in. The twins had both gotten up to get something from the bar.

"I don't know…I have this… this… song, I guess- but no lyrics to go with it," Clint said gruffly. Jamie sat up straight, suddenly business like.

"Play it again," she ordered. Clint breathed a laugh.

"What?"

Jamie returned his smile. "You heard me, Yank. Play it again."  
Clint held his hands up in surrender and picked up his guitar. "Alright, alright."

Once again, he played the song. Once. Twice. By the third time, Jamie had something. Pietro and Wanda returned with two stools and watched as Jamie prepared to '_work her magic' _or however she chose to say it this time.

"_Talking like we used to do,  
It was always me and you,_

_Shakin up and shippin out,  
Check me in and check me out._

_Do you like walking in the rain?_  
_When you think of love, do you think of pain?_  
_You can tell me what you see,_  
_I will choose what I believe…"_

Jamie held out her arms in victory and persuaded Wanda to give her a High-5. Clint let out a laugh as he reached for the notebook tucked away in the case. He wrote the lyrics down as Jamie searched for more.

"We need a hook, something to really- y'know- hold people's interest in the chorus," he said, still writing. Pietro lifted his chin up from his stacked fists.

"What about _'your mess is mine'_?" he suggested. Jamie smiled at Pietro and glanced over at Clint. The singer sat back in his booth and considered Pietro's suggestion. Suddenly, he cracked a smile and gestured for Jamie to run with the phrase. Jamie squinted her eyes in thought and her friends could not help but let out several sniggers, especially when she stretched out and whacked Pietro's shoulder. She did eventually find the right words, though, and their sniggers ceased._  
_

"_Well hold on darling,  
This body is yours.  
This body is yours and mine.  
Well hold on my darling,  
This mess was yours.  
Now your mess is mine…"_

Seemingly reading her mind, Clint joined her.

"_**Your mess is mine."**_

* * *

_5.10 PM_

Steve sighed heavily when he saw a familiar face pass through the doors. Natasha subtly squeezed his broad shoulders and whispered "Be nice" jokingly, under her breath as she passed by. Steve smiled, Tony, for all his vices, was a good guy despite his tower sized ego and though they butt heads often, they considered each other friends. The billionaire in question swiftly took a seat at the bar and ordered a whiskey.

After a few minutes of uncharacteristic silence from Stark, Steve stopped in front of him and looked at him from under his brow.

"You alright?" he asked. Tony jumped slightly and glanced up at Steve.

"Why wouldn't I be, Rogers?" he said, plastering on his arrogant smirk. Steve balled up the dishcloth.

"Well, number 1- you haven't touched your drink, number 2- you haven't touched your drink."

Tony breathed a laugh and studied his hands on the counter before pulling a small box from his pocket and setting it between them.

"Well, I know you don't like me that much," Steve said. "So I'm guessing what's inside that box is for a certain CEO?"

Tony feigned injury and pretended to wipe his eyes. "Well, if that is how you truly feel. I guess Pepper's my plan B." Steve laughed at Tony and swiped at his hair with the dishcloth. Tony swatted him away and tried to fix his hair, searching the glass for his reflection.

"This is a $350 haircut, you know what that means, Cap?" Tony said as he glared at the much taller barman. Steve shrugged as he started pouring a drink for someone who had just arrived.

"You need a new barber? "Steve asked innocently. Tony scoffed.

"Haw Haw," he said. He raised the tumbler to his lips as a devious smile spread over his features.

"I guess it's alright for you, I bet Red loves it," Tony said suggestively. Steve leaned forward menacingly and pointed a finger at the inventor. Before he could say anything, someone had backhanded the back of Tony's head as they rounded the corner behind the bar. Natasha set the tray she was carrying down. She turned Steve's face toward her and kissed him deeply right in front of Tony.

"For the first time in as long as I've known you Stark," Natasha began as she picked up her tray to complete her task. "You're actually right."

* * *

_7.35 PM _

"Guiltiest song secrets, go!" Clint said as he brought his beer to his lips. All four were in a jovial mood since deciding to add alcohol to the proceedings. To everyone's surprise, Wanda went first as she confessed to knowing all of the words to _Apple Bottom Jeans_. Jamie went next begrudgingly let it slip that she knew the words to several songs by The Proclaimers. Pietro knew all of _Pocket Full of Sunshine_. But it was Clint's that had them in stitches.

"Okay, so when I first got started on the streets, the only song I knew inside and out was _I Want It That Way_," he said as his bandmates began to snigger. "So, I used to play it, like, five times in two hours and I couldn't go back to the same place every day for fear of people finally catching on to what I was doing. _**Every day **_I played '_I Want It _Fucking _That Way' _at least twenty times."

When he finished the story, the other three were laughing uncontrollably. When they finished, Clint grabbed his guitar and sat on top of his seat. The others clapped and whooped as he began to strum on the guitar.

"Throwback time!" he proclaimed.

"_Oh life, it's bigger,  
It's bigger than you  
And you are not me.  
The lengths that I will go to,  
The distance in your eyes.  
Oh no, I've said too much  
I've said enough."_

Jamie and Wanda both sat on top of their seat as the other people in the bar noticed the familiar song.

"_That's me in the corner,  
That's me in the spotlight,  
Losing my religion.  
Trying to keep up with you,  
And I don't know if I can do it.  
Oh no, I've said too much,  
I haven't said enough…"_

Jamie, Wanda and Pietro all joined him, along with a few other patrons.

"_I thought that I heard you laughing,  
I thought that I heard you sing,  
I think I thought I saw you try._

_Every whisper,_  
_Of every waking hour_  
_I'm choosing my confessions,_  
_Trying to keep an eye on you,_  
_Like a hurt, lost and blinded fool, fool._  
_Oh no, I've said too much,_  
_I've said enough…"_

Soon enough, most of the people in the bar were listening and singing along, creating quite the atmosphere. Tony Stark turned around in his seat directly opposite the band and looked thoughtful.

"_That's me in the corner,  
That's me in the spotlight,  
Losing my religion.  
Trying to keep up with you,  
And I don't know if I can do it.  
Oh no, I've said too much,  
I haven't said enough…"_

* * *

**Miss me? I'm back biatch! Songs I have used tonight:**

_**Mess is Mine**_**\- Vance Joy.**

_**Losing My Religion**_**\- R.E.M.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one and I am sooooo sorry about the ridiculously long wait! I got busy with different things, plus I was exhausted, but I will try harder next time, promise! Also, I need a name for the band (maybe something MCU/ Marvel related), so if you guys could leave some ideas for me of PM me, that'd be great.**

**Night guys! **_**  
**_**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day/ night/ afternoon/ etc…**

**Love ya!**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 22: Don't You Leave Me Lonely**

* * *

_8.30 PM_

After another hour or so, Pietro stood up and finished his beer.

"I should get home, I'm on first class tomorrow. You guys coming with?" he asked, stretching his arms up and unknowingly lifting up the hem of his T-shirt slightly above his waistband. Wanda sighed and stood up, informing them that she had seniors all morning so it would be best if she faced them with a couple hours sleep. Pietro was reluctant to leave Jamie but she insisted she'd call when she was home and he seemed to let up. They bade their goodbye's and only Clint and Jamie were left at the table.

An awkward silence fell over them as the rest of the bar chattered and laughed. Their own lack of conversation was filled by that of other people. Jamie picked the label of her beer bottle as Clint sat back and looked around.

"So…"

He turned his grey eyes to look at her bluish-green ones and tilted his head to the side.

"So, were you planning on telling me you had a boyfriend?" he asked pointedly. Jamie glared at him but her expression soon softened and was replaced by confusion.

"I-I'm… Uhh… What? Why do you… Why is it…?" she stuttered with a bewildered half-smile. She sat forward as she spoke. "I don't understand. What's the problem with Pietro?"

Clint flicked a piece of bottle label off the table before saying anything.

"The problem," he hissed, leaning forward. "Is that you never mentioned a guy when you were sleeping with me!"

Jamie's eyebrow's hit her hairline and her jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" she asked, her voice an octave higher. "You wanna run that by me again?"

Clint never got the chance to say a thing before Jamie's calm slowly faded away. She struggled to find the words to express herself and stuttered for a few seconds.

"I-I… Wh… How dare you! What the actual fuck, Clint?!" she said angrily. Clint laughed a frustrating laugh.

"I've been messed around before, but seriously… This one takes the win. I thought we were friends, Jamie. How could you not tell me you had a boyfriend before… you know… Do you even care or was all that stuff about your fiancé a load of bullshit?"

Jamie looked at him in disbelief, suddenly she shot up and dumped the contents of his own pint glass over his head. With her vision blurred, she quickly reached inside her bag and threw a notebook down on the table. Grabbing her uke case, she stooped down to where Clint sat in shock. Getting up in his face, Jamie _**snarled**__._

"There's your load of bullshit, you idiot." Just before she left him, she turned around. "And I've been with Pietro since _**Saturday**_, ya prick."

Clint stood up and shook himself and shrugged off his jacket. Still reeling from Jamie's outburst with his jaw dropped, he dropped back into the seat. Then he saw the worn notebook on the table. Wiping his hands on a napkin his picked it up and flicked through the pages. They were all songs. It was Jamie's songbook. Clint's mouth went dry as he read the first entry that was dated from five years ago.

"_I can see it coming round full circle my friend,  
On the TV they said they had reported you dead…"_

"_It was my fault 'cause I could've sworn that you said  
It was easy to find another for your bed…"  
_

"Ahh, shit," Clint swore under his breath as he read the first lines.

"_How does it feel to leave me this way,  
When all that you have's been lost in a day?  
Everyone knows, but not what to say.  
I've been wonderin' now.  
_

_I've been staring at the hotel ceiling,  
Drinking everything I've found this evening,  
Trying to hold onto the sweetest feeling,  
So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely.  
Start to see this, everyone I know cannot believe this.  
Trying to hold onto the sweetest feeling,  
So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely now…"_

Clint covered his mouth as he read the lyrics. Some parts of the page were wrinkled, as if water drops had dried after falling onto the page.

"_When my eyes open, morning pulls me into the view,  
I guess I'm only acting in the way that you do  
Just being alone,  
Only time tells me more than I hoped, all that I know is  
I'll be fine in a fortnight, lo and behold  
I knew I shouldn't have let you go."_

Clint took a shaky breath and set down the book to hastily wipe under his eyes. He read the next pages and had to wipe his eyes many times. In his rough and calloused hands, Clint held every single thought, tear and pained moment Jamie had for almost three years. There were some blank pages at the back, waiting to be filled with emotions and memories from brighter times. Like he saw, those pages were blank. Clint set the book down and clutched his hair in desperation. Suddenly, he stood up and carefully tucked the notebook into his guitar case. Forgetting his jacket, he rushed out of the bar and raced toward Jamie's house.

* * *

Jamie arrived home to find it empty, with Bobbi working the night-shift and Sharon on a date. She flung her coat and jacket onto one of the couches in the sitting room and raced up the stairs in her socks. Jamie changed into an old sweater and loose sweatpants and splashed water on her face, as if that might wash away the hurt of that night. Borrowing a pair of Sharon's fluffy slippers, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

Only when she was sitting in a recliner with her legs tucked under her, did Jamie think back on the harshness of Clint's words. She thought they were friends. Good friends. Of all the things he could have referenced, he had to go for _**that**_. The worst time in her life. Jamie took a deep breath and sipped out of the mug she held with both hands as she tried to block out the world and the memories associated with it.

It didn't work.

The doorbell went multiple times and with a huff, she set her mug down on the coffee table and lumbered into the hall to open the door.

"Whatever you're going to say, I…" Jamie trailed off as she lifted her gaze from the welcome mat. Instead of a scruffy blond guy standing at the top of the steps, Jamie had an unobstructed view down the streetlight illuminated lane. A worn notebook lay at her feet. She folded her arms over her chest as she shivered despite her sweater and bent down to pick up her book. Glancing right, Jamie saw Skye, one of the students in her senior history class and next-door neighbour, sitting on the first step of her house.

"Was there… Did you see a guy here, by any chance?" she asked the girl on the step. Skye nodded weakly.

"Good-looking guy dropped off that book, he had a guitar too. I thought he was gonna knock but he just left instead."

Jamie nodded and prepared to go inside but stopped just as she had one foot inside the door. She turned her head to Skye.

"You should get inside, it's cold out here," she said with a smile. Skye shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

Jamie disappeared inside the front door to her own place and returned with a mug and blanket. Leaning over the wall separating the two houses, she launched the blanket at the teen and left the mug on the wall.

"Do not fall asleep in my class, okay kid? That's what the library's for."

Returning to the living room with its couches, Jamie flopped down with the book. She turned it over in her hands and flicked through the pages. Suddenly, she felt something drop into her lap, two somethings, actually. Two folded up napkins had fallen out, both had writing scrawled on them. She picked up the first napkin and squinted at the sloppy writing.

"_Meet at Jet Black Mustang corner, 4pm tom._

_(If you want.)"_

And the second:

"_I'm sorry I'm an ass._

_P.S. You should fill these pages. Let me help?"_

* * *

**Hello! School's back and my stress levels have risen! Wasps are attacking me! Good times! I know there's been a lot of Clint and Jamie and co. lately, but this next one is going to be one suggested by you guys, so let me know who you want next! If you have any band name ideas, let me know those two ;)**

**Song used: **_**Hotel Ceiling-**_** Rixton. (Listen at your own risk, beware the feels.)**

**Night guys! **_**  
**_**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day/ night/ afternoon/ etc…**

**Love ya!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 23: Don't Need Reason, Don't Need Rhyme**

* * *

_9.35 AM, Friday_

Steve woke at his usual time of eight-on-the-dot and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. With a bowl of cereal in one hand and coffee in the other, Steve went to sit down on the couch, forgetting that it was already inhabited. Bucky let out a strangled groan as Steve's derrière landed on his hip. Suddenly, a hand poked out from under the fifteen blankets covering Bucky and pointed at the big blond.

"…No…"

Steve proceeded to boot Bucky's foot, prompting him to sit up with his blankets wrapped around his bare torso. With his shoulders bare, the nasty scarring around his metal limb was clearly visible, though Bucky tried to mask it with the blankets. As Steve munched on his _Cornflakes_, Bucky stared at him, fake contempt in his eyes. Suddenly, Falcon barked from a corner somewhere in the apartment.

"Shut up!" Bucky groaned. Steve chuckled at his friend's state.

"How late were you out last night?" he asked. Bucky was agape.

"I wasn't… I'm just not a morning person…"

Steve shrugged. "Alright."  
Suddenly, a lightbulb appeared over Buck's head.

"Why don't you, me and Sam go out tonight? Guy's night?"

Steve considered Bucky's proposal for a second before he shrugged his shoulders and stood up, brushing crumbs off of his shirt.

"Okay, get Sam to ask Maria to take Falcon tonight, then," he said as he threw on his jacket and shoved his keys in his pocket. Bucky grunted in agreement as Steve shut the door behind him. He drove through traffic and parked around the back of his bar. Going inside an tying his apron around his waist, Steve got out the mop and made a start on the floors.

* * *

_1.15 PM _

Wanda wasted no time in getting to her car and heading downtown for lunch. Normally, Sharon went with her but the blonde was busy working with Melinda to come up with new places to sell tickets for the show the school was planning. So Wanda went to Duncan's Diner alone and sat in a booth inside the door, alone. The diner was busy for lunch and service was slow, so the art teacher got up ordered at the counter. As she elbowed her way to the counter, she disturbed a guy who had been resting his head on his folded arms.

Wanda mumbled out an apology. The man acknowledged her in an equally enthusiastic manner. When he looked up, he did a double take.

"Did I hit you with a door last weekend?" he asked, scratching the stubble on his jaw. Wanda glanced at him and a smile spread across his face.

"Oh, hey! It's Wanda, right?" he asked. Wanda nodded with a small smile.

"Peter, I believe," she replied. Peter nodded, but his smile was interrupted when he covered a yawn with his hand. Wanda struggled to suppress a smirk at Peter.

"Starlord been partying too hard?" she asked. Peter breathed a laugh.

"Not likely," he said. "I get the nightshift, plus my boss is kind of an ass."

Wanda ordered when a member of the staff arrived, but went back to her conversation with Peter.

"You work for _Asgard FM_, yes?" she asked. Quill nodded enthusiastically. Wanda had had an idea with regards to advertising the school's concert. Her food arrived and as she picked up her plate and coffee, she nodded at her booth.

"Can I talk to you over my lunch?" she asked. Peter looked a little confused but smiled and got up to follow her. Once they were both sitting down opposite each other, Wanda spoke.

"I work at Johnson High School, you know it?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, drive past it every day."

Wanda took a bite out of her sandwich. "Well, we are having a fundraiser in a few months. Thing is we don't have any way of advertising it. Do you think anyone on the radio could help?"

Peter looked at her thoughtfully, last Saturday night he hadn't exactly gotten a good look at the girl. She looked at him over the rim of her coffee cup with two chestnut eyes, her long brown hair fell over the shoulders of her red cardigan and Peter could see faint paint stains on the cuffs.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Peter watched as a small smile spread across Wanda's features, and he made a mental note to stick to his word in the hope that he might see that smile again. This thought had ignited the boldness in him and he adopted his own smile, but before he could speak Wanda cut him off.

She set down her mug and reached for one of Peter's hands. Her fingertips were warm from the coffee, and the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end at her touch. As she gently, rolled up the sleeve of his Henley, Peter felt himself relax, it was as if Wanda could calm someone with no more than being in close proximity to them.

She took a marker from her bag and wrote something on his arm, as Peter watched her big brown eyes focused on writing. Peter's arm were muscular and tanned, and Wanda decided that the body very much matched the face of the radio D.J.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed with an alarm. Wanda paused to look at her phone.

"I have to go now, but you have my number," she said, replacing the cap of her marker and putting it back in her bag. She slid out of the seat, followed by Peter. She smiled at him as she rushed past.

"How do I- I don't have your-" he began. Wanda whirled around and went back to Peter. Her small smile prompted Peter to adopt one of his own. She looked up at him and touched his arm, the one with her phone number.

"I get home around four most days… Plus, I know the frequency of _Asgard FM_."

Peter smirk and slid something into her hand. Wanda lifted it up and unfurled her fingers. She smiled knowingly.

"You give every girl a business card?" she asked. He shrugged and looped his thumb through his belt loop.

"Just the girls who write their numbers on my arms," he replied with a wink. Wanda smirked and left, carefully tucking the card into her phone case.

* * *

_9.20 PM, Cap's Bar_

"That guy doesn't do '_not working'_ very well, does he?" Bucky sipped his beer as Sam laughed. Steve was still rushing around behind bar. Bucky shared a look with Sam who shrugged.

"What? You got an idea?" Sam asked. Bucky rocked back and forth with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I say we bring the party to Stevie." He stood up and was followed by a sighing Sam.

"You got any quarters?" Bucky asked. Sam looked at him quizzically but fished a few coins out of his pockets. Bucky smiled and gave Sam his beer.

"Get me another? I'll get the next round," he said. Sam nodded with a sigh as he trudged toward the bar. Plonking down on a stool, he shook the empty glasses at Steve. The blond wasted no time in coming over.

"Where'd Buck go?" he asked. Sam gestured over his shoulder.

"Somewhere. Don't worry 'bout that guy, he's got no problem having fun. You on the other hand…"

Steve was aghast. "I can have fun…"

The look on Sam's face challenged him.

"I can have fun… _**I can**_… Can't I?" he said, raising an eyebrow hopefully.

Suddenly, a familiar guitar riff filled the air. Loud cheers came from the corner housing the jukebox. The crowd seemed to part for a triumphant Bucky. He held both arms up in the air, a self-satisfied smile on his face. He jogged forward and slid across the polished floor.

"_Living easy, living free,  
Season ticket on a one-way ride.  
Asking nothing, leave me be,  
Taking everything in my stride…"_

Bucky turned toward Sam and Steve. He jogged over to the bar, still belting out the rock anthem. Sam got up from his stool and cheered along at what Barnes did next, he also struggled to suppress his laughter at Steve's eyebrows hitting his hairline. Bucky, barely breaking stride, launched himself up onto the counter, much to the delight of the rest of the bar. He pointed at Steve and Sam as he swaggered up the counter.

"_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I'd rather do!  
Going down, party time,  
My friends are gonna be there too, yeah!"_

Bucky mimed a microphone as a smile spread across Steve's face, much to Sam's surprise. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Steve was up the beside his best friend.

"_**I'm on the highway to hell!  
On the highway to hell,  
Highway to hell!  
I'm on the highway to hell!"**_

Bucky sang as Steve mimed an air guitar behind him. Sam stood in shock as he looked on.

"_No stop signs, speed limit,  
Nobody's gonna slow me down,  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it.  
Nobody's gonna mess me round!"_

Steve happily took over as Bucky walked backwards down the counter.

"**Hey Satan, payed my dues,  
Playing in a rocking band!  
Hey momma, look at me,  
I'm on my way to the promised land.  
OWWW!"**

The whole bar jumped as the bar man rocked on the counter.

"_**I'm on the highway to hell,  
Highway to hell.  
I'm on the highway to hell,  
Highway to hell.  
Ohhhhh!"**_

The two jumped and stamped together. Natasha came out from behind the counter and gave Sam his drink. They shared a look of bemusement before once again joining the cheering. Bucky slid on his knees off of the counter and somehow managed to land on his feet.

Steve launched himself off the counter at the corner of the "V", where the counter curved around to the other side. They threw their arm around their shoulders and threw their heads back as the sang the last line.

"_**And I'm going down, all the way down!  
I'm on the highway to hell."**_

* * *

**Hello! Long time, no chapter! My bad! I have had oceans of schoolwork to get through and I just didn't have time to write. I like some of this, I'd also like to know what you guys thought! Thanks for putting up with me guys! You are actually amazing! High-5 yourself! **

**Songs used:**

_**Highway To Hell-**_** AC/DC.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day/ night/ afternoon/ etc…**

**Love ya!**

_**P.S. Anyone watch Utd vs City today?**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 24: Nothing**

* * *

_4.05 PM, Friday_

Jamie rested her elbow on her driver-side door and massaged her temple. Her other hand tapped anxiously on the steering wheel as she contemplated getting out of the car. She was parked around the corner from where Clint wanted to meet her. Jamie had been sitting there for almost ten minutes, she was late but couldn't quite bring herself to get out of the car.

Clint's words shouldn't have hurt as much as they did, she'd known him for just over a month but when they met she'd felt like Clint understood her. They were friends, and Jamie didn't want to lose him. So, she decided to get out of the car. She walked along the wet pavement, carefully avoiding the haphazard puddles of water. Absentmindedly, she slipped her hand out of her jacket pocket and ran her hand along the railings, knocking off the leaves stuck to the damp surface having falling from the bushes on the opposite side.

Jamie rounded the corner and saw Clint sitting on a speaker. His guitar was in his hands but for once he didn't play it. Jamie stopped walking when they were roughly five metres apart. Clint turned when he thought he heard something. Seeing Jamie, he shot to his feet and set his guitar down.

"Jamie…" he began. Jamie gave a half-smile and raised her hand to cut him off but Clint shook his head.

"No, Jay. I…I…" Clint paused as he struggled to put his jumbled thoughts into words. Suddenly, he had an idea. It would leave him more vulnerable than he'd ever been but he had a feeling it was necessary.

"I…I'm not good with words… Speaking them, I mean…"

Jamie looked at him under her brow before giving a large sigh before turning on her heel. Quickly, Clint grabbed his guitar and shrugged the strap onto his shoulder.

"_Am I better off dead?  
Am I better off a quitter?"_

Jamie stopped dead in her tracks and raised her head.

"_They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with her._

_As they take me to my local down the street,_

_I'm smiling but I'm dying, trying not to drag my feet…"_

Clint looked pleadingly at her as she slowly turned. Her greenish eyes looked straight into his and Clint took a few steps closer.

"_They say a few drinks will help you to forget her,  
But after one too many I know that I'm never.  
Only they can see where this is gonna end,  
But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense…"_

Jamie's hard look softened and her jaw untightened. She knew exactly how he felt.

"_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down,  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town!  
I'm swearing if I go there now,  
I can change your mind turn it all around._

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words,  
And she'll listen this time even though their slurred.  
Dial her number and confess to her ,  
I'm still in love but all I heard, was nothing…"_

Suddenly, Clint stopped playing, he couldn't bring himself to keep going. Jamie was standing two feet away from him now. He held the guitar by his strap and lowered it to the ground. When he had done that, Jamie took one step closer and-to his great surprise and befuddlement- closed her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Clint was confused but wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

He heard spoke softly into her ear. "I'm sorry."

Jamie murmured her reply into his shoulder. "Apology accepted."

They released each other after a few seconds. Jamie stood back from him and put her hands in her pockets. They stood facing each other awkwardly as traffic rumbled by. Neither of them spoke for several minutes. Clint cleared his throat as if to speak but quickly realised he had nothing to say, so he went back to pawing the drab grey pavement with his dirty trainer. Finally, someone spoke.

"I-uh- guess you should be getting back now." Jamie shook her head and shrugged.

"Not really, actually. Erm, Pietro's supervising after-school study until half-six and Wanda's with him, so I'm all on my lonesome." Jamie smiled as she finished, Clint returned the gesture, though it felt quite empty to him.

"Do you wanna go get something to eat? I know a diner near here," Clint blurted. Jamie smirked.

"Sure, as long as it's free." She had a devious glint in her eyes but Clint was lost.

"Free?"

Now Jamie was the puzzled one. "You honestly think you can get away without buying me something after your last little episode?"

Clint snorted, and shrugged. "I guess not. Just to let you know I have, like, fifteen dollars…"

Jamie gave him a berating look. "And you can freaking spend it on me, asshole."

And with that, having piled Clint's equipment into Jamie's small car and managed to fit themselves inside, they set off for _Duncan's Diner_.

* * *

_4.55 PM_

When they arrived they were served by Darcy who recognised Clint instantly and greeted as "Jackass", it took her a few more seconds to click Jamie but greeted her as "the drink tray lady." Darcy took their orders but quickly went back to chatting with a man who had his back to them but whose one gloved hand was visible. Jamie and Clint didn't really talk over their food, they had nothing left to say. Clint had just payed the pill and they had returned to the chilly air outside. They were strolling back to Jamie's car when they started chatting again.

"So, you headed out tonight?" Clint asked as people brushed past him on the pavement. Jamie shook her head reluctantly and gave him a small smile.

"I'd love to, but unfortunately I have a stack of paperwork waiting at home for me to get back." Clint smiled back at her and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder.

"You don't wanna pop into _Cap's _for one later?" he tried hopefully. Jamie smiled ruefully leaned her head to the side.

"I really wish I could, Clint. Like, _really_ wish. But I can't…" she said. Clint shrugged as they reached her car. Together they manoeuvred Clint's equipment out of the car, Jamie almost dropping a particularly heavy box on Clint's toe. Eventually, they got everything out. Before Jamie got in, Clint gently grabbed her elbow, she turned to him. Her cheeks had been flushed red from the cold outside and she smiled crookedly as Clint fumbled for words.

"We're-umm- we're alright…aren't we?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck. He heard her exhale and watched as her smile softened.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "We're just fine." Then, for the second time that day, Clint hugged her and Jamie rested her head on his shoulder, hugging him back. He found that he was more reluctant to let her go this time, for some reason. Just as they broke away, Clint quickly kissed her cheek. If Jamie felt it, she didn't show it as she climbed into her car and drove away, leaving Clint standing on the sidewalk on his own.

* * *

**Dude… This chapter, though…. I ran out of steam until, like, Monday. I am really sorry about the ridiculous wait, really, I am. I **_**really **_**need ideas, so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE **_**SEND ME SOME IDEAS. **_**Send them by reviews, private messages, owl, pigeon, Santa's Sleigh, I really do not care. **_**JUST PLEASE SEND THEM IN! **_

**Songs used:**

'_**Nothing' **_**by The Script.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day/ night/ afternoon/ etc…**

**Love ya!**

_**(BUT GUYS, FOR REAL… WHO HAS SEEN THE CIVIL WAR TRAILER… I JUST CANNOT RIGHT NOW….)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 25: Figure My Heart Out**

* * *

_7.25 PM _

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _Jamie threw paper ball after paper ball into the trashcan in the corner of the living room. She rested her feet on the desk beside her laptop, noticeably doing very little paperwork. Jamie heard doors open and slam upstairs as Sharon and Bobbi prepared for a night on the town. Jamie managed to get two more pages done before the blondes arrived downstairs. Sharon traipsed in first as she shoved a pair of pumps into her purse. Jamie struggled to stifle a chuckle as Bobbi crashed in behind her. Bobbi stuck her head around Sharon.

"We're gonna go now, Jay. Don't wait up," the taller woman said as Sharon pulled on her high heels. Jamie shrugged.

"I'll see you then," she said with a crooked grin. Bobbi smirked back. When Sharon was finally ready, the girls departed the sitting room. they shouted their goodbyes but as the front door opened, Jamie heard an exchange of voices. One with a very familiar accent. Then, Sharon yelled:

"Heads up, Jay. Your Friday night has just arrived!"

The door slammed shut and Pietro swaggered in. He smiled and held up a white plastic bag. Jamie jumped up, which nearly resulted in her falling onto her face due to the awkward act of removing her socking feet from the desk.

Pietro pecked her lips and began emptying the contents of the bag. He placed a bottle of white wine, a box of microwave popcorn, a DVD and chocolate onto the coffee table.

"Sharon texted," he said with a shrug. "Your Friday night does not suck so bad now, right?"

Jamie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not _as _much, no," she replied, biting her bottom lip. Pietro smirked and kissed her. He pulled back and exclaimed.

"I have to show you something! I hear something, and I think: I know an idiot who would like this!"

He darted to her laptop and began typing furiously in the search engine. Jamie furrowed her brows.

"Thanks… I think…"

Eventually, Pietro found what he was looking for. A synth beat blasted out of the laptop's speakers.

"_I'm rushing in a small town.  
I forgot to call you,  
Running low on know-how.  
This beats made for two…"_

Pietro smiled boyishly as he sang. He took Jamie's hands and moved them in time to the beat.

"_Cos I remember that I like you,  
No matter what I found.  
She said it's nice to have your friends round.  
We're watching a television with no sound…"_

Jamie began to give as he tried to dance with her. Her shoulders began to loosen as the stress of the week past left her body. Petey twirled her around and laughed at her smile.

"_It's just you and I tonight,  
Why don't you figure my heart out?"_

_Push your lack of chest out, look at my hair.  
Gotta love the way you love yourself.  
Your obsession with rocks and brown,  
And fucking up whole town's  
A reflection on your mental health.  
'Cos I remembered when I found you,  
Much younger than you are now.  
Once it started I am friend zone,  
You created a television in your mouth…"_

He had no idea what the lyrics meant, just that he liked the randomness of them. He danced with Jamie around the sitting room, laughter mingling with the music.

"_It's just you and I tonight,  
Why don't you figure my heart out…?"_

* * *

_10.30 PM_

Wanda sat in front of her T.V., wine in hand. There was nothing good on. There never was on a Saturday night. She was slightly embarrassed by her knowledge of Saturday night television. Wanda sighed and sipped her drink. She stood up and decided to seek solace in her favourite place. She crossed the apartment and lifted the sash window. Wanda slipped out onto the fire escape, the metal cold under her bare feet. The cool city breeze ruffled her sweater and brushed back her chestnut hair. She stood with her hands resting on the railing and closed her eyes, relaxing her body as she took in breaths of the night air. This was Wanda's safe place, her hiding place, her reading nook. It was _**hers**_. Wanda opened her eyes and turned toward her apartment wall. Gazing upwards, she spotted a familiar face staring out into the city's dazzling lights.

"Hey," she greeted. The man sitting on a step two floors up started and glanced down, smiling when he saw her.

"Hi," Peter Quill replied, waving down. Wanda gave a small smile back.

"Having a fun night?" she asked. Peter pulled a face and shook his head.

"Not particularly. Best friend cancelled plans. Kinda sucks. You?"

Wanda shrugged. "Finishing a bottle of wine alone. My most exciting night in weeks, actually."

She heard him chuckle. "Drinking alone?" he asked.

She nodded. "I seem to be doing that a lot lately." She moved around to the stairwell to be able to look straight at him. Without thinking, she added:

"Would you like to join me?"

Peter wore a surprised smile. "If you're sure, I'd love to."

Wanda gave a small, slight smile. "I'm sure."

Peter laughed and clambered down the stairs. He jumped the last few steps as Wanda fetched the wine bottle. As she slipped back onto the fire escape, she kicked him over a crate to sit on while she kept the lawn chair for herself. They both plopped down onto their seats.

"What no glasses?" Peter asked as Wanda drank from straight out of the bottle. She shot him a look.

"What? You classy now? You want the alcohol or not?" she asked. He laughed again as he took the bottle and took a swig.

* * *

For two hours, Wanda and Peter talked about everything and anything that took their fancy. Wanda stood at the railings again and gazed out.

"It's so big," she said.

"Cities tend to be that way, you know," Peter joked. Wanda ignored him.

"All those people…" She made an appreciative noise. "There's so many people. Makes you realise how little you matter…"

She felt Peter's arm brush hers as he joined her.

"You are so…anonymous… and no one cares."

Peter cut her off. "It's not so bad. When you're anonymous, you get to be whoever you want and no one gives a shit. you can do whatever, whoever you want."

Wanda laughed at him as he smiled at her. The dim light gave her a strangely pretty look, the shadows danced across her face. He bumped her shoulder with his own.

"By the same token, there's always gonna be someone who cares about you. You just gotta find them, or let 'em find you. That last one seems to work out better."

Peter had a nice smile. It was like a boy's wide grin, cheeky with eyes full of mischief. Wanda liked it. She had a subtle, quiet smile that completely disarmed you when you saw it at full blast. And Peter liked it. He glanced down at her lips as she glanced at his. They leaned toward each other slowly. Wanda could faintly smell his aftershave as he moved closer.

Her lips brushed his as they closed the gap. They kissed slowly as Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt the pressure of his hands on her back.

Suddenly, the phone rang from inside her apartment. She broke apart from Peter and looked at his brown eyes.

"I need to get that," she said, taking a step back from him. Peter swallowed and nodded with a smile.

"Sure, yeah," he said. Wanda returned the smile as she clambered inside her flat.

"Goodnight, Peter," she whispered as she closed the window. She watched him wave with a smile. Wanda answered the still ringing phone but turned back to the fire escape as she did. She looked out on the empty landing as she answered.

* * *

**Update! Yay! Exams! Boo! I am so sorry about the delay but I have so many exams to study for! I hope you liked it! Be sure to tell me what you thought of Panda (Peter x Wanda).**

**Songs used:**

_**Heart Out- **_**The 1975.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day/ night/ afternoon/ etc…**

**Love ya!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 26: Let's Get Married**

* * *

_6.25 PM_

Clint and Natasha's apartment was a flurry of activity preparation for Tony's birthday party. Natasha and Maria were getting ready together. Clint was just out of the shower when his phone buzzed with a text. It was a photo of a dress of deep red, the text was from Jamie.

"_Your tie better match W.'s dress!"_

Clint laughed and replied with a yes. Clint had cornered Tony in the bar one night and asked if they could add two extra names to his party's guest list. Tony said he didn't care as long as the band did him a favour.

* * *

_6.55 PM_

It took Clint a little while to get ready and by then Natasha and Maria were set to go. Clint was wearing a classic black suit with a red tie in hand when Natasha told him the car Tony sent was out front. He grabbed his guitar and raced out the door. However, Natasha had forgotten something and Maria went back inside the apartment with her.

Jamie and Wanda had been getting ready next door and Jamie had been waiting for her friend outside in the hallway when Clint ran into her. Literally. He dropped his guitar and Jamie stumbled in her high heels.

She was all made up with her brown hair curled over one shoulder and make-up done perfectly. She wore a sky blue gown that brought out the faint blue in her eyes. She looked at him quizzically.

"Did you forgo the tie or something?" Jamie asked. Clint shook himself before recalling the tie in his back pocket. He took it out and chuckled.

"I-uhhh- I don't know how to tie a tie," he admitted. Jamie laughed and took it from his hand.

"I do," she said. He laughed and rested his hands on his hips as she gently turned up his collar. Goosebumps went up his arms as Jamie's hands brushed his neck. He smiled at the look of intense concentration on her face.

"You look great, by the way," he said. Jamie smiled and her eyes flickered to his.

"Thanks, Clint. You look good in a suit," she replied. She was almost finished tying the tie when Clint spoke again.

"You, uh, you're pretty good with your hands," he remarked. Jamie raised an eyebrow and smirked. Clint went red.

"No," he protested. "Not like- like that." Clint heard Jamie laughing, he gave an embarrassed chuckle. "I meant- y'know- how you teach shop and you play the ukulele and-"

Jamie shushed him as she laughed. Clint smiled at the way the corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled.

"It's okay, kid," she said.

"Oh, so I'm 'kid' now," he asked. Jamie just winked in response.

"Done," she announced as she slid the knot up to his collar.

Clint thought about kissing her then, as her hands rested on his collar. However, a crash inside the door caught their attention.

Jamie could hear Wanda clattering her way toward the door. She counted down from three fingers and Wanda opened the door as Jamie made a fist.

Wanda looked every bit as beautiful as Jamie, maybe even more. She wore a dark red strapless dress and a black short blazer. Her chestnut hair was tied elaborately at her crown with few strands loosely curled around her face. Both Jamie and Clint took a step back from each other.

By now, Maria and Natasha were ready also so they all went downstairs to the waiting limousine. The five of them piled into the stretch, Clint's guitar resting over his and Wanda's laps while Wanda's electric bass rested on two empty seats. Wanda was his date to the party while Pietro was Jamie's. Wanda and Clint chatted on the journey to collect Sam and Steve (they belonged to Maria and Nat, respectively), and then on the way to Pietro. Clint enjoyed talking to Wanda as she didn't feel the need to speak too much about nothing. He had a feeling they would become good friends.

* * *

Eventually, after everyone had been collected they pulled up outside Stark Tower. Even through the dimmed windows, the camera flashes could be seen. Maria explained what was happening that they were going to head in and would be directed to the top floor where the party was.

"Ready?" Maria asked smiling assuredly as she looked back. Being Pepper's right hand woman, Maria was quite well-known herself. Sam sidled up to her and winked.

"Ready," he replied. The door opened from the outside and Sam climbed out first, then offered Maria his hand to help her out. Sam straightened his blue plaid suit and opened the crook of his arm for Maria to link his arm. Sam had attended Tony's last three birthdays with Maria.

Next out of the car was Natasha. She and Steve were known to be close to Tony and Pepper and half of the photographers opted to cover Natasha's exit of the limo while the other half concentrated closely on Maria and Sam.

Natasha wore a gorgeous off-the-shoulder black gown and Steve wore a grey three-piece suit. They waited for Clint and Wanda to climb out. Pietro and Jamie went last. They walked in pairs through the doors and out of the blinding lights, up a flight of marble steps and into the elevator taking them to the top floor.

Pepper had out done herself with the party. The usual lounge had been cleared of furniture which had been moved outside onto the roof. The wooden floor was polished and the bar was fully staffed. There was a DJ on a stage but behind him was fully kitted-out for Clint's band. Maria and Sam re-joined them as the eight of them gazed out on the dancefloor packed with actors, musicians and CEOs.

"What now?" Wanda asked. Natasha smiled and turned to Steve.

"Let's dance," she said. She pulled Steve after her while Maria and Sam followed of their own free will.

Pietro looked pretty great in a black suit and white shirt with light blue polka dots that matched Jamie's dress. He didn't wear a tie but it did not matter, it wasn't like he needed one. The guy was effortlessly cool. He took Jamie's hand and twirled her as he led her toward the dance floor. Clint and Wanda shrugged and went to dance with Pietro and Jamie.

They were having a great time and when the DJ played '_Miss Jackson' _they had a better one. The party was in full swing. Pietro and Clint had secured a small circle in which they could dance. The four of them lined the circle and pretended to wave their hands in anticipation for the head banger chorus. When it came, they leapt into their mini mosh-pit. Pietro and Clint belted out the words.

"_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, are you nasty? Are you nasty?  
I love her anyway!_

_Oh, where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_  
_Oh, out the back door, goddamn!_  
_But I love her anyway!"_

Clint barely spotted Natasha and Steve dancing with Tony and Pepper between jumps.

* * *

_9.55 PM _

The time came for Tony to address the partygoers but just before that, he came over to Clint at the bar and told the singer to get onstage with the band. Clint located his troops, rounded them up and guided them toward the stage. Tony got a mic to speak into. Jamie got her drumsticks from her purse. Clint and Wanda hefted their instrument onto their shoulders. Pietro stretched his arms over the keyboard.

"Hello? Hello? This thing on? Hello! Guests, how ya doing?" Tony looked out on the crowd as he spoke with a charming smile.

"Thanks for coming, folks. Well, I say thank you but I did exactly none of the preparation- that was all Pepper Potts. I can safely say that this wonderful party would not have been possible without Ms. Potts. Pepper, come up here and take a bow."

The crowd laughed and applauded as Tony gestured for Pepper to come onstage. She was laughing and shaking her head but Tony half ran- half walked and took her hand to lead her onstage.

"Pepper, this party would be non-existent without you. And I want to thank you for everything you've done to make tonight possible…and also to thank you for everything you've done _for me_… Pepper, you've had such a huge influence on me. I think everyone in here can agree that it was the good kind…"  
The crowd laughed again and Tony took Pepper's hand. She smiled at him fondly. Tony stepped down from the stage and nodded at Clint and he began playing softly.

"_It sounds like this is nothing new and that it hasn't been for a while.  
You wake up on the other side and you strain to force a smile.  
The fairy-tale inside your head has become your new best friend,  
But I can show you that I'll be there before the story ends…"_

"Pepper, I love you. So much. I want to make you as happy as you've made me. For that reason…" Tony trailed off as he bent his right knee. There were several gasps around the room. He took a deep breath before reaching inside his pocket for the small velvet box.

"Virginia Potts, will you do me the _absolute honour_ of marrying me?"

There were now gasps from all over the room, including Pepper. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Yes."

For a second, Tony was shocked and laughed breathlessly.

"Yes?"

Pepper laughed and nodded.

"That's AWESOME!" Tony exclaimed. He slid the delicate ring onto her elegant finger and kissed her.

Clint took his que and nodded at the others as the chorus of their latest song came .

"_When I needed a place to hang my heart,  
You were there to wear it from the start and with every breath I make,  
You'll be the only light I see!_

_I'm racing to the finish line of a lifetime that's barely started,  
The piece of mind I left behind I'll pray you'll keep in your perfect garden,  
You're waitin' on a minute hand in a countdown that lasts for days  
But I'm here to tell you it won't be long before I'm here to stay…"_

The crowd surged forward to congratulate to the couple and to dance. Clint glanced to the side and saw Wanda smiling as she played. On the opposite side, Pietro was having a great time encouraging the crowd as he jumped up and down to the beat, smiling back at Jamie every now and then.

"_Even when it's dark before the dawn,  
I'll feel your grace and carry on.  
And with every breath I need,  
You'll be the only light I see!"  
_

The band got off the stage after the song and let the DJ back up. Clint only realised that the DJ just so happened to be Thor Odinson of _Asgard FM._ When the four of them reached the bar, they found that Tony had bought them drinks. Each one had a business card taped to the side of the glass.

* * *

_11.55 PM _

The party had now spilled out onto the rooftop and the pool and hot-tub were being put to good use. Steve, Sam and Clint helped to move Thor Odinson's equipment outside.

"I must thank you, my friends. I appreciate your assistance," Thor said as he carried a speaker with Steve. He was dressed the most casually of all the partygoers in a pair of designer jeans and a white t-shirt. Steve smiled as they set down the speaker.

"Hey, no problem. As long as you drop by _Cap's Bar_ sometime," he said.

"Make sure it's a Thursday or Saturday," Clint threw in. Thor chuckled deeply.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr Rogers," Thor said. Sam clapped a hand on Thor's meaty shoulder.

"You gotta try the food too, man," he announced. Thor laughed again.  
"I would love to," he replied. Sam laughed and pointed at Thor as best he could with a beer in hand.

"I think I'mma like this guy."

Steve laughed and shook his head. Thor got behind his laptop and put on his headphones.

"You both should return to the party, friends. You will see me at your public house soon." And with a flash of a brilliant smile, Thor returned to work. He spoke into the microphone and announced the party was going to play a game.

"I shall play a song chorus, and you lovely people will fill in the blanks when you catch the microphone. Let's go!"

Everyone moved closer as the song chorus began.

"_I've seen fire and I've seen rain;_

_I've seen sunny days-"_

Thor threw the microphone multiple times in the space of roughly fifteen minutes. At one stage the microphone almost hit Clint in the face before he managed to catch it, still Jamie couldn't help but laugh at his shocked expression.

* * *

_2.45 AM_

Almost two hours later the party was winding down. That only meant one thing, it was time for a change of venue. After several mini-van cabs had been called for all other guests; Sam, Maria, Nat, Steve, Clint, Wanda, Jamie, Pietro, Tony and Pepper headed downstairs to the stretch limousine. The girls all took off their high-heels but only Pepper had access to comfortable slippers so the men took things into their own hands. Sam and Steve carried Maria and Natasha bridal style while Clint and Pietro carried Wanda and Jamie on their backs to the limo.

They pulled up outside _Cap's_ and managed to manoeuvre the ladies inside. Steve vaulted the bar and served cocktails to everyone. Everyone was seated in the largest booth in the bar. Steve gave the jukebox a kick to get it going for free. He cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Tony Stark's getting hitched, the world's going crazy. When I met Tony in high school he told me to slap him if he ever settled down. I'm not gonna do that…but also said that if he ever did settle I'd have to sing. So here goes, one of you S.O.B'S better help me out here."

Everyone cheered and laughed as the music played.

"_We've been, going together  
Too long to be vague  
When there's something to say.  
If it's not now, then it's never,  
So I'll say it straight out,  
'Cos I have no doubt, no doubt…"_

Steve pointed at Tony as he sang. Jamie was sitting next to be Pietro and knew about his affection for The Proclaimers. She heard him singing under his breath, so did Steve and the big blond gestured for Pietro to join him.

"_Let's get married!  
I love you and I want to stay with you!"_

Pietro leapt up and both men turned to Tony who was grinning from ear to ear.

"_Let's get married!  
Have kids and grow old and grey with you!_

_Hold hands, walk in the park,  
You can get a cat as long as it barks!"_

Tony was next to jump up. He stepped onto the table and turned to Pepper. Everyone laughed and cheered and whooped.

"_When we're old if they ask me  
"How do you define success?"  
I'll say,  
You meet a woman,  
You fall in love,  
You ask her and  
She says 'Yes'_

_You ask her and_

_She says 'Yes'!"_

Tony had a great voice. A fantastic voice. He jumped off the table and threw an arm around Steve and Pietro as they sang. They took the lines in turns.

"_Let's get married!  
I love and I want to stay with you.  
Let's get married!  
Have kids and grow old and grey with you,  
Let's get married!  
Hold hands when we walk in the park!  
All right you can get a cat just as lang as it barks!  
For the good times,  
For the days when we can do no wrong.  
For the bad times,  
For the moments when we think we can't go on.  
For the family  
For the lives of the children that we've planned,  
Let's get married!  
C'mon darlin', please take my hand!"_

* * *

**I'm back for one chapter before Civil War, Biatch! It comes out on April 29 in the UK and Ireland! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. For the **_**Cap's **_**scene, look up **_**Let's Get Married**_** from the **_**Sunshine on Leith**_** movie, it's perfect. Thanks for putting up with the scarce updates!**

**Songs used:**

_**Miss Jackson – **_**Panic! At the Disco**

_**Every Breath **_**– Boyce Avenue**

_**Fire and Rain – **_**James Taylor**

_**Let's Get Married – **_**The Proclaimers (Sunshine on Leith soundtrack.)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day/night/afternoon/etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 27: Not Today**

* * *

3.00 AM

Things had rapidly deteriorated after the fifth round of drinks. Steve had an open tab running at the jukebox, but people began to drop off somewhere between "_Bat Out of Hell" _and _"Waterloo." _Pietro decided to drop Wanda home in a taxi not long after she and Natasha began singing on the bar in Russian, so from then on very few of the company stuck it out. Tony and Pepper dropped out next. Eventually, Natasha decided that Clint should go home but also that she should stay and help Steve clean up the debris from the party. So, Jamie, in her lubricated state, offered to make sure her even more lubricated friend got home safe.

They clung to each other as they stumbled into the cab with Sam and Maria. After a rather entertaining journey in which multiple passengers broke into song, they each arrived at their destination. Jamie bundled Clint out of the car and sat him on the step outside his building.

"I need the key card, Clint," Jamie demanded as best she could in her state. Clint shrugged. Jamie grew agitated.

"How could you not know?" she asked harshly. Suddenly, Clint burst into tears.

"Natasha has it! She told me to give it to her when we left so I didn't lose it! Stop yelling at me!" he wailed. Jamie sighed and Clint struggled to his feet. He staggered to the call box.

"Let's just call somebody to help us," he suggested. He called someone on the boys, launching himself at the button.

"Hello?" answered a fuzzy voice. "It's three in the morning, the hell d'you want?!"

Clint supported himself on the box. "It's Clint from 3B, can you save me, pleeeaaassseeee?" he pleaded.

"The eff are you, man? Fuck off!" the voice replied angrily. Clint's eyes filled with tears.

"You don't know me, 'cause I'm a loner without any friends! I'm sorry to bother you, you have a good night, ma'am or sir… Sirma'am…"

Clint fell to the ground and Jamie went to his side.

"Hey," she said soothingly. "It's okay, I'm your friend." She bent down and gave him a hug. Her hand felt something flat in his breast pocket. Jamie sighed as she retrieved the key card from his pocket. Pulling Clint's arm over her shoulder, Jamie supported her friend as she swiped the card.

"C'mon, bud. Let's get you a bath full of coffee."

Jamie nigh on carried Clint into his flat and threw him face down on the couch.

"Stop acting like you're not as drunk as I am," Clint ordered. "We went toe to toe in that game of quarters, which you assured me you never played before tonight, you kicked my ass, man."

Jamie laughed as she made her way into the kitchen, kicking off her heels.

"I watched a lot of American TV programmes before I moved, to get acquainted with the culture. Also, I'm drunk, but sober enough to make coffee."

"Huh," Clint remarked. "Imagine that…"

Once the coffee was done, Jamie delivered Clint a mug though she teetered a bit on the way. With Clint taking up the majority of the sofa, Jamie was forced to sit on the floor with her back against the armrest.

"Did you know I write most of my songs when I'm drunk?" Clint said, swinging his feet down to sit up and sip his coffee. Jamie shook her head as Clint set down his mug to lie down on his stomach again.

"No, I did not."

Clint nodded. "I'd say 'hand me some paper' but I'm pretty sure I'd pass out if I tried to spell words…"

Jamie chuckled into her coffee mug, Clint watched her intently. He liked hearing her laugh.

"You got a pretty smile, dude," he said quietly, adjusting himself on the couch. His left arm and leg hung off the side of the sofa while he faced Jamie. Jamie looked at him with her crooked smirk.

"Okay, as if I needed anymore confirmation of your drunkenness," she joked.

"I'm serious," he declared. "I think your awesome."

Jamie smiled. "I think your awesome too…"

"Okay, now I know _**you're **_drunk. I'm not awesome. I'm just a borderline alcoholic with trust issues and a guitar," he replied sadly. Jamie turned sideways to face him, an alarmed look on her face.

"You're more than that. You're a good guy. You're kind, and funny, and a gifted musician."

Clint's grey gaze was intense against her soft bluish green eyes.

"You're all that, not because I say you are, but because you really are... The sky isn't blue because I say it is, it's blue because it just is. You're awesome because you just _**are**_…"

She finished with a small smile that Clint returned.

"Hey, Guinness?" Clint said. Jamie looked at him intently as she sat back against the couch.

"You might be the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He gazed longingly at her, remembering the urge he had to kiss her earlier in the evening. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was something else- Clint didn't really consider the factors contributing to his bad decisions in that particular moment. However, he knew the he was leaning over the couch and that she wasn't moving away.

He tasted coffee and alcohol as he kissed her. Slowly, she began to kiss him back. Clint's dangling hand became tangled in her hair and he felt her hand running through his hair. Suddenly, she pulled away. Clint immediately withdrew his hand and covered his face.

"I'mma go to bed," he said. Jamie stared blankly at her hands.

"…yeah, yeah… That's-ahh- a good idea…" she replied. Clint attempted to get up, but succeeded only in rolling off of the sofa.

Jamie laughed despite herself. "Wanna hand, hot-shot?"

"Yes, please," he mumbled into the carpet.

So, Jamie yanked him up and followed Clint's slurred directions to his room. She set him on the bed and let his coffee mug on his dresser, along with a candy bar she had found. Quickly, Jamie said goodbye and left for home.

* * *

_**3.45 AM**_

Natasha gathered the glasses that had been discarded while Steve brushed the floor and washed down tables. When they were finished, after Natasha's pleading, Steve took a seat at his piano and began to play.

"_There she goes in front of me,_

_Take my life and set me free again._

_We'll make a memory out of it,_

_Holy road is at my back._

_Don't look on, take me back again,_

_We'll make a memory out of it…"_

Natasha carried a chair up onto the stage beside him and Steve placed a kiss on her cheek.

"_We finally fall apart and we break each other's hearts,_

_If we wanna live young, love, we better start today_

_It's gotta get easier, oh easier somehow,_

_Cause I'm falling, I'm falling._

_Oh easier and easier somehow,_

_Oh I'm calling, I'm calling._

_And it isn't over unless it is over,_

_I don't wanna wait for that._

_It's gotta get easier and easier somehow._

_But not today,_

_Not today…"_

Steve smiled at Natasha as he played. "I love you," he said over the music. She wore a shocked expression before finally smiling.

"Love you too," she replied.

"_There she goes in front of me_

_Take my life, set me free again,_

_We'll make a memory out of it._

_Holy road was at my back._

_Don't look on, take me back again,_

_We'll make a memory out of it…"_

* * *

**Hey, guys! I'm back and done my exams (save one)! Thank you for being so patient! I'm sorry this took so long but I had to study, exams and school mean a lot to me! However, I have returned for the summer to serve thou as best I can! I have previously brought you 'high Clint'(ZOO along with my trusted Yank, Professor Wolfie) and I now present you with over-emotional 'drunk Clint'!**

**Songs used:**

_**Not Today- **_**Imagine Dragons **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day/night/afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 28: The Morning After The Night Before**

* * *

_11.45 AM _

Wanda made several swipes at the phone resting on her nightstand before eventually picking it up. Her fingers unlocked it to answer the call from muscle memory.

"…llo…" she answered. She sounded like an eighty year-old chain smoker, recoiling at her own voice. Her accent thicker than usual.

"_Whoa-hoa," _the caller replied. "_You sound messed up!"_

Wanda knew exactly who it was. "Thank you, Peter…"

She forced herself to sit upright and braced herself as the room spun and the headache hit. Wanda heard Peter blathering on as she laboured to her feet and, using whatever support she could find, made her way to her kitchen-slash-living room. She spoke as she reached the couch.

"Can I help you with something, Peter?" she asked. Unfortunately she turned to her left to look out her window before he answered. There she saw him standing outside with his trademark grin. Wanda screamed with fright and stumbled back, hands over her mouth. Peter, on the other hand, was doubled over with laughter. When he righted himself he saw the death glare that Wanda was sending him from opposite the glass. He smirked.

"If you let me in, I'll make ya coffee."

He chuckled quietly as he heard the window slide up. He kissed Wanda as he threw a leg over the windowsill. Once Peter had both legs inside the apartment, he engulfed Wanda in a tight bear hug. Wanda allowed herself to melt into him, sliding her arms under his hoodie. Peter scooped her up, laughing and proceeded to dump her on the couch as he went to her fridge for coffee and breakfast. He made a huge pot of coffee and the greasiest eggs and bacon he could and sat on the end of couch with Wanda's legs draped over him.

After breakfast and some well-earned trashy television, Wanda's phone rang once more. The caller ID read '_Leprechaun'._

"_Wanda, I have the Fear…" _Jamie announced. Wanda laughed.

"_Like, I remember performing…and leaving Stark Tower. But my memory fades after the godforsaken jukebox…"_

Wanda sighed. "You are doing better than I, my friend. Did someone carry us to the limousine when we left the Tower?"

"_Feck it…I thought the ground was further away from me than usual. Jesus, Wanda. I just keep asking myself: what did I say? What did I do?"_

Wanda shook her head. "I'm eating breakfast and drinking coffee. I will deal with last night in a few years but not before then."

There was silence of the other end for a few seconds and it prompted Wanda to check and make sure she hadn't accidentally hung up on her friend, or vice- versa.

"_Wanda… I've seen you hungover, you can barely make it out of bed, let alone manoeuvre a coffee pot or stove. Who just made you breakfast? I know it's not Petey- he doesn't rare his head until evening and Sharon is arguing with Bobby downstairs over whether or not it's a good idea to go to the store in her pink fluffy dressing gown. So, once again I'll ask you, who have you charmed into making you breakfast?"_

Peter looked down at her with big eyes. Wanda smirked.

"You are breaking up on me, Jamie. I must end the call. I will see you later. Make good choices."

"_A bit fecking late for that, don't ya think?_

And with that she ended the call.

"Who was _that_?" Peter asked, grinning. Wanda exhaled.

"A friend. We may have overindulged last night…"

He chuckled again. "I guessed that much. By the way, I pulled some strings at _Asgard FM _and they agreed to advertise that concert in your school two weeks from now."

"Really?!" Wanda sat a little straighter, ignoring the pain in her head. The joyous look on her face was infectious and Peter felt his excitement levels rising as he nodded.

Wanda laughed, practically bouncing up and down. He placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her with only partial success. Eventually, she calmed and shifted herself on the couch so that she was resting her back against Peter's side, his arm draped on the back of the sofa.

* * *

_2.35 PM_

Maria woke up the smell of something cooking. She couldn't identify what it was as her senses were understandably stinted slight, she just knew _something _was cooking in the kitchen. She was slightly confused as she was reasonably certain that she had gone to bed on her own that night. however, she made an educated guess that Sam had slept on her couch. She rolled out of bed, squinting in the darkness given by her blackout curtains, and pulled on her dressing gown. Maria half-crawled out of her bedroom and into the hallway, clamping her eyes in response to the afternoon light. She opened her eyes upon reaching her kitchen.

"Oh sweet Jesus," she muttered as the light nigh on blinded her. Sam chuckled as he made two grilled cheese sandwiches. Maria noticed that he had changed to spare clothes he always kept at her place. Sam wore jeans and a black tank top.

"Hey," he greeted, his voice coarse and deep after the adventures the previous night. Maria grasped the counter top of the island and hauled herself onto a seat.

"How are you even upright?" she asked. Sam laughed as he set two sandwiches on the island and sat opposite his best friend.

"I find a run really helps with hangovers," he replied. Maria paused mid-bite to stare at him, disbelieving eyes wide.

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Sam looked at her solemnly.  
"Hell no. I almost threw up in the shower."

Maria thought that sounded more believable.

"If I try to run, I'll die," she proclaimed, taking a bite of her sandwich. They sat in silence as they ate. Maria made coffee and doled out aspirin after breakfast-slash-lunch. She resented the word '_brunch'_. They sat at the island together, sipping coffee and chatting.

"Stark proposed last night, right? That wasn't just an alcohol induced hallucination?" Maria asked over the rim of her mug. Sam smiled.

"Yeah, he did. Now we got a Stark wedding ahead of us."

"God knows how that's gonna go," Maria replied. "At least with normal parties we know what expect. But a wedding…"

She finished her sentence with a whistle. Sam laughed at her and smiled at the mirth in her blue eyes. She hadn't bothered with tying up her hair when she woke up so it skimmed her shoulders. Maria thought she looked like someone had dragged her backwards through a hedge, Sam thought she looked pretty adorable. Though he would only tell her that if he wanted her to maim him.

"There could be circus performers waiting tables," he joked. Maria laughed.

"Black Sabbath playing at the reception," she said.

Sam chuckled. "Gymnasts on the ceiling."

"Seals in the pool."

They giggled like schoolchildren at the mental images.

Then, suddenly;

"Do you want to go together?"

It took Maria a second to register Sam's question. His tone was casual- nonchalant almost. They almost always went to functions together, with very little preparation. Why did Sam feel he had to ask her this time? And why did Maria get a little excited when he did?

"Of course," she replied. Sam gave a broad smile as he got up to put his mug in the dishwasher. He picked up his keys and made for the door, Maria followed and opened it for him.

"Cool. Well, I'm gonna head home to make sure Bucky hasn't boiled Falcon yet. I'll be back in time for _Blue Bloods_ tonight and I'll collect my clothes then, too," Sam said.

"Okay. And Falcon is an awful name for a dog" Maria replied, leaning on her doorway.

"It's awesome! You're just jealous."  
"Not likely."  
Sam smiled again, prompting her to smile.

"I'll see ya later."

They each leant in to kiss the other's cheek as was customary for them, however the timing was off and their lips collided mid-air. It was barely a peck but Sam felt heat rising to his cheeks. If Maria noticed it, she did well at hiding it.

"Bye, Sam," she said as he ventured down the hall. He turned around and walked backward as he waved. Maria stayed in her doorway until the elevator doors closed between them.

* * *

_7.35 PM_

Peter stayed with Wanda until evening and even made dinner. When they were finished washing up, Peter decided to give Wanda some peace and quiet though she protested at first. He was actually on the fire escape when Wanda kissed him goodbye, but before he left she still had one question for him.  
"Before you go, as a matter of interest, who agreed to advertise the school concert?" she asked Peter. He smiled.

"My boss. He's kind of an asshat but he was pretty cool about it when I told which high school it was. He's actually related to Thor Odinson, the famous DJ. Loki Laufeyson, ever heard of him?"

_Loki Laufeyson. _Of course. Wanda hoped Peter didn't noticed the colour drain from her face. She rushed him away, feeling guilty. Once she heard the sound of his feet on the fire escape steps, she slammed the window shut and drew the curtain- her mind racing.

_Lying, cheating, stealing scum._ That was exactly what she thought of her ex, Loki Laufeyson.

* * *

**Can I be the first to say that I am terribly irresponsible? I'm sorry about the wait guys, again. I just had no inspiration for this. I hope you guys like it but I need some ideas! What/ Who do you want to see next?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day/ night/ afternoon/ etc…**

**Love ya ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 29: I Can Handle Myself**

* * *

_7.35 PM_

Pietro hunched over his stove, stirring the pot he had cooking. The aroma of the sauce wafted around his bachelor pad and he smiled at the beautiful smell. He was about to taste the sauce when there was a knock at the door. He huffed and hurriedly rushed to open the door. He was surprised to see Jamie standing in the hall with a bike helmet in her hand.

"Hey," she greeted sheepishly. The corners of his mouth twitched at the rosy look of her cheeks. Pietro leaned against the doorframe.

"Hi," he said brightly. "You like to come inside?"

"Um, I don't think you're gonna want me to. I gotta tell you something," she said quietly. Pietro grew concerned at the serious look on her face. He reached out to take her one empty hand. The physical contact prompted a small smile from her.

"What is wrong?" Pietro asked. Jamie swallowed.

"Pietro, I…I kissed someone last night…at least, I think I did. And I don't think it was you. I'm so sorry…"

Pietro gazed at her. His expression revealed nothing as his eyes bore into Jamie's. Her hair was unkempt, strewn wildly around her face. His mind called back to the mistakes he had made in his previous relationships. He had always been given a second even third chance. And Pietro knew those girls had never loved him as much as he loved Jamie. Despite her faults, Pietro loved Jamie and he didn't want to be without her. He knew immediately that he forgave her.

Pietro looked again into Jamie's greenish eyes. He felt a smirk grow on his face as he pushed the door open further.

"I would like you to come inside."

Jamie looked at him, disbelieving so he stepped closer. Pietro cupped her face with one hand and kissed her gently. With his other hand he took the bicycle helmet from her, smiling down at it.

"Why?" he asked. Jamie's eyes flickered to the helmet and she laughed nervously.

"Bobbi and Sharon didn't want me to drive right now and Bobbi's bike was too big for me so Sharon gave me hers…" she explained. "Bobbi made me promise to wear the helmet."

Pietro laughed and led her inside by her hand. He dashed to rescue his sauce.

"What smells good?" Jamie asked, setting the helmet on the coffee table by the couch.

"My mother's recipe. From Sokovia," he replied, holding out the wooden spoon for her to taste. Jamie told him it was beautiful, because it was. Pietro's blue eyes settled back on the stove. Jamie sat on the counter beside the stove.

"You never talk about it. Sokovia…"

His gaze flickered up to her.

"There is not much to tell. It is small, cold. My parents died in the war. My uncle was a metal worker, he took Wanda and I in. We go to college in Croatia, then Germany. Now, America."

"What were they like? Your family?" Jamie asked. Pietro smiled as he took the pot off the heat.

"My mother… Her hair was dark and long. She loved music, wanted us to play instruments. Her eyes would light up when there was a song. She was beautiful. You are both similar, I think."

He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. "And you? Your family?"

Jamie leant back. "Hectic. I've got an older brother and sister, grew up with two dogs in a small house in a smaller town. Left for college in Dublin, then I got a job in a high school in Cork city. Now I'm here, in America."

She watched as Pietro dished up his meal. He offered her half but Jamie told him that Bobbi made dinner already. Pietro did not actually have a dining table so he always ate on the couch. "You said your mother wanted you to play a couple instruments, what else do you play?" Jamie asked as he ate. Pietro smiled.

"I play piano, sax and guitar. I prefer electric guitar. Louder," he informed her with a smirk. Jamie laughed.

"Of course you do."

Pietro chuckled as he set the plate on the coffee table, beside the bright yellow helmet. As he sat back, he turned on the T.V. and pulled Jamie's legs over his own. Jamie sat closer and rested her feet on the armrest beside Pietro. He rested his head on her shoulder as she stroked his silver hair. They watched a rather daft talent show as they sat together. After about an hour, Pietro was reminded of something.

"That show in Johnson is on a week after this, isn't it?"

He heard Jamie sigh loudly. "Oh yeah. Feckin' hell. Coulson wants us to rehearse after school in the auditorium if we can. Told me on Friday…Maybe it was Thursday…"

Pietro laughed again. "We better tell the Barton guy tomorrow."

Jamie nodded and Pietro returned his head to her shoulder.

"Stark agreed to donate to the school in return for the song we played," Jamie said, only then remembering the fact. Pietro angled his head to face her.

"Seriously?" he asked. Jamie nodded, a broad smile on her lips. Pietro kissed her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Looks like I might finish the school year with more than one inflated basketball," he said through the kiss.

"I might end up with saw blades that don't take a half hour to cut," she replied quickly.

* * *

_Cap's Bar, Sunday, 7.15 PM_

The bar was busy for a Sunday night. Natasha went around lighting the tea lights on each table, having shown Steve how to turn on the T.V.- which was now showing an English soccer match. Steve had just finished pulling a pint for one patron when a shadow appeared on the counter.

"Be with ya in a second, bud," he said. A familiar booming voice replied.

"Take your time, my friend. There is much of the night left."

Steve looked up to smiled appreciatively at the voice but was taken aback to see Thor Odinson sitting on a bar stool. Thor reached over to catch Steve's hand in a tight grip. Steve shook hands with the man as he wore a bemused smile.

"W-what can I get ya, Mr. Odinson?" he asked. Thor gave a loud laugh.

"Mr. Odinson was my father! Please, call me Thor. I shall have one of your finest beers, please!"

Steve chuckled and set to work. Thor saw a box of leaflets on the counter and took one out. It advertised a fundraising concert in a so-called 'Johnson High School'. Steve noticed Thor take one out and study it.

"It's a shame" Steve said as he placed the beer before the DJ. "Lots of people from around here went there. The place is struggling for finance, apparently they need more whiteboards and P.E. equipment and stuff."

Thor considered the leaflet further. "This says that they require another act. Have they been successful in their search?"

Steve shook his head and rested his hands on the counter. "Far as I know, they still need one more. The band that played at Stark's on Friday is performing but that's it. Local businesses have donated but I don't think it's gonna be enough…"

And with that, the cogs in Thor's mind began turning. Steve was called away to attend to a customer. The customer wanted one of Sam's signature burgers. The blond ducked inside the steamy kitchen and gave a calm Sam the order.

As Steve re-joined the bar, he was just in time to a man slap Natasha's backside. In a flash Steve was towering over the man. Natasha stood just behind him, ready to act.

"Get out," Steve growled. The man stood, his beer belly spilling out over his belt.

"Excuse me?" he said, smirking. Steve folded his arms, making the muscles in them bulge which added to his already daunting stature.

"You drink here, you show my staff some goddamn respect," Steve replied menacingly. He felt the presence of the equally large, if not larger, Thor beside him. The man before him attempted to shove Steve back but over-exaggerated his own strength and ended up falling backwards himself when Rogers failed to budge.

Steve stooped down and picked up the man by his shirt collar. He dragged him toward the door and unceremoniously dumped his outside.

"Take your business somewhere else, you're banned, asshole."

As Steve walked inside, the silence that had lived since the man squared up against Rogers finally dissolved as patrons turned their attention back to their conversation. He met Natasha behind the bar.

"You okay?" he asked. Natasha scowled at him as she reached under the counter for something, a new notebook probably.

"I can handle myself, Rogers," she said, pushing past him. Steve reached out and caught her arm.

"Nat…" he said pleadingly, expression soft. Natasha clenched her jaw.

"_I can handle __**myself**_," she said, pulling her arm free of his soft grip.

* * *

_11.16 PM_

Once the kitchen had closed Sam joined the others in the bar. He and Thor seemed to get on extremely well as they discussed music and albums. Sam gave Thor a list of songs that he believed deserved more radio-play. Eventually, Thor was the only patron left. Once he left, Sam followed having cleaned and shut up the kitchen. Then only Steve and Natasha were left. Natasha pulled down the shutters over the windows as Steve pulled them down over the counter.

"Nat…" he said softly. She paused and turned to face him, eyebrow raised.

"What?" she demanded. Steve folded his arms and leant back against the shuttered counter.

"You never did tell me why you weren't used to people cleaning up your cuts," he replied. Natasha looked confused.

"Remember, when you cut your hand on broken glass?"

Natasha now remembered. She sat on a table opposite him.

"You won't believe me. You won't want to…" she said gravely.

Steve inhaled. "Try me."

She seemed to consider him from under one fiery eyebrow. Natasha shifted where she sat and crossed her arms over her chest protectively. She spoke quietly.

"When I was in Russia, kids like me didn't have many prospects. Fall in with the wrong crowd and you're a goner. And that's exactly what I did." Natasha paused to take a deep breath.

"When I was seventeen- a stupid kid- I joined a gang with my boyfriend. Nothing big time, just boosting cars but one day Alexei got us into a scrap. He got us running dope for some big time gang but something must of gone wrong 'cause when we got to the drop site there was a couple of heavies waiting for us. Guns went off. I got hit."

She stood up and lifted the corner of her shirt up, exposing a nasty scar on her hip. Steve reached out and grazed the jagged skin with his fingertips. She was unflinching against his cold fingers. He noticed her sly smirk return.

"Bye, bye bikinis," she joked. Steve dragged his eyes to meet hers and returned her smirk.

"Yeah, bet ya look terrible in 'em now…"

Natasha sighed a laugh. "Not long after that, I left. Alexei told me to run before he got caught. That was about the only good thing the jackass ever did for me. So, now you might see why no one ever offered to patch me up. It's why I'm not really used to someone getting rid of a guy who treats me bad. Until now, that is…" Natasha looked deep into Steve's blue eyes. He took her hands.

"I don't care what you've done. Who you used to be. None of that matters to me. I know you now, Natasha. And I love you."

He rested his hand on her neck and kissed her. Natasha hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they broke apart, Natasha was smirking.

"Was that supposed to be cheesy or…"

* * *

**Hey guys! No song today, I know! I'm running low so if anyone has any song suggestions, send them in! I hope you enjoyed the Romanogers!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day, night , afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 30: Robin Sparkles**

* * *

_Monday, 8.35 PM_

The bell of Sam's shared apartment rang as the microwave dinged to signal the end of the popcorn bag's cooking time. Steve and Bucky were both on the way to their respective girlfriends for the night, so Sam invited Maria over for company. Bucky was fixing his hair and jacket in the mirror and Sam was busy wrestling with Falcon's new collar, so Steve opened the door. Maria Hill walked in, laden down with plastic bags. Steve politely took one and placed it on the couch. Maria set down the second and surveyed the hectic apartment. She turned to Steve with a raised brow.

"Big night?" she asked. Steve laughed and retrieved his keys from the bowl by the fridge and gave Bucky a shove towards the door.

"Date night," Rogers replied. Maria inhaled sharply.

"Whoa…" she remarked sarcastically. She sat on the back of the coach and watched as Steve struggled to remove Barnes from the mirror.

"You look fine, stupid," Steve said, yanking Bucky's prosthetic arm. Bucky scowled but turned away from his reflection. He pointed his finger at Steve.

"You're the stupid one, stupid…" Barnes replied. Steve opened his mouth to reply but Sam, having struggled with Falcon long enough, sprang up beside his larger friends and threw his arms around their shoulders.

"C'mon, fellas. No need for the playground insults, we're all friends here," Sam said. He angled them toward the door and walked them out. "Now, get out and see your girlfriends."

Sam pushed them outside and threw Bucky his phone.

"Be good, be safe, have fun. Buh-bye." And with that Sam closed the door in his friends' faces.

Maria applauded from her perch on the couch and Sam bowed while Falcon barked. Sam picked up the small dog and took one of Maria's bags from the sofa. Falcon continued yapping as Sam unloaded the wine and chocolate.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Sam asked his dog as he handed Falcon over to Hill. As he spoke, Falcon stopped barking in Maria's arms.

"Just when he's with his favourite person, Wilson," she replied, smiling brightly at the dog. Sam laughed as he emptied the contents of the popcorn bag into a bowl and retrieved two wine glasses.

"None for me, Sam. Some people have work tomorrow," Maria said, scratching Falcon's black ears. She narrowly caught the Coke can that came soaring toward her head. Sam picked up the popcorn and another soda (he refused to drink alone) , as well as the family sized chocolate bar, and set them down on the coffee table in front of the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on. Maria put down Falcon and sat next Sam, cracking open her Coke.

"So, what'll be tonight?" Hill asked.

"I was thinking _'How I Met Your Mother'_?" Sam replied. Maria sipped her drink and took a fistful of popcorn.

"Sounds good," she said. Maria patted the seat beside her and the dog hopped up and rested himself on her lap.

* * *

_10.45 PM_

They were several episodes in when Sam turned to look at Maria. She noticed his head swiveling to the T.V., to her and back again. He sighed loudly.

"What?" she asked, folding her arms. Sam considered her with deep brown eyes before speaking. He rested his head on the couch.

"You look like her," he stated. Maria stared at him.

"…Who…?" she asked, dumbfounded. Sam pointed at the paused television which now showed an image of the character Robin Scherbatsky. Maria glanced at the paused screen with a raised eyebrow.

"We look completely different," she declared. Sam did not agree. He jumped up and sat sideway, facing Maria straight on.

"You can't be serious! You're identical, right down to the ex- 80s Canadian pop star past!"

Maria looked at him. "I'm from Chicago!"

"Close enough!" he replied. Maria wore a shocked smile. Sam was extremely excited.

"C'mon! You _**so**_ were a secret pop star! You were the real life Robin Sparkles!" he yelled, laughing. Sam leapt to his feet.

"I bet you even know all the words to _Let's Go to the Mall_!" he exclaimed, grasping her hands.

"That is beside the point," Maria replied, sheepishly. It was too late, Sam was already on YouTube. The song was blasting out of one of his Bluetooth speakers.

"_Let's go to the mall, everybody!"_

Sam yanked Maria up. With a shrug, Maria decided to test her knowledge of the lyrics.

"_Come on Jessica, come on Tori,  
Let's go to the mall, you won't be sorry!  
Put on your jelly bracelets,  
And your cool graffiti coat!  
At the mall, having fun is what it's all about!"_

Sam doubled over laughing, Maria hopped onto his back.

"_I haven't done my homework yet __**(That's OK!)**__  
And you know how my parents get __**(Whatever!)**__  
I don't care,' cause all my friends are gonna be there!  
Let's go to the mall today!"_

Sam ran around the living room with Maria on his back, dancing and twirling as Maria held on for dear life.

"_Everybody come and play!  
Throw every last care away!  
Let's go to the mall, today!  
Let's go to the mall everybody!  
Let's go to the mall today!"_

Maria slid off of his back and onto the couch for her big finish. She stood on the couch while Sam stood opposite behind the couch. He rested his arms around her waist while her hands fells onto his shoulders. Sam smiled warmly, with a slight look of disbelief in his eyes. Maria smirked.

"Everybody needs a party piece," she said. Sam chuckled

"Yes they do…" His smile was unwavering as he craned his neck upward to look into her steely blue eyes. Maria held his gaze and her smirk.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Maria huffed when she saw the I.D.

"Work," she stated. Sam nodded eagerly before launching into the chorus of _Let's Go to the Mall_ in a key so loud and high that Maria worried he may do himself an injury. She quickly blocked off his mouth with her hand, and could feel him struggling to get free. Her own smile faltered as the call ended. She withdrew her hand and frowned.

"They need me at Stark Tower, something about a tripped alarm or trapdoor or snake pit or something…" she explained, her expression disappointed. Sam hoisted her over the back of the couch and onto the floor. She grabbed her jacket and bag and Sam picked up an extra Coke for her. Maria stopped opposite Sam to pull on her jacket.

"I can go with you, if you want. For company," he said, handing her the soda. She took it with a smile.

"That's alright, Sam. What kind of friend would I be if I dragged you out into the cold tonight," Maria replied, smiling warmly as she extended her arms to hug him. Sam stooped down and wrapped his arms around her, speaking into her shoulder.

"What kind of friend would I be to let you go alone?"

Maria withdrew just enough to look at his face.

"Goodnight, Sam," she said quietly.

"Night, Robin Sparkles," Sam joked. Maria laughed despite herself and they released each other. As Sam opened the door, there was a bark. Maria turned around.

"And goodnight to you too, Falcon!"

She turned back to the hallway of the building and Sam walked her to the elevator. She hit the call button and they waited together. When it arrived, he kissed her cheek. She looked up at him with an expression he couldn't read before clearing her throat and stepping back into the elevator.

"Goodnight, Maria," he said. She gave a small smile.

"Goodnight, Sam."

* * *

**Hey there! Guess who just watched an episode of **_**How I Met Your Mother!?**_** Meeeeeeee!**

**I just love Robin Sparkles so much! For anyone completely confused, Cobie Smulders played both Maria Hill and Robin Scherbatsky, a main character in the aforementioned show, so I couldn't resist.**

_**Let's Go to the Mall**_** was a parody sung by Smulders' character that I love. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great, day, night, etc.…**

**Love ya! ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

**Chapter 31: Cover Up**

* * *

_Wednesday, 2.35 PM _

"_There's lights that line these halls  
That beckon us to stay.  
A glimmer in the distance  
That gathers all the stray.  
And when I need it most  
It breaks into a song,  
That runs through all my veins  
And helps me to hold on…"_

Clint sang into the microphone on the stage of Johnson High's auditorium. He, Pietro, Wanda and Jamie were practicing for the school's fundraiser on Friday. Wanda had gotten Sharon to supervise her classes while Melinda May had offered to take over Jamie's history classes. Pietro had been completely free after lunch, having arranged for his relatively small geography classes to merge with Jasper Sitwell's earlier that day.

Clint had slung his old electric guitar over his shoulder and he played as he sang. Wanda has standing to his left with her bass and Pietro was on his right on the keyboard, he had also brought his prized and polished electric guitar. Jamie was toward the back on the drums the school had in the music store.

"_It was a long night  
We ran along into the spotlight  
You sang a song that made the children cry  
And all the people knew my name  
It was a bright light  
These lands combine into a great big mass  
We sang along to the very last  
Oh the jury stole my fame  
And then we grabbed the sun  
And it shined into these eyes  
Believe me…!"_

With the show in less than two days, the five of them were under pressure to finalise their set-list and the name of the band. Many names had been suggested, these ranged from: _The Immigrants _(Wanda), _The Leftovers _(Clint), _Three Teachers and their Pet _(Jamie- after Clint had messed up a lyric) and _Pietro and Others. _The creator of that last name is pretty obvious.

"_Cover up, rain down!  
We wept on the edge of this town,  
It's all I want, it's all we want tonight.  
I feel it!  
Cover up, rain down!  
We wept on the edge of this town,  
It's all I want, it's all we want tonight…"_

They played on until the song was finished. Immediately after the last note was played, Jamie dropped her drumsticks and massaged her cramping hands. Pietro stood straight and stretched his back, grunting and groaning. Wanda set her bass onto its stand and crouched to sit cross-legged onstage while Clint swung his guitar onto his back.

"So," Clint said, folding his arms. "How we doing?"

Wanda looked up from her spot on the wooden floor.

"I think we are good, we sound good," she said in her soft, accented voice. She looked to Pietro, who gave a thumbs up while stretching and yawning, and then to Jamie. The history teacher scratched the back of her neck.

"I think we're all right…good, even," Jamie replied with a small smile. Clint let a smile grace his own features. Jamie walked to the edge of the stage and hopped off to retrieve their water bottles. She threw one to each of her friends.

"It one of those burst, you're paying for water damage," said a monotone voice from behind Jamie. She stiffened with fright, crushing the bottle in her fist. Clint and Wanda snorted while Pietro hid behind his keyboard.

Melinda May marched a small number of students into the auditorium. Jamie recognised one of her favourite history classes, with whom she had had a double class. She saw Skye Johnson, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz and a few other girls file in behind the vice principal.

"Where are the lads?" Jamie asked as Melinda led the kids to front row seats, much to Leo Fitz's embarrassment and Skye's amusement.

"Basketball game," May replied. "They kept pestering me to see your band, and I'm curious too. So here we are…"

Jamie smiled but glimpsed Skye and Jemma whispering to each other and glancing in Clint's direction.

"We wanna hear something!" Skye exclaimed. She and the others began chanting.

"_PLAY A SONG! PLAY A SONG!_"

Jamie glanced over her shoulder at Wanda, who smiled before looking to Clint. He shrugged and Pietro grinned. Jamie felt Wanda grab her arm and pull her onstage. Clint laughed as he suggested a song.

"How about _'What We Live For'_?" he asked. The others agreed and took up their positions. Clint cleared his throat, shifted with his guitar strap and adjusted his microphone on its stand. He heard Jamie count them down and then began singing.

"_I drive a beat-up car, a caravan; the colour blue  
Reminds me of your eyes and all the places we've been to.  
We're tethered to the leather, searching for a better view.  
It's interstellar when it's me and you…"_

A cheer went up from the students.

"_We're taking off!  
We're taking off! _

_This is what I live for.  
Baby, you're my open road.  
You can take me anywhere the wind blows  
Right into the great unknown.  
We can throw our hands up out the window,  
This is what we live for…"_

Clint half-turned to Wanda during the short break between the chorus and the next verse. She smiled brightly as Clint grinned back.

"_We look up at the stars, a perfect night to dream with you.  
Got nineties retro on the radio, our favourite tune,  
I put the pedal to the metal just to laugh with you.  
It's interstellar when it's just us two…"_

The students cheered and got up to dance, jumping around and whooping. Clint smiled and began to jump in time with Jamie's drum set. Out of the corner of his eye, Clint saw Pietro jokingly shaking his silver hair back and forth.

"_This is what I live for.  
Baby, you're my open road.  
You can take me anywhere the wind blows  
Right into the great unknown.  
We can throw our hands up out the window.  
This is what we live for!_

_This is what we live for,  
(Oh oh) this is what we live for,  
(Oh oh) this is what we live for,  
(Oh oh) this is what we live for."_

Clint stepped back from the microphone when he had finished. The small crowd of girls and Fitz erupted with applause. Both the Maximoff twins beamed, but reacted differently. Wanda was more refined in her pride, whereas Pietro was bowing.

Jamie was busily trying to rearrange the hair that had fallen into her face but she managed to spot May smiling and clapping. After tying her hair up, Jamie hopped down from the slightly raised platform that her drums sat on.

"Do we still have that paper for homework?" Skye asked as Jamie joined her bandmates where they sat on the edge of the stage.

The students held a collective breath as they dared to hope. Jamie felt the weight of their gazes and sighed heavily.

"Fine," she conceded at last. The students sighed with relief. Suddenly, the bell that signalled the end of the day tolled and the students made a mad dash for the auditorium exit. However, the adults in the auditorium heard a commotion coming from where the history class spilled out onto the halls of Johnson High. Pietro rose to his feet, assuming it was some kind of fight.

He, along with the other four people, was dumbfounded by the sight of the principal of Johnson, Phil Coulson, accompanying the huge frame of Thor Odinson into the auditorium. Phil scanned their faces hurriedly and smiled breathlessly when his eyes settled on May's.

"Ah, Melinda. There you are. Mr. Odinson and I have been looking for you," he said as he sidled up to her. He turned to Thor, then back to May, a wide smile on his face.

"Mr. Odinson-" he began. The radio DJ interrupted.

"Please, Mr. Odinson was my father. Call me Thor, I insist!"

Coulson was thoroughly starstruck by now and his wide smile somehow became brighter and wider still.

"_Thor_ here has volunteered to DJ after the band on Friday! He said he'll do it for free. _For free_!"

Thor put a large hand on Phil's shoulder. The weight of his hand seemed to cause Phil to stand with one shoulder lower than the other.

"It is a pleasure to help you," the giant blond said. Phil turned his head to May and grinned broadly. Thor turned to look at the band. He hesitated for a few seconds, placing their faces in his memory. Suddenly, he smiled again.

"Ah, yes! I remember you all now! You played Stark's birthday party!" he boomed, pointing at Clint, who stood to the front of the group. Thor seized his hand and shook it heartily before acknowledging the other three. Thor turned back to Phil.

"Phil, I would find great pleasure in doing a gig here, but I would like to bring my producer and assistant. They help me and, if it's alright with you we would like to film my set, and the band's set," he said, glancing at the band. Phil was dumbfounded.

Jamie noticed Wanda stiffen and fold her arms at the mention of Thor's staff. She took a half-step toward her friend as Pietro did the same.

"When you say staff, Mr. Odinson?" Jamie asked. Thor turned toward her.

"Of course, how rude of me! My producer Sif and my assistant, Loki shall be attending," he replied. Wanda stared at the ground and cleared her throat.

Phil had finally regained his composure. He was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Well, is that okay with you guys?" he asked. Pietro and Jamie shared a look. Clint sensed something was off. It was Wanda that spoke.

"Of course. We'd love that," she replied, forcing a smile. Neither Phil nor Thor noticed anything wrong. Wanda cleared her throat once more and shifted from side to side.

"Excuse me," she said. Wanda turned on her heel and made for the now empty hall outside the auditorium. She leaned against the lockers. Her heart began to hammer against her chest and her eyes began to water. Wanda had never been good with stress but it had gotten worse as she got older. Anything regarding Loki always hurt a little extra, though.

Jamie came hurtling through the double doors of the auditorium. She enveloped Wanda in a bear hug, smoothing out Wanda's hair.

"We don't have to do this-" Jamie said. Wanda withdrew, shaking her head.

"Don't be stupid. I'll be fine. If I'm gonna see him, I'm gonna be doing something I'm damn good at… On a stage."

Jamie smiled and wiped away Wanda's tears with her thumbs. She gave her friend a wink, prompting a gentle smile. Behind them, they heard the auditorium doors open.

"Uh-Jamie, Phil wants to talk to you about something," Clint said. Jamie released Wanda.

"I gotta go, you okay?" she said. Wanda nodded, turning her head and wiping at her eyes as Jamie reluctantly left. Clint shifted awkwardly as he watched Wanda wiping her eyes.

He stepped forward and lightly tapped her shoulder. Wanda glanced at him. Clint reached into his pocket and retrieved a handkerchief. He held it toward her. Wanda couldn't help but laugh as she accepted it. Clint shrugged.

"A guy's gotta stay classy," he joked. Wanda chuckled as she dried her eyes.

"I agree," she replied. Clint smiled.

She went to return it to him, but he balled her fist and pushed her hand back to her body.

"Keep it," he said. "I don't use it…"

Wanda smiled. "And I thought the damsel gives the hero the hanky to keep…"

Clint ducked his head into his shoulders and shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"I like breaking stereotypes," he said, smirking. Wanda gave a crooked smile.

"Clearly," she replied. He chuckled.

Clint looked at her from under his brow and was glad to see her dark eyes were no longer brimming.

"I should go," he said and turned to leave. He was about to join the others when he hesitated and turned around. Wanda was fidgeting with the hanky.

"Whatever it was, he wasn't worth it? But I'm not saying it was definitely a guy… Y'know, coulda been a girl. Not that you have to date someone to be happy, you don't! I mean, Beyoncé's made a career outta telling girls to be independent and not cry over guys. Not that you needed to be told, or that it's bad to cry, everyone cries, it perfectly natural-"

Wanda cut him off, by hugging him gently. "Thank you," she said.

Clint sighed. "No problem… And, uh, thanks. I was really scared where that tangent was going."

Wanda laughed as she withdrew to look at him, her hands on his shoulders.

"Me too, me too."

* * *

**Yay! Friendship! Update! Holidays!**

**I came back! I'm finally writing the Johnson fundraiser, like, a year too late!**

**Songs used:**

_**Cover Up **_**– Imagine Dragons**

_**What We Live For **_**– American Authors.**

**Hope you liked this one. Leave a review if you did. Also, what should the band be called! Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day/ night/ afternoon/ etc…**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Love ya! ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Through the Bottom of a Glass**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs_

**Chapter 32: Them Good Ole Boys Were Drinking Whiskey and Rye**

* * *

_Thursday, 8.30 PM _

Clint sat alone at one of the booths in _Cap's, _his guitar rested on the stage in front of him as did the rest of the band's equipment. Wanda and Jamie had arrived with their gear to set up, then when everything had been hooked up they'd gone home to get ready. Pietro had set up his keyboard and electric guitar and promptly left to get food at some restaurant a block away. That left Clint on his own, hungrily eyeing the burgers and fries being enjoyed by the patrons of the bar as the aroma of the food wafted around. The last orders for food were being taken and Clint looked around frantically for his red-headed best friend.

Clint spotted Natasha clearing off a table and called her over. She nodded at him before disappearing into the kitchen with the plates. Clint studied his phone while he waited. Suddenly, Natasha materialised at his side. He jumped, almost dropping his phone in his drink for what would not have been the first time. Natasha smirked and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail behind her ear.

"Still doing food?" he asked, regaining his composure as he shifted in the maroon leather seat.

"For you? Never," Natasha replied jokingly. "We're just taking the last orders. Your usual? Cheeseburger, no pickles, extra everything else?"

Clint smiled innocently and handed her the menu. "You know me so well."

Natasha sighed. "Unfortunately."

She scurried back through the kitchen door and returned to his table a few seconds later. She untied her apron and sat down opposite Clint.

"I think it's about time for my break," Natasha said. Clint smirked, he looked around casually for Steve.

"Where is Rogers anyway?" he asked. Natasha gave a smile so slight, anyone other than Clint would have missed it.

"He's outside lugging kegs around," she replied. Just as she finished her sentence, Steve appeared at the bar counter once more to serve someone. Clint looked around to see if he could recognise any of the regulars, he spotted one absentee. Natasha ran her hands along the mostly smooth table surface.

"Where's Stark?" he asked, scratching his cheek. Natasha glanced at him before returning her gaze to her fingers. She sighed.

"Hasn't been around for a while. According to Maria, he and Pepper have been a little stressed out lately," she replied. Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Wedding planning?" he asked. Natasha smirked.

"Nah, I pretty much see Tony leaving that to Pepper. No, it's the whole _Iron Man Records_ thing. There was this contract on the table for a new artist who then decided to bail and joined _Hammer Sounds_, leaving Stark without an up-and-coming act. They're starting to look for another one but it's proving tough, _Hammer Sounds _seem to be getting all the acoustic artists while _Milano Music _get all the electronic stuff, bar one," Natasha said in a semi-bored tone. Clint, however, had had his interest piqued.

"Which one? And is Stark still looking?" He tried to sound nonchalant, it did not really work.

"Thor signed with Stark. And yeah, I'm pretty sure they are." Natasha looked at him knowingly before sighing. She stood up and put back on her ketchup stained apron.

"Well, that's about all the gossip I can afford right now. That burger should be ready. Want a refill?"

She gestured at his drink. Clint nodded and handed her the empty bottle. Once she had gone, he rubbed his hands together, eagerly awaiting the appearance of his food.

* * *

_8.30 PM_

Jamie and Wanda both leaned over the sink in Wanda's cramped bathroom, awkwardly putting the finishing touches on their hair and make-up before they left for the night.

"Watch your elbows," Wanda ordered Jamie, who was struggling with the hair straightener. "You're gonna give me a black eye."

Jamie shrugged apologetically as she ran the straightener over her hair. "Sorry. This is my last bit, then I'm out of your _hair_!" she exclaimed, smiling broadly at her pun. Wanda put down the eyeliner and gave her friend a withering glare. Jamie sniggered as she gathered the straightener up into her arms.

"Shut up, I love this song," she said quietly as she ventured into the kitchen to turn up the volume of Wanda's stereo.

"_When I was young  
I never knew  
What this thing called love  
Could do to you…."_

Jamie belted out the lyrics and danced around the kitchen as Wanda rolled her eyes.

"_But since you been gone  
And I've been on my own,  
I've been feeling quite peculiar.  
But I'll get by without your smile  
I'll get through without you…"_

She bounded into the bathroom just as Wanda finished her face. Jamie grabbed Wanda's hands and moved them back and forth to persuade her to dance. Jamie led her out into the kitchen._  
"But I wish it was me you chose.  
I wish it was me you chose!  
I wish it was me you chose!  
I wish it was me you chose!  
Cause Elvis ain't dead  
And you're coming back!  
And Elvis ain't dead  
And you're coming back!"_

Jamie twirled Wanda around and faced the sash window.

"_Elvis ain't dea-_ Ahh!" Suddenly, Jamie leapt away from Wanda having seen a large silhouette outside the window. She grabbed Wanda's arm and yanked her back towards the couch as she grabbed her nearest weapon – a frying pan that was left on the countertop.

"Why is there a large man on your fire escape?!" she yelled. Wanda leapt back with her panicked friend at first, before realizing who the silhouette in the window was. Wanda let out a sigh as she laughed and gently pushed past her friend.

"The hell are you doing?" Jamie cried. Wanda shrugged her off and jogged to the window. She threw it open and stood back to allow Peter Quill inside.

"Hey there," he greeted. Peter wore his Asgard FM hoodie with his lanyard hanging down his chest. Wanda smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Why are you hugging the large man from your fire escape?" Jamie inquired, still brandishing the frying pan. Wanda shot her friend an exasperated look before rising on her toes to kiss Peter.

"Oh," Jamie realized, now lowering the frying pan. "I know why you hugged the large man from the fire escape."_  
_Wanda withdrew from Peter, before signaling at Jamie to leave with her head. At first, Jamie did nothing but smile gleefully at Wanda and Peter. Wanda had to clear her throat before her clueless friend took the hint.

"Oh right, well… I'll just go…brush my teeth," she said. Peter could not help but smirk as Jamie slowly left the room, peaking around the corner of the wall as she left. Wanda laughed nervously.

"I am sorry. She means well, and she is usually not so crazy," she said. Peter gave a deep chuckle.

"That's alright. I'd brave a frying pan assault to see you," he replied jovially, looking at her from under his brow. Wanda felt the heat rising to her cheeks as she smiled. She cleared her throat to compose herself.

"So, are you going to work?" she asked, gesturing at the light blue hoodie. Peter nodded

"Yeah, I just wanted to say goodbye. I know you're playing tonight and I wanted to wish you luck," he said. Wanda was surprised.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. Peter knitted his brow. "Of course."

Wanda smiled once more before taking a deep breath.

"You know, we are playing at Johnson High tomorrow for a fundraiser, if you'd like to come and watch," she ventured quietly, looking downwards. She glanced up quickly to gauge his reaction. She was met by a beaming smile. He engulfed her in a hug and spun her around.

"Of course, I would!" he yelled, putting her back down. Peter practically bounced with excitement. "What time should I be there?"

"Uh, eleven?" Wanda guessed.

"Sure thing!" he assured her. "I'll be there."

Wanda smiled at him with a mix of relief and surprise. She had not been convinced that Peter would want to see her play. She hooked her hand under his chin and brought his lips to hers in a kiss.

"You guys are adorable," Jamie squealed from her vantage point around the hall corner.

* * *

_12.30 AM_

Clint and Pietro both took long sips of their drinks as the girls chatted with some of the patrons. _Cap's _had played host to a birthday party which meant the patrons were more inebriated than usual and demanded more entertainment. Clint cleared his throat, which was beginning to grow tired, and prepared to announce the band's final song.

"How's everybody doing?" he asked. A cheer went up from the crowd in response, prompting him to laugh.

"This is our last song," Clint informed the bar. He was met by boos and hisses. He heard Jamie chuckle as she made her way back to her drum kit, ruffling Pietro's hair as she passed. Clint tried to ignore this and cleared his throat again.

"Alright, alright. It's not all doom and gloom, though. You guys get to pick what we play!" He was met by cheers once more.

"YMCA," someone hollered from the back. A laugh rippled along the bar.

"What about _American Pie_?" a man wearing a birthday hat suggested. The crowd whispered their consent and fell silent in anticipation. Clint shifted on his feet anxiously.

He turned around to his bandmates.

"Do we know it?" he asked, wrapping his fingers around the microphone to prevent the crowd from hearing them. Pietro clenched his jaw.

"Wanda and I learned to play it as kids, our father loved it," he replied. Wanda glanced over at her twin silently before nodding. Clint's eyes locked onto Jamie's next.

"What about you, Guinness?" he inquired. Jamie smirked, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I know by ear. You know the words, Yank?" she challenged. It was Clint's turn to smirk.

"You kidding me?" he replied with a wink. Jamie rolled her eyes as Clint turned back to the audience.

"Your wish is our command." He stood back from the microphone and adjusted his guitar strap so that the instrument fell down his side. As Pietro delicately began to play the keyboard, Clint wrapped one hand on the mic stand and the other on the microphone.

"_A long, long time ago I can still remember how that music used to make me smile,  
And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could make those people dance  
And maybe they'd be happy for a while…"_

The audience applauded quietly then fell silent as Clint and Pietro continued.

"_But February made me shiver  
With every paper I delivered,  
Bad news on the door step,  
I couldn't take one more step, _

_I can't remember if I cried  
When I read about his widowed bride  
But something touched me deep inside,  
The day, the music, died…"_

Clint gently pulled his guitar to his chest and strummed on its strings.

"_So, bye, bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
Them good ole boys were drinkin' whiskey 'n' rye  
Singin this will be the day that I die.  
This will be the day that I die…_"

The crowd cheered as the song sped up slightly and Wanda and Jamie kicked in.

"_Did you write the book of love?  
And do you have faith in God above,  
If the bible tells you so.  
And do you believe in rock 'n' roll?  
Can music save your mortal soul?  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow?_

_Well I know that you're in love with him  
Cuz I saw you dancin' in the gym.  
You both kicked off your shoes  
And I dig those rhythm and blues!"_

Clint pointed into the audience, prompting giggles and whooping.

"_I was a lonely teenage bronkin' buck  
With a pink carnation and a pick-up truck  
But I knew I was out of luck,  
The day, the music, died.  
I started singin_

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
Them good ole' boys were drinkin' whiskey 'n' rye  
Singin this will be the day that I die.  
This will be the day that I die…"_

The audience sang softly as the band played on. They had not intended on playing the full song but the audience showed no signs of boredom so the four friends kept playing. After several verses, there came a quieter, slower part. The mannerly crowd was mainly just the partygoers with a few regulars and did not speak over the music as so many people often did. Clint stepped down from the stage and the microphone, knowing that he would be heard clearly without it. He swung his guitar around to his back as he sang. It was only when he was standing with the audience that he realised how enthralled everyone was. Steve was standing with his arms wrapped around Natasha while Sam sat on a stool beside Maria. The crowd's singing died out as Clint continued.

"_I met a girl who sang the blues  
And I asked her for some happy news,  
But she just smiled and turned away…"_

Clint knelt one on knee in front of a beautiful blonde, taking her hand and kissing it before moving on with the song. He walked across to Nick Fury at the bar and slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"_I went down to the sacred store  
Where I'd heard the music years before,  
But the man there said the music wouldn't play…"_

Nick smiled before shrugging Clint off and pushing him away. He spotted an empty chair and stood on it, accepting the help of a man with a button reading _'Birthday Boy'_ on his shirt. Clint's talent was evident as he sang, suddenly changing the atmosphere from jovial to melancholy with the understated emotion he packed into the following lines.

"_And in the streets, the children screamed  
The lovers cried and the poets dreamed  
But not a word was spoken  
The church bells all were broken…"_

He sighed as he jumped off the chair and strode back toward the stage. The others prepared to join him below.

"_And the three men I admire most  
The Father, Son and the Holy Ghost,  
They caught the last train for the coast  
The day the music died…"_

Pietro hopped off first and lifted Jamie down while Clint let Wanda lean on his shoulder and held her arm as she jumped off. Once Wanda had both feet on the ground, Clint tugged his guitar back around and began to play solo as the others dispersed themselves around the bar.

"_And they were singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie.  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye,  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die…"  
_

Wanda, Pietro and Jamie all motioned for the entire bar to join in for the final chorus. The hairs on the back off Clint's neck stood on end as he heard the rousing sound of dozens of voices joining together.

"_They were singing bye, bye, Miss American Pie.  
Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry  
And them good ole boys were drinking whiskey 'n rye,  
Singin' this'll be the day that I die  
This'll be the day that I die!"_

* * *

**Songs used: Scouting for Girls – **_**Elvis Ain't Dead**_

**Don McLean- **_**American Pie**_

**Sorry this is late, I was insanely busy and lacking in inspiration and drive, to be brutally honest. It kinda feels like no one is reading, but I think that's just me being whiney for the sake of it! Let me know if you enjoyed the music!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day/night/afternoon/etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**


End file.
